Whistle, My Love
by WickedForGood13
Summary: A sequel to "Brotherly Bonding," set about six months later - Will and Robin's bond is tested when Will reconnects with an old friend and finds himself in the middle of a new adventure ...
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize in advance for the regularity of updates for this story (or lack thereof). Originally, I was going to wait until I had this completely written, but my impatience got the better of me – I just couldn't wait any longer to find out how people are going to react. So, please let me know what you think. I live off of reviews and am always looking for ways to improve my writing. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Hannah pushed herself to run faster. <em>I can't get caught,<em> she thought. _I just can't. _Despite her best efforts, though, she was tiring. Suddenly, Sherwood Forest loomed ahead of her. _Maybe I can lose them in the trees,_ thought Hannah. _Besides, isn't Sherwood supposed to be haunted or inhabited by outlaws? They wouldn't dare follow me in there!_ Hannah put on a burst of speed and found herself surrounded by the leafy branches of Sherwood Forest. She paused for a moment and discovered that she was still being pursued by the three riders. She set off again, darting in between the trees and doing her best to confuse the men on horseback behind her. Out of nowhere, a fallen branch appeared in Hannah's path. She leapt and cleared it, only to trip over her own two feet and sprawl across the forest floor. She picked herself up and discovered that she was in a clearing surrounded by the men on horseback who had been chasing her.

"Well, men. Looks like we've finally caught our quarry," said the leader, dismounting and approaching Hannah.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hannah taunted, making a mad dash for a break in the circle surrounding her.

She was roughly shoved back, slamming into the leader and stumbling slightly. Over the jeers of the men, Hannah thought she heard her voice being whispered from above, accompanied by a rustling in the trees nearby. She shook it off as her imagination as the captain of the guards gripped her arms tightly. He released one, only to stroke her cheek in a manner that left Hannah shuddering in repulsion.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you accomplishing by running away from us?" he crooned softly. "We can protect you, provided that you do something for us in return."

At his words, the others closed in on Hannah and the captain.

Hannah did her best to keep the fear out of her face. She would not show weakness in front of these savages who claimed to serve the king. "And what would you have me do?" she asked, though both she and the guards knew what the captain meant by 'services.'

"Oh, I think you can guess," said the captain, tracing Hannah's face with a gloved hand.

"Let's see – you want me to bring you breakfast in bed, is that it?" asked Hannah, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd prefer dessert," the captain replied.

Hannah resisted rolling her eyes at the captain's attempt at subtlety. Now was not the time to antagonize him. She needed an escape plan. She glanced around, trying to find an opening or a distraction. There was nothing, nowhere to go except backwards. "You will never take me alive," she declared. Then, with a swift kick to the captain's groin, Hannah turned and fled. However, she didn't make it far, as the nearest soldier stuck out his foot and tripped her. Hannah could feel the bruises forming from the various falls she had taken that day. She flipped over to face the soldiers and scrambled to her feet, bracing herself for a fight.

The captain made his way slowly towards her, as though hoping to instill fear in her as to what he might do in retaliation. However, Hannah was not afraid, even when his gloved hand struck her hard across the face and sent her, once more, sprawling to the ground.

"You'll get worse than that from his Lordship, I can promise you," he spat out as he pulled Hannah to her feet.

_Oh, I've had worse, believe me,_ Hannah thought, remembering the countless punishments she had suffered.

As he drew his hand back to strike Hannah again, he suddenly found an arrow through it.

"Wha—?" he cried out in pain.

"You dare strike a woman?" came the deceptively calm voice of Will Scarlett as he jumped from the tree above and landed on his feet directly in front of Hannah, who had fallen to the ground when the captain had released her to clutch at his wounded hand.

"Will . . ." Hannah whispered, eyes widening and relief evident in her voice as she recognized the young man standing between her and the captain as the boy who had been her playmate in the village she had grown up in. _I'm saved,_ she thought. _Will always knows what to do._

Will gave Hannah a quick glance and a reassuring smile before turning to face the man he'd wounded, his bow and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, leaving his hands free to grip his sword.

"Why you little—" the captain started towards Will and Hannah.

Will stood his ground and merely raised his sword, determined to protect Hannah at any cost.

"Touch either, and you'll die," came a new voice, as Robin dropped to the ground next to Will, immediately moving between him and the advancing man. Robin was incensed that this man would dare threaten a woman or his little brother.

The captain and his guards could only watch as several more men plunged from the leafy shelter of the trees to stand on level ground.

"Who _are_ you?" the captain asked in wonder.

"Robin Hood, at your service," he said, offering a mock bow to the group of soldiers.

The moment Robin had landed found Will turning his attention to Hannah. He went to her, helping her to her feet and moving to shield her from the gaze of the soldiers.

"Now," Robin continued. "I advise you to leave and never trespass here again."

"Fine," said the captain. "But the girl goes with us. We have a job to complete. We were sent to fetch her, and fetch her we will. The girl goes with us."

"I don't think so," snarled Will, crouching down in front of Hannah, prepared to strike.

"Steady, brother," whispered Robin, so only Will and Hannah could hear.

Slowly, Will straightened, yet he refused to budge from his position in front of Hannah. It was clear that anyone who wanted her would have to go through Will first.

Meanwhile, Robin addressed the soldiers. "Here in Sherwood, we protect our women. We don't hit them, we don't ravish them on the forest floor, and we don't threaten them with bodily harm if they don't do as we want. Here in Sherwood, we respect women and treat them as equals."

"Now, get out." Will growled ferociously, body shaking with the effort it took to remain stationary.

At first, it looked as though the men would leave without a fight. The captain, however, turned on Robin and drew his sword.

Robin was prepared, though, and slew the man instantly.

As Will made to join the fight, he heard Hannah give a cry. Turning, he discovered a man advancing on her. Leaping between them, he drew his sword and ran the man through. Forgetting about the others, Will encircled Hannah with his arms, allowing her to grip his shirt and bury her head in his chest, shutting out the fight that surrounded them.

When the last soldier had been dispatched, Robin, John, Bull, and Azeem turned to Will and the trembling girl in his arms.

"You're safe, my lady," said Robin, gently.

Leaving the security of Will's arms, Hannah turned to face Robin and his men. "Thank you, my lords," she said, curtsying, "for saving my life."

"There's no need for that here, Hannah," said Will, pulling her out of her curtsy. "As Robin said, in Sherwood, everyone is equal. Commoner," he said, pointing to himself, "and nobleman," he finished, pointing to Robin, "all eat at the same table."

Hannah turned her attention to Will, facing him completely. "I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered softly, tracing his face as the captain had done to her. Yet Hannah's actions incited a feeling of calm tranquility to settle over both her and Will, rather than the repulsion Hannah had felt at the captain's touch.

"Likewise," whispered Will.

Caught up in their reunion, both forgot about their surroundings.

Robin cleared his throat. "Care to introduce us, Will? I take it you know the lady."

Keeping an arm wrapped around Hannah, Will turned to face his brother and friends. "This is Hannah. We grew up in the same village. But she moved away about 10 years ago."

"Welcome to Sherwood, Hannah," said Robin, executing a courtly bow to show his respect for Will's childhood friend.

"Delighted, Robin Hood of Locksley," said Hannah, a hint of venom in her voice. She'd seen what Will had gone through on account of Robin. Unlike Will, who was apparently friendly with his brother, Hannah was not as quick to forgive and forget.

"Ah, I see you are aware of who I am outside of Sherwood."

"Yes," Hannah replied simply, unwilling to get into a lengthy discussion about the past at that time.

"What do you want from the woods, Hannah?" asked Will. "You don't have to tell us why those men were chasing you, but you must have wanted something to have run in here."

"I seek asylum in Sherwood Forest," Hannah replied steadily, maintaining eye contact with Robin, as she had correctly identified him as the leader.

"Then you shall have it. You are one of us now and we protect our own," said Robin.

"Thank you," said Hannah, closing her eyes against the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. _I have a home,_ thought Hannah. _For the first time in many years, I feel wanted, as though I belong somewhere._ Hannah opened her eyes again and smiled brightly at her new friends.

"Let's head to camp. We want to get there before dark," urged Robin.

"Come," said Will, holding out his hand for Hannah to take. "You're safe with us."

The group set off. Hannah, of course, was paired with Will. They walked side-by-side, hands entwined. She took a moment to observe him.

_Life in Sherwood has hardened him,_ she thought, as she noticed a scar along his cheek. _No, that's not quite right,_ she amended. _Life has always been hard for Will, more so than for others. He became hardened to the ways of the world at a very young age. No, life in Sherwood may be rough, but he's grown up here. The forest has become his home. Rather, I believe that life in Sherwood has taught him how to depend on others. When I knew him, he was always so strong, standing up for me but never for himself. He would slink around, as though he wished to be invisible. He carries himself differently now. He's more confident. I think he's finally realized that he is a person of value._

She was jarred from her reverie by Will gently bumping shoulders with her. "What's on your mind, Angel?" he asked, using his nickname for her from when they were children.

"You, actually," Hannah replied. "That was some impressive shooting."

"Lucky shot. Robin's the master archer in our group."

"You've grown up, Will," said Hannah, after his modest words and praise of Robin had sunk in.

"Having a price on your head does that to a person," he replied, a touch of his old bitterness showing through.

"I'm glad we've been given a chance to be friends again," Hannah told Will, squeezing his hand slightly.

"As am I, for you were never out of my head . . . or my heart," Will confessed. "You were the only person who was willing to put up with me when we were younger."

"There was a spark in you, Will – it was as though I were helpless to resist your pull. You were so charismatic; I was always surprised that you didn't have more friends."

"You know why _that_ was," said Will, sourly.

"Yes, which reminds me – why you are seemingly on such good terms with your brother? I seem to recall a time when all you could talk about was how Robin of Locksley had ruined your life."

"Certain . . . circumstances changed our relationship. I'll tell you everything, soon. Never fear, my dear."

"I never do when you're around," Hannah said sincerely. "Thank you, for saving me today. I've no doubt that I owe you my life."

"Please, no," Will moaned. "I already owe Robin my life, twice over. I don't need anyone owing me their life too!"

Hannah was shocked. Will owed Robin his life? "Well, your story must be good, if it involves a life debt."

"It is, I suppose, though I'm the bad guy for most of it."

Hannah watched as a look of guilt came over Will's face.

_He really has changed,_ she thought to herself. _He's no longer the little boy who was always getting into petty fights. He's become a man!_

"We're here," Robin announced to Hannah and Will, who'd been so ensconced in their conversation that they had forgotten about their companions.

Hannah looked away from Will to see Robin gesturing to the camp spread out below them. "Oh," she gasped softly.

"It's not much," Will said from her side, "But it's home."

"It's wonderful!" Hannah gushed. "I've always wanted to live out of doors. But my master insisted that I remained inside, trapped."

Will's head snapped up at Hannah's words. "Your . . . master?" he asked, stunned at Hannah's revelation.

"Oh," she gasped, a guarded look coming over her face at the realization that she'd let such an important fact slip out, "Nothing, never mind."

Robin looked as though he were going to comment about how no one should be someone else's master. But Will shook his head, signaling that Hannah would talk when she was ready. Until then, no one should force her to reveal more than she was willing.

"If it's pleasing to you, my lady," said Will, bowing and offering her his hand as he slipped into the persona of a courtier, guiding Hannah through the camp, "you will be sharing my sleeping quarters."

He motioned to his tree house, indicating that Hannah should climb the ladder. She did so, and Will made a grand sweeping gesture to the single room. "Home sweet home," he said.

Hannah took in the hammock, the rug, and the other objects that made up Will's room. "Quite satisfactory, my lord," she said, turning to Will and giving him her most stately curtsy. She rose and threw her arms around Will. "Thank you," she whispered, over and over again, doing her best not to cry.

"Anything for you, Hannah," said Will honestly, as he rubbed soothing circles across her back, the same way Robin had to calm him down from one of his many nightmares.

"Dinner!" called up a melodic voice from below.

Hannah looked over the edge at the top of a woman's head. "Who's that?" she asked Will.

"That's Marian, Robin's wife," replied Will. "She was almost married to the Sheriff of Nottingham, but Robin saved her."

"You admire Robin," Hannah said as they climbed down to the ground.

"Yes," said Will simply, "because he gave pride to our people. And he accepted me, acknowledging me as his brother. He's been a real comfort to me these past months . . ."

Will's voice trailed off as he recalled the times spent in Robin's arms, sweating and shaking, having been released from another dream about his near-death experiences. Hannah, realizing that there was more to Will's words, waited.

"But that's a story for another day," Will finished. "You've been through enough. You don't need to hear about my problems too."

"That's my choice to make, Will," said Hannah, gently. "However, if you do not wish to tell me at this time, I accept that. I'm here for you. Friends forever, remember?"

"Of course," said Will, taking Hannah's hand and squeezing it. He made to release her, but Hannah held on.

They arrived at the fire to find everyone else already gathered.

"And who is this?" asked Fanny, the 'mother' of the group.

"This is Hannah," said Will. "We grew up in the same village. But she moved away about 10 years ago."

"How did you come to Sherwood, Hannah?" asked Marian, gravitating to Robin's side and slipping an arm about his waist.

"I was being chased by some soldiers," said Hannah quietly, hoping that she wasn't to be interrogated about her past.

"That must have been terrifying. You poor dear," said Fanny. "Here's some food, to put meat on your bones. My, but you are a skinny lass."

Hannah took the plate gratefully. It had been several days since she had last eaten.

Will watched as she tore ravenously into the meat. "Hannah, slow down," he whispered. "I know what it is to be hungry. I've gone without food before, myself. But you can't shovel it all in. You'll overwhelm your stomach and make yourself sick."

With effort, Hannah set down the piece of meat she'd been devouring. She looked up and caught Robin's eye from across the fire. She flushed at having such a great hero witness her animalistic behavior. She realized, though, that Robin's expression was pained, as though he were remembering something that troubled him.

"Why does Robin look sad?" she asked Will.

Shooting his brother a subtle glance, Will recognized where his brother's thoughts were. He turned to face Hannah. "He's remembering a similar situation in which _**I**_ was the one devouring a piece of meat as though it would disappear on me."

"Oh, Will. I'm sorry," said Hannah, reaching for him to offer comfort and to show her support.

"All in the past," said Will, forcing the cheer back into his voice.

Hannah wasn't fooled, though. She and Will would be talking soon, about what they'd _both_ been through in the last ten years. She settled down to watching the various interactions between members of her new 'family.' Robin and Marian were turned to face each other, hands joined, conversing quietly. They were obviously very much in love, as their eyes shone when looking at the other. John and Fanny were surrounded by their children, joking and laughing about what they'd done that day. Bull sat with them, entertaining the smaller ones with funny faces. The painted man, Azeem, was talking to a fat man in a brown robe. _He must be Friar Tuck,_ thought Hannah. There were other people gathered around the fire that Hannah had yet to properly meet. What stood out most to Hannah was that, no matter how little one had, everyone was willing to share. Hannah turned to observe Will, only to find him staring right back at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Everyone gets along so well together," Hannah remarked. "I'm used to bickering and . . . other forms of disagreement. You know." She made a vague gesture that Will took to indicate her home life from before she moved away.

Checking that they wouldn't be overheard, Will leaned in closer towards Hannah. "What happened?" he asked. "One day, you were in the village, indulging in my desire to play the romantic hero. The next, you were gone, vanished into thin air. Where did you go? What did you do? Why didn't you ever come back? And why were those men chasing you today?"

"Whoa, slow down, Will, one question at a time. Are you sure you want to go into this now? We can always wait until morning."

"It's just . . . it's so sudden, seeing you again after all these years. I guess I'd just like an explanation. Not that you owe me one, though."

"No, Will. I do owe you an explanation, for my disappearance was as sudden as my reappearance was today. I'm sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye, but I was taken in the middle of the night."

"Taken?" Will was alarmed, "Where? Who took you?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for the entire camp to know of my background. Is there somewhere we can go to be alone?"

"Yes," replied Will instantly, thinking of his special place where he went to think. "We can go to the river. No one will bother us there."

They set down their empty plates and walked away into the lengthening shadows, hand-in-hand. Their departure did not go unnoticed, but Robin knew that Will and Hannah needed time to sort things out for themselves. He would make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed.

At the river, Will motioned for Hannah to sit down, though only after he had spread out his cloak for her to sit on.

"Just because I'm a girl does not mean that I deserve any special privileges, Will," said Hannah, gently reprimanding him. "But I appreciate the gesture. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And for the record, it's not because you're a girl that I do special things for you, either now or in the future. It's because you're my friend and I figure that you've had a hard enough time. If I can do anything to make life a little easier for you, then I will."

"Again, thank you, Will. Your friendship means the world to me."

They smiled at each other before gazing out at the rushing river in front of them. The sound of water hitting rocks calmed Hannah's nerves, which were on edge at the prospect of telling her story to Will, of all people. Meanwhile, Will, ever the gentleman, remained silent, sensing that Hannah had to decide for herself when to begin, if at all.

"My parents never wanted me," she said. "Or, I should say, they would have preferred for me to be a boy. As such, I was left to fend for myself, which is why I was always free to play with you. When I was seven years old, they were threatened with the loss of their land. They offered me in exchange, seeing an easy way to unload me onto someone else. His Lordship accepted and I was whisked away to his castle in the middle of the night, where I have spent the past ten years doing my best to escape. You found me today in the middle of one of my escape attempts, which would have failed if you hadn't stepped in when you did."

Will was stunned into silence. His best friend had, for all intents and purposes, been sold into slavery. "Hannah . . ." he whispered, wishing he knew what to say. He settled for placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her flush against his side. "Who was your . . . master?" he asked, stumbling over his words, refusing to think of Hannah being forced to submit to anyone's will but her own.

"Lord Manchester," Hannah finally replied.

Will gasped. Although from another county, Lord Manchester was well known as a tyrant, cruel and heartless. For Hannah to have been under his control for the last ten years . . .

Will suddenly had more questions than ever before. Luckily, Hannah, despite having been absent for half of his life, knew him well enough to sense his inner turmoil.

"Did he . . . harm you in anyway?" asked Will, desperate, yet, at the same time, unwilling to know.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Hannah, so matter-of-factly that Will was taken aback.

"What did he . . . do?"

"He raped me, for all intents and purposes, since I certainly never gave my permission."

At this, Hannah found herself in Will's arms, practically being smothered.

"Oh, God – Hannah, I am so, _so_ sorry. If there was something I could have done differently . . . you have to believe me, Hannah, I would do _anything_ to take away your pain and to ensure that you would never be hurt again."

"Thank you, Will. I appreciate it – truly – but what's done is done, and I have to move on. We both do."

Will gave a shuddering sigh, and nodded. "What else would he . . . _do_ to you?"

"He would punish me, ruthlessly," said Hannah, again, so nonchalantly that Will was momentarily stunned.

As she met Will's questioning eyes, she continued, "He would isolate me for days at a time, without food or water, for no reason at all. He beat me, or had others beat me. If I resisted, I was hit harder. There are marks – which you aren't going to see at this time. Generally, though, my punishments were the result of one of my escape attempts."

Will's head had been down, fighting the nausea, as Hannah spoke. At hearing that Manchester and his men had scarred her, his head shot up. He tensed, as though braced for a fight, yet relaxed at hearing that Hannah would let him see her scars – eventually.

"And that's my story," Hannah concluded. "You know what my home life was like, before I was 'sold.' It wasn't that different from life under Lord Manchester's rule. Now I'm here, with you, and I couldn't be happier. If my suffering is what led me to you, then I'd gladly go through it all again."

Will held her tighter, glad that he was there to help take the pain away, if only for a little while. "If you ever . . . _need_ _anything_ . . . anything at all, Hannah, you've but to command me. I'll be here for you, forever. I'm never letting you go, unless you wish to leave. And you will never feel pain, not if I can help it."

"Thank you, Will. I hope my trials and tribulations to be a thing of the past. If not, though, you are the only person I would willingly suffer for. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I feel exactly the same way, Hannah. I would die for you."

"I hope such an act is never necessary, but I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you."

The two settled into an easy silence as they regarded the river. They were together, and that was enough, for the moment.

Nestled in the safety of Will's arms, Hannah decided to broach the subject of Will's past. Now that her own story was out in the open, she was curious as to what Will had been up to for the last ten years. "Will, what have you been doing since I left?" she asked, coming straight to the point.

Will remained silent, contemplating what to tell Hannah. "This and that," he said, finally, evasive as ever. "My mother got sick and died shortly after your disappearance. I became an outlaw when I shot and killed a deer to pay for her funeral. When I retreated to the woods, John Little took me in as one of his own. I was raised without any special privileges, but I learned how to survive and fend for myself. Robin showed up – with Azeem and his manservant, Duncan, who has since passed away – about six months ago. I took every opportunity to attack him and his position in life. I even tried to knife him while his back was turned! At Wulf's warning, though, he shot an arrow through my hand in retaliation. When the Sheriff staged an attack on our camp, I was taken prisoner, as were many others. I was released, after being whipped, on the condition that I tell Robin of the impending hangings in honor of the Sheriff's marriage to Marian. I was to use this information to get close to and kill Robin. I made it back to camp, but was attacked by John, who considered me a traitor. That's where I got this," he said, motioning to the scar along his cheek that Hannah had noticed earlier.

Hannah, meanwhile, was sitting entranced at the tale of Will's escapades. She feared for him, even though he had obviously survived. After all, he was sitting with his arm wrapped around her, very much alive.

Lost in the past, Will was unaware of Hannah staring concernedly at him. "I ended up confessing to Robin that we were brothers. He tended to my wounds and housed me in his own home. The next morning, we talked again and I was struck by how wrong I had been – about Robin and a lot of other things. John, Fanny, Azeem, Friar Tuck, Bull, Robin, and I then made our way to Nottingham to rescue our men and Lady Marian. Everything was going according to plan until the prisoners were led out to the gallows. John and Fanny's boy, Wulf, was one of the prisoners, and he saw me in the crowd. Believing me to have betrayed and killed Robin, he attacked me, gaining everyone's attention. I was brought before the Sheriff, who sentenced me to hang with the others."

Hannah gasped at Will's danger, and found herself thanking God that he had been spared.

"There was no more room, so I told the Sheriff that I would have to 'respectfully decline.' "

Hannah laughed in spite of herself. That sounded like something Will would say. When put in awkward situations, he tended to resort to joking (in a completely serious tone of voice) so as to diffuse the tension.

Will went on: "Part of our men's rescue involved barrels of black powder that Azeem had concocted. When lit on fire, the powder would explode. Earlier, Friar Tuck and Azeem had placed one such barrel near the gallows. When the executioner saw that there was neither room nor rope to string me up with, he forced me to kneel across the barrel and tied me to that."

Will shuddered as the memories overwhelmed him. Hannah gripped his arm to remind him that he wasn't alone, that she was there with him, and that they would conquer the past together.

"There were drums," Will said softly, remembering, "and then Wulf was gasping for air. Robin shot at the rope strangling him and cut him loose. At the same time, Azeem blew up one of the barrels behind Robin for an added distraction. In all the chaos, the executioner continued with the hangings. He then turned to me. He leveled an axe at my head. I remember meeting Robin's eyes and trying to tell him how sorry I was that I hadn't been a better brother while I'd had the chance. At the last moment, right as the executioner raised the axe, I closed my eyes. I still wish that I'd been able to erase the fear in them. If I was going to die, I wanted Robin to remember me as strong and brave, not weak or lacking courage."

"No one could ever accuse you of cowardice, Will Scarlett," said Hannah. "You are the bravest man I know." She squeezed his arm and motioned for him to continue.

"I didn't feel brave. I was afraid, and, when I looked at Robin, I could see that same fear reflected in his eyes – fear for me, of all people. But death never came," said Will. "Instead, I heard a thump as someone fell to the ground and when I opened my eyes, there was Robin. He had shot a flaming arrow at the executioner and had saved my life. He cut the rope tying me to the barrel and pulled me out of danger as another axe landed where my head had been moments before."

By this time, Hannah was almost unsurprised that Will had cheated death twice, in quick succession. She was becoming used to the twists and turns that his story was taking.

"There was fighting all around. Then, suddenly, Robin was going after Marian, for the Sheriff was dragging her away. He used a catapult to launch himself and Azeem over the wall. I remember pulling the lever and being amazed that they'd actually cleared it. I re-entered the fight, only to discover that my strength was fading, for when Wulf had attacked me, he had re-opened my wounds which had only been bandaged the day before, meaning that in my still-healing state, I was vulnerable. I noticed Bull in trouble and threw my knife, only to turn and find a blade in my side. Unarmed, I fell and was almost killed, when Robin saved me, yet again. He stood between me and my attacker, at great personal risk, to ensure my safety. The battle over, I fainted from loss of blood and Robin carried me back home. I developed a fever but recovered several days later. About a week after that, Robin and Marian were married, with King Richard himself in attendance at their wedding, and we've lived in Sherwood ever since."

Hannah stared at him in awe. She no longer saw the little boy who had claimed her as his damsel in distress for him – and him, alone – to save. She saw a fearless warrior who fought for the good of all, rather than just for his own profit. "You've grown up, Will," she observed.

"I'd say that any change that has come over me has been due to Robin's influence. Having him in my life has inspired me. _He_ inspires me. Before Robin, life was about not getting caught. When he came, the band developed a sense of justice that had been lacking before. Watching him interact with the people of Nottingham during our time as unpardoned outlaws made me want to inspire a similar trust and devotion in somebody, someday."

Hannah smiled understandingly at Will. Having been treated as an outsider his whole life, even in the village where he'd spent his childhood, it was only natural for him to want to be included and made to feel special. "I can see that Robin's been good to you these past months," she said. "But how did he explain your childhood encounter?"

"He doesn't know," said Will quickly. "And I don't want him to. He'd only feel guilty and spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to me. I doubt he even remembers me: a scrawny little kid with a split lip and covered in bruises . . . He's different, Hannah, as am I. Just as he changed me, I changed him too, as did the Crusades. He's no longer the spoiled little rich boy who found amusement in picking on those smaller or weaker than him. He values everyone for their individuality and no longer lets class define how he judges a person's worth. He says that I taught him that, for before the Crusades he would have rejected me because of my peasantry. Yet now he embraces me and is proud to call me family."

"I'm happy for you, Will," said Hannah, choking up slightly at his uncharacteristic display of emotion. "You deserve for things to go right in your life, after all that has gone wrong."

"As do you, Hannah, my Angel," Will whispered softly, planting a comforting kiss on her head.

Hannah smiled up at him. _Even as a boy,_ _Will always knew how to make me feel as though I were the only girl for him,_ she thought to herself. Aloud, she said, "I seem to recall asking for your story of the past ten years, Will, not just the past six months."

Will smiled at her, sheepishly. "Nothing of much significance happened before Robin's arrival. I wasn't living; I merely existed, doing my best to survive for one day more and not get caught or killed. Robin gave my life a purpose. And that is why I gave you a detailed account of the last six months rather than the last ten years, for they have defined who I am – as has Robin, for I owe him my life."

Hannah was stunned at the intensity of Will's feelings for Robin, his brother. "I had no idea that you could feel so strongly about somebody, Will," she said, expressing her amazement at Will's reaction every time Robin was mentioned.

"Robin's not just 'somebody,' " countered Will.

"I'm not saying he's 'just somebody.' I can see how important he is to you and I understand. After all, I've viewed you as a brother for many years now, so I know how special the bonds of brotherhood are. I'm glad you have someone to give your life meaning."

Will had calmed down from what he had irrationally seen as an attack against Robin. He saw that Hannah had pulled away and was clasping her hands about her knees, which were drawn up to her chest.

"I didn't mean to start something, Hannah," pleaded Will. "With Robin, my emotions have always been either extreme hatred or extreme devotion. When he first showed up, I was in shock. I was presented with the man who had single-handedly ruined mine and my mother's life, and he waltzed into the camp and began to take over, making changes, something I had only ever dreamed of doing. After trying to kill him, his arrow through my hand made me realize that he deserved an explanation as to why I hated him with such passion. But I could never work up enough courage to approach him and tell the truth."

As Will spoke, he traced the jagged scar, hidden beneath his glove, which served as a reminder to not cross Robin. He looked up to find Hannah watching him intently. "Then there came my capture and subsequent release. I knew I was lucky to be free and not locked up, awaiting execution, so I decided that the time had come. His acceptance brought about a complete change in my emotions. When I'd walked into camp, and Robin called me out on my mission from the Sheriff, I expected for every breath to be my last. Robin had no reason to let me live. I'd been nothing but cruel since his arrival, when really he'd done me and everyone else a great favor – he gave us something to fight for. Add to my behavior the fact that we were brothers, proof that his father had tainted the family name by associating with a peasant woman, I was stunned when – rather than kill me – he embraced me and called me 'brother.' From that day forward, I have felt nothing but respect and admiration for him."

Hannah was silent for a moment. Then, she spoke, "Thank you, Will, for explaining to me so fully your feelings. I understand that you have forgiven him for your childhood – that much is obvious. I have yet to do so, though. I'm not saying that I will never forgive him. It will just take me a little longer to reach the same understanding as you two. As a child, he affected me too, for I saw through your mask to what you were feeling, and I have never forgotten. I wanted so much to wring his neck for what he put you through, however unintentional it may have been. Now, however, I respect that you are friends – as well as brothers – and I will work through my own feelings, as you have done."

"Thank you, Hannah. You're wonderful," said Will. "And I know you'll come to love Robin just as much as I do."

"I hope so, Will, for your sake," replied Hannah, returning the hug he had pulled her into upon her finishing her speech.

"We should head back to camp," urged Will. "It's getting late."

"First, we should wash our faces," Hannah pointed out.

Will realized that she was right, for tears had been shed at the realization that each had undergone tremendous amounts of pain in the last ten years. And without the other to lean on, they'd been forced to muddle through on their own.

The last time Will had cried like this had been when he'd suffered that breakdown after his fever, when Robin had followed him and talked to him, reassuring him that family was forever. He knelt by the river, splashed water on his face, and rose, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

Hannah, meanwhile, hadn't cried in years. Although she regretted burdening Will with her past, she realized how beneficial it had been to share her story. She'd released years of anger and frustration and hurt and sorrow through her tears that night, feelings that would have continued to weigh her down. Now, however, she felt as free as a bird in flight.

She stood and took Will's outstretched hand, giving him a friendly and playful squeeze. The moon shone brightly, guiding their steps through the woods as they made their way back to camp in silence. Breaking through the trees, they discovered that everyone had already gone to bed with the exception of Robin, who sat staring into the dying fire.

"Will! Hannah!" he called out as he stood to greet them.

"Robin," Will replied tiredly, feeling emotionally drained from recounting the past and virtually living through Hannah's experiences.

Hannah gave Robin a brief nod, unsure of how to address him. She didn't like him, but she didn't dislike him, either. After all, he had taken Will under his wing, so to speak, and had saved her life, as well as Will's.

"How has your evening been?" Robin asked conversationally.

Will and Hannah shared a glance before Will turned to answer Robin: "Our evening has been very healing. We've told each other stories of the last ten years and have helped each other to face our pasts." Will smiled down at Hannah as he spoke.

Robin took in their damp faces and red eyes, yet noticed their contentment in each other's presence. Smiling in understanding, he said, "I'm glad to hear that you've both found peace."

Again, Hannah nodded her agreement.

"That we have, Robin," said Will. "Well, we should turn in. It's been a long day. Good night, brother."

"Good night, Will. Good night, Hannah. Sleep well."

"Good night, Robin," said Hannah, a bit stiffly.

Despite Will's assurances that he and Robin were close friends, Hannah was still surprised at the slight formality that Will addressed his brother with. _There's something that Will's not telling me,_ she thought. _Either that, or there's something that Will himself is not aware of regarding his relationship with Robin. I shall watch them together to see if I can determine what the matter is._

Shaking off her unease, Hannah followed Will up the ladder to his tree house.

"You can take the hammock, Hannah," said Will gallantly. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Hannah knew better than to argue with Will, so she agreed and carefully climbed into the twisting cloth strung between two posts. Will settled himself on the floor. The hard wood didn't bother him. He'd had worse beds.

"Good night, Hannah," he whispered into the darkened room. "Sleep well."

"Good night, Will," came Hannah's reply. "I hope you sleep well also. Thank you for listening to me tonight."

"It was my pleasure, Angel. I'll always listen. If ever you have anything you want or need to say, don't hesitate to come to me. And thank you for listening to _me_ tonight, as well. Apart from Robin himself, I've told no one about what I felt when he first arrived and how my feelings for him changed."

"What goes for me goes for you, as well, Will Scarlett. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Hannah. Good night."

"Good night, Will."

The tree house then settled into an easy silence, as the inhabitants rested their weary minds and bodies, allowing for sleep to claim them.

* * *

><p><strong>When I originally wrote this, I planned on leaving Hannah pure – a virgin – but then I realized that, due to the time period, if a man like Manchester were lusting for her, nothing would have stood in his way of taking what he viewed as rightfully his – in this case, her body.<strong>

**Also, a quick explanation as to the title I've chosen: In **_**The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men**_** (1952), starring Richard Todd, the minstrel Alan-a-Dale sings a song called 'Whistle, My Love,' which depicts a young couple who won't let anything keep them apart. I felt that this accurately portrayed the emotions that Will and Hannah feel for each other, since, despite having been separated for many years, they have now found each other again and have vowed to never leave the other's side.**

**That said – I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of 'Whistle, My Love.' Please leave a review telling me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hannah hurried through the castle halls, mindful of any sentries that might be posted. She only had so much time before she would be missed. She'd be forever grateful to Hubert, the kindly page who had conveniently 'forgotten' to lock her cell and then looked the other way as she made her escape. Hannah moved faster, having heard approaching footsteps. She ducked into a convenient alcove to hide. She stuck her head out, looking both ways, before cautiously continuing on her way. However, she quickly threw herself back into the alcove at the sight of Lord Manchester. He looked determined. _

_The danger past, Hannah made her way towards one of the servants' exits. She heard someone give a yell and realized that her escape must have been discovered. Briefly, she thought of Hubert and hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble. She couldn't spare the page anymore time, though. She had to focus on finally making a successful escape._

_The way was clear, so she set off at a brisk pace, intending to get as far from Manchester's castle as possible. That plan was abandoned as soon as she heard hoof-beats behind her, though. Chancing a glance back, she saw that three men on horseback had set out after her. Hannah began to run, pushing herself until she thought her heart would burst. Despite her best efforts, though, the guards were gaining on her. No matter how fast she ran, she could not lose them._

_Closer and closer they came . . ._

* * *

><p>Plagued by the memories of her escape, (<em>Could it have only been that morning?<em>) Hannah tossed and turned, trying to escape, for defeat was unacceptable. Having delved into the past once already, Hannah was unable to avoid revisiting other unpleasant events, such as her most recent 'punishment' (more like torture).

* * *

><p><em>Hannah was in a room, alone, secured to the wall by ropes tied around her wrists. She was frightened, very much so, but refused to show any emotions that might weaken her in the eyes of her captor. <em>_**Speak of the devil,**__ she thought, as the door creaked on its hinges and swung open to reveal her master, Lord Manchester, flanked by two of his personal guards._

"_Have you considered my offer?" he asked, coming to stand in front of her._

_Hannah nodded._

"_Well, what is your reply?"_

"_This," said Hannah, speaking for the first time since Manchester's entrance. With that, she spat on him._

_Defiantly, Hannah met his gaze, daring him to do his worst to her, while she fought her body's out-of-control shaking, for secretly, she was terrified of retribution._

_Manchester retaliated. However, he merely slapped her across the face, causing her head to snap to the side. Hannah hardly considered this damaging – she'd had worse._

"_You'll change your mind," he promised with a whisper. "I have means of . . . persuasion."_

_Vehemently, Hannah shook her head. "I will never share your bed," she snarled. "I have more self-respect than that."_

_Manchester laughed. "What would you know of such things? You are nothing but an ignorant peasant!"_

"_I may be a peasant, but that fact alone does not make me ignorant. Knowledge is power, my lord. In this instance, making assumptions about me makes you the ignorant one."_

_At her veiled insult, Manchester advanced on Hannah. With nowhere to go, Hannah settled for staring him down._

"_You are my servant and I require obedience, not this insolence I am being subjected to!"_

"_I am God's servant," Hannah replied, "and will obey Him alone."_

"_In this castle, I am God!" said Manchester, voice rising in volume. "And I demand that you obey me."_

"_Comparing yourself to God is blasphemy and will cause you to burn in Hell," she said coolly, as she observed the guards behind him exchanging worried glances at Manchester's bold statement._

_Suddenly, Hannah found herself flat on the ground, her face buried in the hay that was scattered across the room's floor, having been cut free from the ties that had been holding her up. She made to rise, but found her movements restricted by something pressing into her back. She quickly realized that it was one of the guards and that Lord Manchester was standing in front of her, a sinister smirk on his face._

_Fear entered her heart, like an arrow shot from a bow._

"_Give her ten lashes, for a start," Manchester declared. Bending down to Hannah's level, he leered at her. "We'll see if the lash can convince you to reconsider my offer."_

"_I've been whipped before and held my tongue," said Hannah. "What makes you think that this time will be any different?"_

_Manchester didn't bother replying, merely nodded to the guard straddling her in a silent order for him to begin._

_Hannah braced herself as the whip descended. She bit back a gasp as the lash tore into her already marred skin. Again and again she was hit. She was reminded of past punishments for failing to complete her numerous chores to the satisfaction of her master – hard, grueling work that had left her 7-year-old self drained. When she was a child, her punishment had consisted of being hit with his belt and starved. The scars she sustained from that phase had been practically tattooed onto her young body. As she'd gotten older, Manchester had deemed her hearty enough to withstand the lash of the whip. Since then, he'd alternated between the belt and the lash, depending on his mood or how great his displeasure with her was. He would also have her locked up and continued in giving her as little to eat as possible, providing she remained healthy. Her master had a sick and twisted nature._

_Hannah realized that she was no longer being hit. The pain had receded, if just for a moment._

"_So, my dear," Manchester was saying. "Will you deign to share my bread and bed, and provide a bit of comfort to a lonely man?"_

"_Never!" Hannah managed to gasp out._

_As though expecting such an answer, Manchester nodded and calmly said, "Continue," to the man straddling Hannah._

_The whip descended once more and Hannah, unprepared, cried out in pain._

_Again and again, Hannah thought it would never end. All she could see was blood, staining her vision red . . ._

* * *

><p>While Hannah relived her worst punishments from her adolescent years, as well as the hard manual labor she had done as a child, Will was facing his own demons: drums, rope, and an axe, as well his surprising reunion with Hannah that morning.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Will and Robin were relaxing – the pressures of running the outlaw camp could be overwhelming – by fooling around in the forest, swinging from tree to tree. John, Bull, and Azeem were looking on with tolerant smiles on their faces, glad to see Robin enjoying himself with Will. It did them all good to see the two brothers so at ease and carefree when in each other's presence, a sight that had been rare, as of late.<em>

_All at once, they heard the sound of men on horseback, seemingly in pursuit of someone. Before long, a girl burst into the clearing that the Merry Men were above. She fell, but quickly sprang to her feet and turned to face her pursuers._

"_Hannah!" Will whispered, recognizing his playmate from the village he'd grown up in. He crept carefully along his tree branch, causing the leaves to rustle. As he moved, he stealthily drew his bow and arrows, prepared to help Hannah in her escape. Will was so intent on the scene playing out beneath him, and looking for a way to aid Hannah without hurting her, that he forgot about everything else – even Robin's presence nearby and how his brother was preparing his own bow and arrows._

_Fury coursed through Will's veins as he saw the leader force himself on Hannah before striking her down. In an instant, Will had released an arrow, scoring a direct hit in the center of the leader's hand. At the same time, as the leader let Hannah go, Will saw his chance and dropped to the ground, bracing his body to land securely on both feet. As he fell, he realized that he had shot the man exactly where Robin had shot him. Will was sure that this fact would not go unnoticed by his brother. For now, though, Will's focus was on Hannah and how to help her._

* * *

><p>As though looking through a kaleidoscope, Will watched as the scene changed. Suddenly, rather than participating in the events of that morning, Will found himself in Nottingham, observing the events of six months before and being unable to help in any way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Will's feet were firmly planted on the ground, frozen in place.<em>

_**I can't move!**__ he realized. __**I need to get up there and help free the men. Robin's counting on me to cut them loose. I can't let him down!**_

_No matter how hard he tried, though, Will could not break free of whatever was holding him back. Helplessly, he heard the pounding of the drums begin and watched as the prisoners were led out, watched as Wulf attacked someone in the crowd, watched as – _

_**That's me!**__ Will realized. __**But . . . how can that be? I'm standing here, yet I'm there as well. How can I be in two places at once? What's going on?**_

_He continued to watch as he was taken before the Sheriff and sentenced to hang with the others. Panic growing, Will was only able to stare as he was forced across Azeem's barrel of powder, an axe leveled at his neck. The executioner raised the blade, preparing to end Will's life._

_**Robin! **__Will thought at the top of his lungs._

_He watched, horrified, as the axe began its descent . . ._

* * *

><p>Will was shot up – wide awake – and took stock of his surroundings. His breathing was erratic, yet eventually slowed, much sooner than Will had been expecting. He'd had similar nightmares and had always required the presence of Robin to calm him.<p>

_Why is tonight different?_ Will wondered.

Before long, though, Will realized what had awoken him. Hannah was thrashing about in the hammock, crying and reaching before her as though imploring some invisible person. Throwing off his blankets, Will stood and went to Hannah's side, intent on calming her down before she threw herself out of the hammock.

_How should I go about waking her up?_ thought Will. He decided to settle for gently shaking her shoulder. "Hannah, it's just a dream," he whispered. "You're safe. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Arms flailing wildly, Hannah made contact with Will's face, causing him to fall down. He was up again in an instant, and proceeded to shake her more persistently. "Hannah, you have to wake up," he said. "I'm here, Angel. I swear – I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. You're safe." Like a mantra, Will repeated the soothing words over and over again till finally, he saw Hannah's eyelids flutter open.

"Oh, Will," she cried, as she realized where she was and that she'd been dreaming.

Gently, Will pulled her out of the hammock and brought her to sit on the floor. Hannah, meanwhile, was clutching at his shirt as though it were a lifeline. For several minutes, Will just sat, holding Hannah and offering her comfort, rubbing circles on her back, all things that Robin had done for him when he'd been woken up by a nightmare. _I woke and was able to fight off my own nightmares because of Hannah,_ Will realized. _She is, and will always be, more important than my own well-being._

At last, Hannah's sobs quieted and her breathing returned to normal, as did her pulse, which had been throbbing at an alarming rate. Hesitantly, Will pulled her away so as to see her face. He took in the tear tracks and slowly raised his hands to her face, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, deciding to start with the obvious.

Hannah nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

At first, Hannah was silent, and Will thought that she would refuse to open up to him.

"It was horrible," she began. "I was being punished for refusing my master's advances. I'd been punished before, but this was my last time before my final escape, though he didn't know this at the time. I was in a room and my hands were tied above me. I couldn't move. Manchester came in and asked me if I'd reconsidered his offer to share his bed, and all that that implied. He'd been after me as a mistress for several years, but I always refused – not that that mattered to him, he took me whether I was willing or not. We exchanged barbs, and I was cut loose. I landed face-first on the floor, but I couldn't get up. One of the guards was straddling me. Manchester ordered for him to give me ten lashes—"

At this, Will couldn't hold back a gasp at hearing that his beloved Angel had been whipped, as he had been.

"When the guard had finished, Manchester asked if I had changed my mind. I said that nothing he could do would ever induce me to give myself to him, willingly or otherwise. He was furious and motioned for the guard to continue. There was blood everywhere. All I could see was red. And that's when I woke up."

Wordlessly, Will pulled Hannah into his warm and welcoming arms, crushing her to him. "I am so incredibly sorry that you were put through that, Hannah," he said, turning his head slightly downwards to allow for Hannah to hear him, as her head was buried in his chest. "By the river, when you told me that you were scarred, I never imagined . . ." his voice trailed off as he was overcome by the shock of what Hannah had been subjected to: beatings and sexual advances by men much older than her.

When they'd first sat, Hannah had been trembling. Now, however, she had relaxed enough to loosen the death-grip she had on the front of Will's shirt. As she released the wrinkled material, she noticed a wet patch as well. "Will, I'm sorry. I've stained your shirt with my tears."

"No apologies necessary, Angel," he said soothingly. "I was glad to offer my shoulder for you to cry on. I'll always be here, Hannah, in whatever capacity you desire."

"Thank you, Will. I don't know what I'd do without you," said Hannah, as she nestled herself against Will, relishing in the warmth emanating from him.

Will began rocking Hannah back and forth, hoping to ease her into a sleep filled with pleasant dreams. As for himself, Will was positive that he wouldn't be able to close his eyes for the rest of the night – his purpose would be to see that his Angel remained undisturbed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the second chapter is done. Not as long as the first, but I felt that I'd give these two a chance to commiserate over the troubles that plague their sleep.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Hannah woke up, the first thing she felt were hands around her waist, holding her against a warm body.

_Will,_ Hannah thought, a smile playing across her face. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled back into his chest.

Will felt her move and smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Good morning, Angel," he whispered. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she replied, remembering the events of the previous night and how Will had held her and watched her cry until she had run out of tears.

"It appears that we are the cure to each other's nightmares then, for my concern for you woke me up from my own bad dream," Will theorized.

"You have nightmares too?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, usually about my imprisonment or one of my near-death experiences. Last night I dreamed that I was in Nottingham, watching the executions, and Robin was nowhere to be found – he wasn't coming to save me. I woke up right before I died, though, which can be seen as a good omen, I suppose."

"You're a survivor, Will," Hannah declared. "You don't need to rely on anyone else to rescue you. You have the power to save yourself."

"You're right, of course. Still, it's nice knowing that someone cares enough to risk their life for you."

Hannah sat for a moment, lost in thought. "I'd rather have someone to live for, something worth fighting for. Though being ready and willing to die for one's cause is admirable, too."

"Everyone would rather live than die," said Will, remembering Robin's words to him following the battle of Nottingham. "But I think it's important to know when your death will be the most advantageous, if death is unavoidable, rather than dying in vain and helping no one."

Hannah could sense that they were heading into dangerous territory, for she remembered Will's declaration from the previous night, how he would die for her. Although she felt the same, she didn't want to get into such a serious discussion so soon after being reunited. She'd prefer they take the time to get to know one another again. Only then would she re-examine the feelings for her best friend-turned-outlaw that had suddenly sprouted up, seemingly overnight, unbidden and unexpected.

Will, as though sensing her discomfort, gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and said, "Come, Angel. Let's go have breakfast."

"Delighted, Will Scarlett," Hannah replied as Will hoisted her to her feet.

Stepping outside, Will held the rope, his means of getting to the ground, in one hand and gestured for Hannah to come closer. "Hold on to me," he instructed, and then they were descending.

As they landed, Hannah beamed up at Will, having never experienced anything like it before. Will, for his part, was thrilled to see Hannah taking pleasure in the simple things life in Sherwood had to offer. As they collected their plates and filled them with left-over meat from dinner, greeting several of the forest dwellers, Will led Hannah over to a quiet place where they could sit and talk.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, subtly referring to the nightmares that had plagued her the previous night.

"I'm doing much better thanks to you, Will," said Hannah.

"I'm glad to hear it," Will said, smiling as he patted her hand, "Anything for you, Hannah."

After sharing a secretive smile, each turned back to their breakfast. Once they were finished, Will led Hannah around and showed her the way the camp was run.

Will had just introduced Hannah to Tom, the camp's oldest resident, when they heard Robin's voice: "Will, come over here!"

"If you'll excuse me, my lady, I'll leave you two to get acquainted," he said, reluctantly dropping Hannah's hand, though not before planting a light kiss on her knuckles.

Shooting her a cheeky grin, Will departed, leaving Hannah to watch his retreating back and observe how quick he was to fall in beside Robin – as well as how he positioned himself slightly behind his brother, maintaining a respectful distance between them. "Is he always at Robin's beck and call?" she asked Tom, nodding in Will's direction as she stared in wonder at the sight of him doing another's bidding so readily.

"Rare is the time when he denies his brother anything, my lady," Tom replied.

"Oh, please. Call me Hannah. "My lady" is Will's idea of a joke, something he started when we were children."

"How are you finding life in Sherwood, Hannah?"

"I love everything about the forest. There's something liberating about living here, out in the open like this. I've never fancied the confines of a castle or a manor house. I've always longed for the freedom of the outdoors – clears skies, trees rustling in the breeze, birds singing . . ."

Hannah gave a sigh of contentment. Tom chuckled slightly, for she sounded exactly like Will.

"Do you plan to stay long?"

"I hope to, if Manchester doesn't drag me back by the roots of my hair," Hannah said, shuddering slightly at the thought of falling back into Manchester's clutches. Momentarily turning her attention to Will and Robin, Hannah noted their serious expressions directed towards her, and how they quickly averted their eyes when they saw her looking. "Excuse me, Tom," she said, deciding that she should find out what was going on, especially if it concerned her, as their gaze indicated.

As she approached, she heard the tail-end of their conversation: "She should never be alone, then, if you're so worried about Manchester. Somebody should be with her at all times, to keep her safe," Robin was saying.

"She won't like that," Will warned, "She's a free-spirit and won't take to the idea of having a bodyguard, even if it's for her own protection."

"And if that bodyguard was you?" Robin pressed. "I think everything would work out perfectly then. Hannah's safety would give you the proper motivation to actually get a job done right, and you two could get reacquainted. It's been years, hasn't it, since you've seen her? And she's grown into quite a pretty young lady. I can't imagine there being any complaints from either party if a way was found for you to spend more time together."

Inwardly, Hannah seethed at Robin's veiled insult towards Will's capabilities. Keeping her tone light, though, she made her presence known. "Playing matchmaker, Robin?" she asked teasingly. "And what was that about a bodyguard, Will?"

"Nothing, Hannah. Nothing important," said Will vaguely.

Hannah was persistent though. "A bodyguard for me, perhaps, hmm?" she asked, knowing full well that that's what they'd been talking about. "Well, I think –"

"Hannah, please," said Will beseechingly, interrupting whatever she'd been about to say. "Go talk to Marian or help Fanny with the children. Leave the planning to us. We know what we're doing."

"And I know Manchester," Hannah countered. "He won't rest till I'm locked away in a tower that only he has the key to. I'm not a person to him – I'm chattel, property to be bought and sold. I'd expect such an opinion from a nobleman, but I never thought my best friend would be so dismissive of me."

With that, Hannah turned on her heel and strode purposefully away.

Will was left staring after her, speechless. _What have I done?_ he thought despairingly.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked without a sense of direction, so great was her anger at both men, for Will had merely snubbed her to impress Robin, she was sure of it. When she was next aware of her surroundings, she found herself in the same clearing where she had faced Manchester's men, which confused her, for their bodies seemed to have disappeared.<p>

"Robin sent Little John and the others back last night to bury them while we were by the river," said a familiar voice from nearby.

Hannah turned to find that Will had followed her, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for being so dismissive of you, Hannah," he continued sincerely. "That's not like me . . . at least, not where you are concerned. I don't know what came over me . . ." He gave a helpless shrug.

"You don't have to explain. I understand, Will," said Hannah, approaching quickly and reaching for his hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "You were trying to show off for Robin, am I right?"

"Yes, as usual," he sighed resignedly, accompanied with a tender smile reserved only for Hannah. "Robin affects me in ways that no other man can. I value his opinion of me and seek his approval at every opportunity. Is that so wrong?"

"No, Will. It's natural to want the respect of someone you admire. What matters is how you go about it."

"I see," said Will, contritely. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Always," Hannah replied, moving to embrace him.

Will enthusiastically returned the hug, more receptive to being shown love since Robin's acceptance of him. Having pulled away and making as if to return to camp, he was stopped by a tugging on his arm and the sound of Hannah's voice.

"Let's not go back yet, Will," pleaded Hannah. "Can you teach me all that you know, like how to throw a dagger, and how to carve a piece of wood, and how to follow animal tracks?"

Will stared at her in wonder. "Why do you want to learn how to do all _that_?" he asked incredulously.

"I want to be able to defend myself, for when Manchester comes. And, also, I wouldn't mind learning how to do something constructive. So, will you?"

Will gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of Manchester, and vowed to never let anyone who meant any harm to ever lay a hand on Hannah again.

"I don't see why not. I'll do it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Will," cried Hannah, impulsively throwing her arms around him once more.

Will responded in kind, wrapping his arms completely around her waist and actually managing to lift Hannah off her feet. All the while, he smiled into her neck, where his own head was buried.

"I've missed you," he whispered softly.

"I know, Will," replied Hannah. "I've missed you too – so much so that it sometimes felt like a physical ache inside of me."

"What's done is done. By the will of God, we have been reunited. Let us not waste His precious gifts."

"Well said, Will Scarlett," replied Hannah. As she withdrew from the safety of his arms, she planted a light kiss on his cheek that left them both blushing.

"So, what do you want to start with?" asked Will, referring to the deal they had just struck.

"How about knife-throwing?" Hannah proposed tentatively.

"Alright," said Will agreeably, already drawing one of his many knives from his belt. "So," he began, immediately slipping into teacher-mode. "You hold the blade like this," he demonstrated. "You hold your wrist like this, and then you fling the knife towards your intended target." That said, he let the blade fly, scoring a bulls-eye in the trunk of a tree on the other side of the clearing.

Hannah stared in wide-eyed awe, clearly impressed. "That's amazing, Will. Can I try?"

Will nodded, passing over another of his knives to her. He watched as she held the blade exactly as he'd shown her. She looked to him, checking that her wrist was in the right position. Then, she let go, flinging the blade with all her might. It landed in the same tree trunk as Will's had, though slightly lower and more to the side than his.

"That was good for your first attempt, Hannah," said Will encouragingly. "Care to try again?"

Hannah nodded eagerly. She'd meant it when she said she wanted to learn everything that Will knew. She needed to succeed and prove to both herself and everyone that she was as good as a man. For that had been part of what had irked her while under Manchester's "care" – his continued assumption that men were superior to women. She firmly believed that man and woman could be equal in many regards, and she hoped to prove that here.

They practiced all afternoon until such a time came where Will was having to remove his knives before Hannah threw her own, so accurate was her aim. Will was the perfect teacher: patient, encouraging, and kind, but not afraid to tell her if she was making a mistake.

"Thank you, Will," said Hannah, breathless with excitement as Will finally called it a day. "You've been wonderful, and I feel as though I really learned a lot."

"You should be proud of yourself, Hannah. Not many pick up on knife-throwing as quickly as you did."

"I'm flattered, Will. I take that as a great compliment."

"As well you should." They stood regarding each other for a brief moment. Silence had fallen, and it was just them, alone in the clearing. "We should head back now, before Robin sends out a search party for us," said Will at last, though Hannah thought he seemed to regret having to bring their time together to an end.

Hannah nodded, but before Will could move to walk away, she had her arms tightly wrapped around him. "Thank you," she whispered, and Will could hear so much behind those two words, more than Hannah probably thought he could. Then again, he always had been able to read her better than anyone else, just as she could with him.

"You are most welcome," he replied. Pressing a kiss to her brow, he pulled away. "Now, come," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. She did so, gladly, and they walked off through the woods together, swinging their joined hands back and forth. No words were needed – they understood each other perfectly.

They arrived at the camp just in time to help prepare dinner. Wulf ran up at their approach. "Hi, Will! Hi, Hannah!" he said exuberantly, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hi, Wulf," said Will, playfully ruffling the young boy's hair. He knew that Wulf still felt guilty for the events in Nottingham six months before, and that Wulf tried to make it up to him at every opportunity. So, he did the same, taking every opportunity to assure Wulf that nothing had changed between them – they were still mates. "What's going on?"

"I've been sent to collect firewood," he revealed.

"I'll help," Hannah volunteered.

"We _both_ will," said Will firmly, gripping Hannah's hand in his.

"Great! Thank you so much," said Wulf as they walked back into the forest together. "Do you know how hard it is to find enough fuel to keep a fire burning for an entire camp? I wasn't looking forward to doing that on my own."

"You're never alone, Wulf," said Will. "Not while you have me – and Hannah."

"Of course, Wulf," said Hannah, following Will's lead. "We're always happy to help."

"Thank you," said Wulf, falling unnaturally silent.

"Hey, now," said Will, kneeling on the ground so as to be level with him. Hannah, sensing this was a private moment between the two of them, stood off to the side. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to feel guilty anymore for what happened at Nottingham. _None_ of that was your fault, do you understand?"

Wulf nodded, albeit hesitantly. "I can't help but feel that it was and it wasn't. Don't you see, Will? If I hadn't attacked you, the Sheriff might never have noticed you, and you would have been free to carry out your part of Robin's plan."

"Maybe, maybe not," Will responded evenly. "Someone _else_ might have noticed me and brought me to the Sheriff's attention. Ever thought of that? Either way, what's done is done. And I don't blame you in the slightest."

"Thank you, Will," said Wulf, moving to embrace the young man who was as much his brother as his other siblings were.

"You're welcome, Wulf," Will replied, returning the embrace and holding on just that little bit tighter, their conversation having reminded him of his time in Nottingham's dungeon and how he'd taunted the guards to distract them from Wulf. He'd never told anyone – not even Robin – what he'd gone through. He just said that he'd been beaten. But he'd never said what for. And, if he had his way, he never would. There was no reason for anyone to know. It was done, that was all that mattered. He had no regrets.

The pair's feelings settled once more, the trio now set off again, gathering what pieces of wood would do best to keep the camp's fire burning for as long as was necessary. They worked in silence, occasionally shooting the other a friendly grin or maybe a teasing wink. Soon enough, their arms were laden down with branches and the like, so they headed back to camp, where they were greeted with cheers. Though it was summer in Sherwood, the nights could still get a bit chilly, so an ever-burning fire was greatly appreciated by all.

Hannah was watching Will carefully. Though he seemed happy and carefree as he stood playfully bantering with Bull, there seemed to be something off about his manner. He was subdued, and his feigned exuberance only served as a poor attempt to make up for this fact. Robin had noticed as well, Hannah realized. But she was determined to be the one to talk to Will. After all, she was his friend long before _Robin_.

"Hello," she said, sitting down on the same log that she and Will had occupied only that morning. "What's wrong?"

Although momentarily startled, Will was soon smiling. That's what he'd always appreciated about Hannah – she always let him know where he stood with her. There were no keeping secrets from each other, it just wasn't done.

"Talking to Wulf dredged up some old memories," he admitted.

"Oh?" she remarked, her interest piqued.

He shot her a look that let her know she wasn't fooling him. He was going to tell her the whole story, and they both knew it.

"When I was in Nottingham," he began, speaking slowly, "I was beaten. That much was obvious when I returned to camp. I had welts covering my back and chest. According to some, it looked as though my guts had been spilled before being hastily shoved back inside of me."

Hannah gave a low gasp at hearing the truth to Will's injuries.

As he had the previous night, Will continued speaking as though unaware of Hannah's presence, completely lost in memories of the past. "What I haven't even told Robin was that it wasn't just for appearances sake that the Sheriff had me whipped. The guards were about to go after Wulf, so I made myself a target before they had the chance to act."

"What did you do?" asked Hannah, taking his revelation surprisingly well. And yet, it wasn't all that surprising when she thought about it. That was who Will was – at least, as far as she knew – the kind of person who would willingly sacrifice his well-being for that of his friends.

"I began to taunt them, making up rhymes that even the lowest peasant would be able to recognize as an insult. That seemed to do the trick, since they came after me with a vengeance and forgot all about Wulf."

"Will, I'm sorry," said Hannah, giving his leg a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry – it happened a while ago, and I'm alright now," Will replied evenly.

"Still, you suffered – and for that, I will always be sorry."

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

They watched the flickering firelight while taking comfort in the fact that they were together again.

After a moment, Hannah broke the silence. "What do you think we'd be doing if I hadn't been sold and you weren't outlawed?"

"Who knows? Life was so uncertain for us back then. There's more security in the greenwood than in town, wouldn't you say? We have more of a chance at making a future for ourselves here."

There was a pause as each considered Will's words. Then, he continued, "What about you? What do _you_ want from life?"

"To be free," Hannah replied instantly, "To be able to live without fear of persecution. I don't care what I do with my life – I leave that to God's will – but as long as I'm free, I'll be happy."

"I promise, Hannah – I'll see to it that you're free, if it's the last thing I do," Will vowed.

"Oi, lovebirds," Bull called out to them.

Hannah's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, while Will made a rude hand gesture that Hannah promptly chastised him for.

"What is it, Bull?" asked Hannah politely.

"Could you give me a hand with the little ones? I promised John and Fanny that I'd tuck them in."

"Of course," said Hannah agreeably. "If you want, I could even tell them a bedtime story."

"I'm sure they'd be delighted," said Bull.

"Wonderful. I'll be right back, Will," she said, turning to her companion with a dazzling smile.

Struck dumb by the sudden insight into Hannah's very soul – and the beauty waiting to be found within – all Will could do was nod, a lovesick expression on his face as he watched her leave.

"You've got it bad," he heard from behind him. Slightly startled, Will spun into a defensive crouch, only to find that his "attacker" was Robin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Will demanded tersely.

"My apologies, brother," said Robin contritely.

Silence fell between the two as they stared off into the distance, broken only by Will saying, "I disregarded Hannah's opinion this morning to show off for you. Would you have done the same to Marian if you cared enough to show off for me?"

"I know, Will. I also wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was wrong to speak to you as I did. Hannah got the best of both of us, didn't she?"

"She _has_ always had a way about her," said Will with a chuckle as he remembered all the times he'd been bested by Hannah. Even after so many years, she still carried herself differently than others did, and she possessed a remarkable intelligence that continued to surprise those around her, especially considering the lack of education available to people of her social standing. "She's never let circumstances dictate her actions. She will _always_ speak her mind, no matter who might be present."

"Admirable traits," Robin conceded. "But I still don't see exactly how she's important to you. However, I recognize the fact that she _is_."

"_How is she important?_" Will hissed. "She's Hannah – that's reason enough. If specifics are what you want, though – alright, fine. She's kind, brave, and loyal to a fault. She's always thinking of others before herself. She feels things deeply, which makes her susceptible to getting hurt – and she has been. But all along the way, she's never once stopped caring. Yes, I love her. I've always loved her, and I will continue to do so until the day I die. Does that answer your question, _brother_?" he spat.

Robin stood in stunned silence. Then, without another word, he strode away to the opposite end of the camp, where he engaged Marian in a lively conversation. Breathing heavily, Will watched him go, before schooling his features into a neutral expression so as to leave Hannah in the dark as to his and Robin's quarrel, a more recent occurrence ever since her arrival. As such, given the circumstances, he didn't want her to feel guilty or to think that she was coming between him and his brother. Forced to choose, he would hazard a guess that Hannah would win over Robin every time. They'd known each other longer, after all, and she'd been there for him when Robin had been denying his existence. Shaking his head in exasperation at the mystery that was Robin of Locksley, he turned around to find Hannah watching him. Without a moment to lose, he crossed the distance separating them and wrapped his arms around her slight form, swinging her in the air.

"Well, not that I'm complaining about a show of affection coming from you, but what brought this on?" she exclaimed, her feet once more firmly planted on the ground.

"I had a talk with Robin that reminded me of my feelings for you, and how important you are to me," said Will, choosing to omit the part where he and Robin had an actual fight over her importance.

In response, Hannah snuggled in closer to Will's chest, his arms tightening instinctively around her.

"What story did you tell the children?" asked Will, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them like a blanket, "One of ours?"

"The first one you ever told me," Hannah revealed, her voice muffled from being buried in Will's shirt, "Jack and the Beanstalk."

"My mother's favorite," said Will. "She told me that story so many times that it wasn't long before I could recite it back to her."

Hannah pulled away to look up at Will, a sad smile on both of their faces as they silently paid their respects to the memory of Celine Scarlett and her wonderful stories.

"I miss her," Will whispered, "Every day, I think of her, and wonder what she'd be doing if she was still alive."

"I miss her too, Will," said Hannah softly. "She always had time for me, and made me feel as though I were home. She was more of a mother to me than my own was. I loved her."

"And she loved you," said Will, "As though you were her own daughter."

"I'm glad."

The two shared a look that spoke of time spent together as children and time they planned on spending together in the future. Will raised a tentative hand to wipe away tears that had fallen from Hannah's face, while she did the same for him.

"Come on," he said, winding an arm about her waist. "Let's go to bed."

Wordlessly, Hannah nodded and followed him towards "their" tree. Movements labored, as though she was walking through water, Hannah made to climb the ladder, Will appearing at the top shortly after.

"Now," he said, once they were inside, "Do you want to try the hammock again?"

Hannah shook her head. "Can I sleep with you, Will? Please?"

"Of course, Angel," he replied, settling himself on the ground and opening his arms to her. "Come here."

She went willingly, nestling herself in the safety of his embrace. She decided, then and there, that she never wanted to leave. When she closed her eyes, though, she was assaulted with images of her past. Under the tyranny of Manchester, fear had been a constant companion, and she now had no idea how else to live.

"Will, I'm afraid," she whimpered.

"Afraid of what?" he asked gently, tone not at all condescending.

"I'm afraid of what I'll see if I go to sleep," she confessed tearfully.

"It's alright, Angel. I'm here, and nothing is going to take you away from me again." Hannah continued to tremble, though. "Would it help if I told you a story?" He felt her nod against his chest. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "Once upon a time," he began, "There was a young girl, who lived with her parents in a village . . ."

Hannah allowed Will's voice to wash over her, soothing her frazzled nerves. He was right, as always. Nothing was going to separate them, for the simple reason that Will wouldn't allow it. He'd protected her before, and he would continue to do so for the rest of his days. Will was the one constant in her life that she was sure would never change. Even if the world was coming to an end, he'd be there to steady and guide her.

". . . The boy and the girl were forced to live at separate ends of the kingdom. But they never stopped fighting to be together . . ."

Dimly, Hannah recognized the story Will was telling as her own – and, by default, his. But she fell asleep before the story could reach its conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke early to be met with a beautiful sight. The sun was just rising, and the way it shone on the morning mist was magical. Then he turned his head and his breath caught in his throat. The sight of Hannah resting peacefully in his arms made his heart seem to trip over itself, as though it would leap right out of his chest. He'd never felt this way before, but he was wary of letting Hannah know of his feelings too soon. He didn't want to frighten her. After all, she would surely be cautious about entering into a serious relationship – with anyone, not just him – when her virtue had been stolen so viciously from her (not that it made any difference to Will – he knew it wasn't her fault, and that she'd done all she could to remain pure).

"Good morning, Angel," he whispered, as he felt her stirring.

"Mmm," she mumbled, tightening her arms around him, "Morning."

"Sleep well?" he asked gently.

"Yes, surprisingly," Hannah replied. "Thank you for the story. I think it really helped."

"I'm always glad to do what I can for you," said Will, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Breakfast?"

"No," said Hannah petulantly, "Will you stay and hold me for a little while? I . . . I like being in your arms," she confessed, her cheeks burning.

"Your wish is my command," said Will, drawing her closer and smiling as he felt her burrow further into his chest. He began to hum, and as he did, he stroked Hannah's hair, wishing that he could just as easily brush her troubles aside. However, they would unfortunately have to face the past before they could begin to imagine a future for themselves. "What do you want to do today?" asked Will at last, breaking the comforting silence that had seemed to surround them like a protective shield from the outside world.

"Do you think Friar Tuck would be amenable to loaning me a Bible?" asked Hannah. "Reading material has been scarce these past ten years, and I would appreciate the chance to reacquaint myself with God."

"If you speak as eloquently as that," remarked Will, "I'm sure the Friar would not find any reason to deny you your request. Meanwhile, I'll see about getting Azeem and John to teach you the finer points of swordplay and the staff. I'll leave Robin to you, though – I'm sure you can handle him."

Hannah chuckled appreciatively. "I've no doubt I can, if he's anything like you."

Will held her close for a moment longer, before releasing her and indicating that they should make an appearance if they wanted any food. Will got up, stretching his arms and yawning widely, then turning to offer Hannah his hand, which she used as leverage to spring lightly to her feet.

Stepping outside, Will held out the rope to Hannah. Without waiting for him, she swung down to the ground as though she'd been doing it for years. Once Will had joined her, she smirked at him.

"I'm a fast learner," she said.

As they walked over to the campfire together, Hannah could have sworn she heard Will muttering under his breath about "know-it-alls and show-offs," but she ignored him, in favor of selecting plates and serving them both a conglomeration that may have appeared unappetizing, but in reality made a quite tasty stew. The pair of them ate on the same log bench they'd sat at the previous morning, since no one seemed to want to claim something that Will and Hannah had apparently formed an attachment to. Feeling surprisingly cheerful that morning, Will flung some of his broth in Hannah's direction for a joke, laughing when it splattered all across her face.

"You asked for it, Will Scarlett," she declared. "This means war."

In retaliation, she flung some of her own broth at Will, laughing when it splattered across his face. "How do you like it now?" she taunted him.

Deceptively calm, Will set his bowl of stew on the ground and rose to his feet, his eyes betraying nothing. Hannah matched him move for move, waiting in silent anticipation for whatever he had in store. Suddenly, without warning, Will sprung forward in an attempt to tackle her to the ground. But Hannah was too quick for him and deftly moved aside. Will's weight caught him off balance and caused him to tip precariously over. Righting himself, he spun around to face Hannah and ran towards her, inciting her to flee. He chased her around the camp, neither aware of the stares they were attracting as they ran, laughing gaily, with Hannah always remaining one step ahead of Will.

They finally stopped at the base of the camp's great oak tree, Will on one side, Hannah on the other. They darted back and forth many times, playing a game of cat and mouse, before Will finally outmaneuvered Hannah. He leaned heavily on his arms, which were pinned to either side of Hannah's head, as he attempted to catch his breath after their madcap dash through the camp. Though he knew he was invading Hannah's personal space, he felt it was time for a little test, at least where he was concerned. He could understand if she were still wary of the other men in their ragtag group of pardoned outlaws, but he felt that if _his_ intrusion were a success, it would pave the way for Hannah's future, and allow her to heal by letting other men – ones who meant her no harm – past the carefully erected walls she had built to protect herself from any further pain.

"I give up – you win," Hannah gasped, still laughing from the joy she felt at being free to run with Will in the same way she had when they were children. Chest heaving as she sought to regulate her breathing, she took stock of their positions, and realized exactly how close Will was standing to her. She looked up and found that she couldn't meet his gaze – her eyes, instead, focused on his lips. She wanted so much to close the gap between them and find out if his lips were really as soft as they looked, but she didn't dare. Why would Will ever consent to be with her when she was broken, damaged goods?

Ducking under his arm as she fought to control the blush she felt creeping over her cheeks, she darted away, back to their forgotten meal. "Come on, Will," she called behind her, "Or I'll eat what you don't."

Will watched her go, wondering what had just happened. Surely he hadn't imagined the spark between them, or the way she had flushed a delicate shade of pink at the realization of how close they'd been standing? What could have made her run away? Shaking his head in bewilderment, Will followed after her, deciding to put the incident from his mind, at least for the moment, until he felt that the time was right to broach the subject. He wanted to be with Hannah – he really did – but only if she felt the same way as him. Otherwise, he'd let her go with a clear conscience and wish her every happiness.

"You seem to be very light on your feet," he commented, rejoining Hannah on the log bench.

"Manchester liked to play games," she replied tersely. Will could only nod, not knowing what to say in response to that.

They finished their breakfast in silence.

Will rose, holding out his hand for Hannah's plate. "If you want, I can wash that for you while you go speak to Friar Tuck."

"Thank you, Will," said Hannah, smiling up at him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before."

"Don't worry, Hannah. I understand that there will be things that remind you of your life before Sherwood. I also understand that you may not want to talk about your experiences yet. But I'm here for you when you _do_ decide that you're ready."

"Thank you, Will," Hannah whispered, visibly moved. She rose on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on Will's cheek. "You make a fine gentleman."

"That's quite a compliment coming from you," said Will.

"Oh, go on," Hannah laughed, waving him on his way.

Winking cheekily at her, Will turned and strode away. There was a new bounce to his step as he walked towards the river, and he found that he was glad his back was to Hannah so that he could hide the huge grin plastered on his face. He valued Hannah's opinion as much as he did Robin's, so for her to praise him so highly meant a lot to him.

Still chuckling, Hannah watched Will's retreating form until he had disappeared through the line of trees. Only then did she turn her attention to locating the Friar. When she found him, he was conversing with Azeem.

"Good day," she said softly, almost as though she were afraid to call attention to herself.

"Good day, Hannah," they replied.

"Friar Tuck," said Hannah, "Would you allow me to borrow your Bible? I haven't held a book in my hands in ten years, and I want to reconnect to God."

"Certainly, my child," the fat Friar responded. "Wait here. I shall get it for you."

"Thank you," she whispered, ducking her head respectfully as he waddled off.

"Come, sit with me," Azeem beseeched her, patting the space next to him that the Friar had just vacated.

Cautiously, Hannah joined him. She didn't mistrust Azeem because of where he was from or what he looked like, but because he was a man – and no man had ever treated her decently, save Will. "How did you find yourself in England?" she asked after a moment's silence.

Azeem pondered how much to tell her. He'd noticed how she seemed to instantly clash with Robin – similarly to Will when Robin first came to Sherwood – so he decided that the full details were necessary to perhaps sway her to see Robin differently.

"I was in the same prison as the Christian," he said, referring to his nickname for Robin. "His friend, Peter, as I later found out he was called, was accused of stealing bread, but Robin said that he did it so as to spare his friend the pain of having his hand chopped off. He was very weak, you see, and would not have survived the amputation."

Hannah gasped at hearing what the penalty for stealing was. At the same time, she was confused, for Robin clearly had two fully functional hands.

"Robin used the moment as the sword was raised to break free. There was chaos as prisoners begged for him and Peter to take them as well. I called out to warn him of an approaching guard, which, I believe, influenced his decision to cut my bonds a short while later. We broke out, only for Peter to suffer a fatal blow – he'd been shot with an arrow. He ran towards the guards to distract them from the Christian and I."

"What happened next?" asked Hannah, who was listening intently, enthralled by the tale of Robin and Azeem's daring escape from a foreign prison.

"I vowed to stay with the Christian until I had saved his life as he had saved mine," Azeem replied.

"And have you?" asked Hannah.

"Indeed I have. In the rescue of Marian, I prevented the Sheriff's witch of a mother from running Robin through with a spear."

"Then why are you still here, if you don't mind my asking?" Hannah wanted to know.

"There is nothing left for me in my homeland, child," said Azeem. "When your Will's brother saved me, I had been sentenced to die because of my love for a woman. Returning now would mean my death."

"That's terrible," Hannah murmured, who couldn't imagine being in the position Azeem had been in. A person couldn't help who they fell in love with – instead, love found them.

"A small price to pay for your beautiful English weather," said Azeem with a wry chuckle.

Hannah laughed at hearing that, for the sky was currently overcast and there was a threat of rain later in the day. "How true – nothing can compare to a day spent in England's countryside or its forests."

At that moment, Friar Tuck returned, a well-worn book clasped in his hands. "Here," he said, holding it out to Hannah. "Take good care of that."

"I will," Hannah promised. "Thank you, Friar."

"My pleasure, child," said Tuck, smiling kindly down at her.

Beaming, Hannah excitedly ran off after bobbing a quick curtsey to Azeem and the Friar. She knew the perfect place to read – the great oak tree that was right at the heart of the camp. She could see everything that went on, and she would also be able to keep an eye on Will, for she was growing worried about him and Robin. Although there were moments of seemingly heartfelt tenderness between the two, there was also an underlying tension that made Hannah uneasy. A storm was brewing, and Hannah feared the outcome.

Scrambling up the great oak tree's trunk, Hannah situated herself in one of the overhanging limbs, allowing her feet to dangle. She wasn't worried about falling – she had spent the years of her youth climbing trees with Will, after all, and had only fallen once. After a brief sweep of the camp – Azeem and Friar Tuck were still talking; Fanny was hanging a load of clothes out to dry; John was play-fighting with Wulf, while Bull egged them on; and Robin was teaching Marian how to handle a longbow – Hannah settled down to read.

Will returned from washing his and Hannah's dishes to discover a slight disturbance. Standing on the very same fallen tree where Robin had boldly declared that the outlaws were free if they only believed themselves to be, was the camp's resident loudmouth – Caleb Carlton.

"Why should we follow him?" Caleb was saying. "What's so special about Robin of Locksley? He's just a spoiled little rich boy. When he gets bored with us, he'll go back to being the lord of his own manor house."

Will found he was unable to stifle a laugh, for Cal sounded exactly like he had before the events of Nottingham. The group, who had previously been hanging on to Caleb's every word, now turned to face him.

"Something funny, Scarlett?" asked Caleb, though his tone suggested that Will had better answer in the negative.

However, Will was never one for doing what was expected of him. "You, actually," he replied.

Caleb jumped down from the ledge he'd been perched on and stalked over to Will, the crowd parting to make way for him. Hannah, sensing a disturbance, looked up from where she'd been reading and immediately swung down to the ground so as to stand by Will.

"And what amuses you about me, exactly?" Caleb demanded of Will.

"You'll find, Cal, that there's not one amongst us who would dare go against Robin. Not because we fear him, but because we love him. He's earned his position as our leader, and I, for one, would lay down my life for him."

"You're just saying that because you're his bastard of a brother," said Caleb.

Will raised his fists determinedly. Cal could say what he wanted about him, but he wasn't about to let Cal get away with doubting Robin.

"I'm prepared to back up my claim. Are you?" he challenged.

"Bring it on," said Caleb with a sneer.

Inclining his head, Will waited for Cal to make the first move. He wasn't worried – he'd gotten into plenty of scrapes as a child, and, thus, had learned how to handle himself appropriately. As expected, Cal swung wide, giving Will plenty of time to evade his flailing fist.

"That the best you got, Cal?" he taunted.

The man in question responded with a snarl, flinging himself at Will with the intention of knocking him to the ground. Hannah got in his way, though, by discreetly placing her foot in his path and causing him to trip. However, Cal wasn't fooled by her innocent expression, and now directed his attention her way, rather than at Will. Though Hannah stood her ground, Will could tell by the slight widening of her eyes that she was afraid. Without a thought for himself, he took a stand between her and Cal.

"Back off," he warned. "She was merely trying to help me."

"In which case she's as much to blame as you," Cal countered.

Before any more blows could be landed, though, the ring that had formed around the trio parted to reveal Robin. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Just a friendly disagreement among the common folk, your lordship," said Cal condescendingly as he swept Robin a mock bow.

Inwardly, Will seethed, "That's not what happened at all, Robin. Cal insulted your abilities to lead us, and I simply defended you."

"Don't forget about her," said Cal, gesturing towards Hannah.

Will continued speaking. "When Hannah tried to help me by tripping him up, Cal went after her instead of me, at which point I stepped between them to prevent any harm befalling Hannah."

"I appreciate your concern, Will," said Robin, not unkindly. "But I can take care of myself. And you're hardly capable of defending _Wulf_, much less a girl like Hannah."

Having already turned his back to dismiss the conversation, Robin missed the look of unbridled fury that entered Hannah's eyes, and the way that she stepped deliberately in front of Will, her fear forgotten.

"A lot you know," she called after him.

Intrigued, he spun about to face her. "Explain," he implored her.

"Will has defended both me and Wulf, numerous times. When I was a child, he took a whipping for my sake. And he distracted the guards from attacking Wulf in the Nottingham dungeon. I imagine you know what _that_ means, what his "distraction" entailed."

Robin's eyes shifted to find Will, who had lowered his head, almost in shame, at Hannah's pronouncement. "Is this true, Will?" he asked.

"It is," replied Will.

Robin took a step forward, only for Will to slowly retreat, before turning tail and running, the crowd once more parting to make way for him, eerily reminiscent of when Robin had shot an arrow through Will's hand. Shaking his head in exasperation, Robin followed, hazarding a guess that he would head for his sanctuary – the river. When he arrived, he found Will staring out impassively at the water, his arms crossed as he hunched over defensively.

"I've misjudged you, Will," said Robin to announce his presence. "I'm sorry."

Will shrugged, waving his hand in a gesture that Robin took to mean he should forget what had happened. "It's not important," he said.

"What did Hannah mean when she was talking about you and Wulf? What exactly happened in that dungeon?" asked Robin. Though Will had shared some of his experiences with Robin, he obviously hadn't told him everything.

"The guards were going to torture Wulf, for "fun," they called it, or "sport." I knew John and Fanny would kill me if anything happened to their boy, so I began taunting the guards, making up rhymes to insult them, call them off. It worked, too. They came after me instead, which was what I had intended all along."

Robin approached Will, carefully wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder, horrified at learning that his brother had suffered even more than he'd already been aware of. "You're more of a hero than I could ever hope to be," he said sincerely, awed at Will's courageous display.

Will snorted. "I wouldn't say that," he retorted. "I've done many things I'm not proud of, including my treatment of you. I'm hardly heroic."

"Perspective, little brother," Robin chided him. "You're a hero in my eyes. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess," said Will, shrugging as though he couldn't care less, when, secretly, he was thrilled that the brother he admired so much thought so highly of him.

Robin hated seeing Will doubt himself, and decided to shift his brother's focus to the reason he'd followed him in the first place. "You defended me. Why?" asked Robin.

"You're my brother, and that means something to me," Will replied.

"Are you implying that being brothers _doesn't_ mean something to me?"

"You tell me," Will shot back. Robin was stung that his brother could think so little of him and their relationship. Then Will dealt the final blow. "It's not weakness to show you care, brother," he said softly.

"And you think I don't?" asked Robin quietly.

"Your words contradict your actions," said Will, "And vice versa. I suggest you get your priorities straightened out. Now, I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind. Please leave."

Recognizing a dismissal when he heard one, Robin turned on his heel and strode away, inadvertently confirming Will's suspicions. If he _really_ cared, Will reasoned, he would have refused to leave and, instead, remained to talk about what had put a strain on their relationship when, months before, they'd been the best of friends.

Hannah watched for Robin's return to camp, waiting for the proper moment to approach him. Finally, she saw him break through the line of trees. She walked quickly up to him, her strides lengthening in her desperation to reach him before he had the chance to disappear. Suddenly, though, she found that her nerves had deserted her.

"Robin," she began, almost stammering.

"Yes, Hannah, what is it?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I was wondering . . . That is, I've been talking with Will . . . Would you teach me how to shoot a bow and arrows?" Her words came out in a rush, all jumbled together, but Robin had gotten her meaning.

He threw his head back and laughed. The idea of teaching a woman – and Hannah, no less –how to defend herself was preposterous. "And why would _you_ want to learn _that_?" he asked once his guffaws were under control again. He was met with stony silence, Hannah's icy gaze enough to freeze Hell over.

"Manchester is coming – this is a fact that cannot be denied," Hannah declared. "And I _must_ know how to defend myself before then, or suffer the consequences."

"But why?" asked Robin. "There are plenty of men here who would protect and defend you with their very lives. Will, for one, would do anything to keep you safe."

"Neither Will nor anyone else, for that matter, should have to. I should be able to take care of myself, which is why I'm asking you for help. You're the best archer in Sherwood. Will you teach me what you know?"

"You're safe as long as you're with us, Hannah," said Robin, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to teach you anything when someone who knows what they're doing will always be standing right beside you."

"Earlier, I saw you teaching Marian how to shoot a bow and arrows," said Hannah, "Why her but not me?"

"Marian is my wife—"

"Yes, and I am Will's friend. I thought being his brother meant something to you," Hannah quickly countered. "If it did, you would do this for his sake, as well as for mine – teach me, Robin, _please_."

"No," said Robin simply.

Hannah was quickly getting angry. Robin's recalcitrant attitude suggested, at least to her, that he felt justified in denying her request because she was a woman. That made her mad.

"If your "reason," as you may call it, for refusing me is what I think it is, then let me set the record straight," Hannah fumed, "Fundamentally, there is no difference between men and women. A woman's essence is the same as a man's, making a woman capable of doing the same work and thinking and feeling the same as any man. So don't you dare tell me that my place is here in camp, embroidering a sampler, simply because of the fact that I am a woman! I've done the work of a man, I've been punished like a man, and I've been subjected to sexual advances by men. I imagine learning to shoot a bow and arrows is relatively easy in comparison."

Robin was stunned by Hannah's revelation, and he had a feeling that what she'd just said was only a small sampling of what she had experienced over the past ten years.

"My mind is made up," said Robin. "As long as Will or I or one of the other camp members is around, you'll be fine."

With a strangled yell of frustration, Hannah shot Robin a look filled with loathing before stomping off to find Will and complain to him about his brother. When she arrived at the river, she found Will sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, his face buried. At the sound of her approach, his head shot up and he looked around wide-eyed. Hannah gasped as his bloodshot eyes met hers.

"You've been crying," she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," said Will, deciding there was no point in denying what Hannah could clearly see for herself.

"What happened?" she asked, joining Will on the ground and leaning against him, his arm instinctually coming to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against his side.

"Robin – that's what happened," he said, a touch of the old bitterness creeping into his voice, back from when he still resented his and Robin's connection.

"What did he do?" asked Hannah, curious as to what wrong Robin had done his brother this time.

"It's more of what he _didn't_ do. I accused him of not caring about our relationship as brothers, and he turned the question on me, acting as though I had betrayed him by thinking such a thing," said Will. "Then, when I asked him to leave me alone to think, he did just as I requested, whereas, if he truly cared for me, he would have stayed to talk about when and where our relationship changed."

"That's not entirely fair, Will," Hannah pointed out. "You should be frank with Robin, rather than trick him with a test he's sure to fail."

"I admit that asking him to leave when I really wanted him to stay was not entirely straightforward. But he never said whether he truly cares for me or not. Even when I asked him upfront, all he could do was act wounded and ask how I could think such a thing of him."

"Perhaps he is confused," said Hannah gently, who couldn't believe that she was actually defending Robin Hood of Locksley, the bane of her existence. "After all, he has spent many years believing that he is an only child. He might still be learning what it means to be a brother, and what it is you expect of him. If that is the case, then you need to help him understand. Don't punish him for being ignorant when he cannot help being so."

"What would I do without you?" Will sighed, pulling Hannah closer and planting a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"I shudder to think," said Hannah teasingly. She took a deep breath, preparing to tell Will of her and Robin's conversation. Though she loathed lowering Robin's esteem any further in Will's eyes, she needed his help if she were to successfully prove herself.

"What is it?" asked Will, having heard her intake of breath and anticipating whatever it was she needed to tell him.

"I had a conversation with Robin," Hannah began, "About his teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrows. He refused. Although he didn't say it in so many words, I understood his reasoning to be because I am a woman."

Will began to tremble with rage, and he clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking. He quickly shot to his feet, as though he'd been burned, and strode hurriedly towards camp, completely ignoring Hannah, who was managing to match him stride for stride. She had _always_ seemed to match him in skill, if not sometimes surpassing him.

"LOCKSLEY!" Will bellowed, his former anger towards Robin resurfacing at this most recent injustice against Hannah. He was incensed that Robin would deny Hannah anything, especially the opportunity to defend herself.

"Will," said Robin, surprised at the fury in his brother's voice, which he hadn't heard since his first appearance in Sherwood, when Will had never missed an opportunity to viciously attack him and his previously chosen lifestyle.

"How dare you?" Will snarled, encroaching on Robin's personal space and jabbing a finger at his chest. "How dare you deny Hannah the chance to defend herself?"

"She doesn't need to," said Robin, attempting to placate Will. "Not so long as you or I or someone else who is capable is nearby."

"And suppose Hannah finds herself alone? What then, _brother_?" spat Will. "When she's surrounded on all sides, with no way out? When she's threatened with more than bodily harm, but the destruction of her very soul? What then? Or have you forgotten the circumstances in which we found her? What do you have to say to _that_, brother?"

Robin sighed in defeat. "You win," he murmured. "Hannah, I've no doubt that you'll be a proficient pupil. I'm sorry for how I may have made you feel."

"Apology accepted," said Hannah somewhat stiffly. "Now, I believe that you and Will should discuss your recent behavior towards each other. I shall leave you."

Will watched her go, admiring the way she seemed to glide across the ground, her skirt trailing after her. He turned to find Robin looking at him sadly, even at the same time as there was a knowing smirk on his face.

"You fancy her," he said.

"Yeah, I do," Will replied, the sudden realization striking him like a bolt of lightning. He smiled widely at Robin, "I fancy Hannah."

Robin's grin faded as he took in Will's appearance, taking note of his bloodshot eyes the same way as Hannah had. He reached out to his brother, tenderly rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Will's cheeks as he attempted to erase any evidence of tears, for he knew how his brother hated to seem weak.

"Was whatever that has happened between us the reason you were crying?" Robin asked, though he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Yes," Will finally admitted, though only after debating for several moments on whether or not he should lie to his brother. At last, he decided that he'd done enough lying – from now on, he'd tell his brother the absolute truth, no matter what the cost. "I don't feel as though we understand each other anymore, Robin," he went on, "After Nottingham, our relationship was new territory to both of us. We didn't know what we were doing – we learned as we went along. But now, I feel as though I've finally figured out what I want from you, yet you don't know what you want from me. And as a result, you shut me out. Is that what you want, brother? Do you not want _me_ anymore?"

"Oh, god – Will, no, that's not true at all," Robin protested vehemently, dismayed and alarmed at learning what his brother believed – or, at least, thought – to be the truth of their relationship. "I love you – you're my brother. And I will never cast you aside as our father did. You're much too important for me to ever let you go."

So saying, he pulled Will into his arms, much as he had when he'd first learned of their connection. Will went willingly, collapsing against his brother's steady form. Lovingly, Robin tilted Will's head up so that their eyes met. He placed his hands on either side of Will's face as he said, very solemnly, "I once made a vow to avenge our father's death. I swore it on my own blood. After the Sheriff's death, I made a similar vow – albeit a silent one – to always be there for you, so as to make up for the years you'd spent alone. I've said that I would make my stand with you, side by side, and I'm a man of my word, Will. You're stuck with me."

"Good to hear, brother," Will said, his eyes suspiciously bright at hearing Robin swear to always stand by him and to never desert him. After being alone for so many years, he'd grown accustomed to the emptiness he felt inside. But since he'd revealed himself to Robin – and been accepted – his greatest fear had become the loneliness that was once his constant companion. He no longer saw himself leading a life of solitude – he saw Robin, and now, Hannah, and he realized that he would never have to be alone again.

From a distance, Hannah watched the brothers' interaction, a smile playing across her face. She turned around sharply at a tapping on her shoulder.

"The Christian and his brother have settled things between them?" asked Azeem.

"For now," Hannah replied. As Azeem moved to join her in watching Robin and Will's embrace, she turned to face him fully. "Azeem," she began, "Will you teach me to fight with a sword?"

"It would be an honor," said Azeem, "Shall we start right away?"

"Yes, please," Hannah said eagerly. "You're a much more willing teacher than Robin was," she said as she followed Azeem to where the weapons were kept. He selected a wooden sword for Hannah to practice with and handed it to her.

"You asked Robin to teach you archery?" Azeem clarified.

Hannah nodded. "He refused at first, but Will convinced him to give me a chance."

"I am glad," said Azeem. He led Hannah a short ways away where they wouldn't be disturbed. "Here," he said, holding out his own sword. "Grip the hilt like this, and take a fighting stance."

Following his directions, Hannah was soon thrusting forward and parrying Azeem's blows, as well as making use of the footwork she was taught. She caught on to his techniques as quickly as she had to Will's knife-throwing method. As she moved about, she realized that she had already been doing this to evade Manchester whenever he got in the mood to "play." With all her hard work, she impressed Azeem with her dedication and persistence. Soon enough, he presented her with a _real_ sword and took up a fighting stance as well, presenting her with a challenge to test her newfound abilities.

"You progress quickly," Azeem praised her.

"Thank you, Azeem," said Hannah, beaming at him, his words like music to her ears.

"My pleasure," the kindly Moor said. "Shall we practice again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Hannah murmured. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome, child," said Azeem, motioning that she could leave if she so wished. She ran to embrace him and smiled before darting off. Azeem threw his head back in a rich full laugh.

Hannah ran up to John, who was just leaving his hut. "John," she called out.

"Yes, Hannah?" he asked curiously, wondering what she could want. He noticed Will watching from the distance with his eyes narrowed, and smiled reassuringly at him. He'd look out for the youngster's love.

"I was wondering if you would teach me how to use the staff? I want to learn to fight and to be able to defend myself."

"Surely, lass," he said, grinning at her. He ducked back inside his hut and emerged with two poles. One was extremely shorter than the other. At Hannah's quizzical expression, he explained, "I always keep an extra one around to help train Wulf and the other children."

Hannah nodded in understanding, and they turned to leave the camp behind. "I'm ready," she said once they were a suitable distance away.

"Here," John said, handing Hannah the shorter of the two staffs. With that, the lesson began.

Hannah swung and spun in circles, wielding the staff with incredible force, a look of fierce concentration on her face as she poured all her rage at Manchester into fighting John, who hadn't given her any instructions beyond telling her to trust instincts. He believed that life was the best teacher anyone could ask for.

Their fight seemed to rage on, the sweat pouring down both of their faces. Hannah showed amazing skill as she put John through his paces. As she fought, she realized that Robin had been right, to an extent. She didn't need to defend herself . . . because she already could. She'd always had the power to stand up for herself – she just hadn't realized it. Through the "games" Manchester had played, he had inadvertently taught her many things that she had previously taken for granted. But now, she would use the knowledge she had been gifted with against her former lord and master.

"Thank you for the lesson, John," she said, after she had managed to knock him off his feet by feinting in one direction and then quickly cracking the pole against the back of his legs instead.

"Well, bugger me," he exclaimed, as he rose unsteadily to his feet. "It is I who should be thanking you, for I have learned to not underestimate those who are smaller and seemingly weaker than I am."

"My pleasure, John," she replied. "I was glad to oblige. May I go now?"

"Of course," he said, waving an arm in the direction of the camp.

Without any further prompting, Hannah was off, racing to find Will and tell him of her successes and the revelation she had had. "Will," she called out, enthusiastically throwing herself at him. Though he barely managed to catch her, he gripped her tightly lest she slip from his grasp.

"How has your day been, Angel?" he asked, smiling down at her.

They walked together towards the campfire, their arms wrapped around each other's waist, the flickering light leaving elongated shadows that shimmered in the early evening light, and Hannah launched into a tale about fighting both Azeem and John, and how she'd realized that she'd always had the necessary skills to defend herself – ironically enough, due to Manchester.

Will laughed right out loud at hearing that, "If and when you face him," he said through his chuckles, "He's going to be in for a nasty shock."

"I'll say," Hannah agreed.

They took their place around the campfire circle, other members of the band joining in for the evening meal. As Hannah dished out food into both her and Will's plates, she asked, "How did your talk with Robin go?"

Will paused with a forkful of food raised halfway to his lips, and sought out his brother amongst those gathered. He found him, talking quietly to Marian, and turned back to face Hannah. "We've reached an understanding," he said simply. "I explained my actions by the river, and he swore to never leave me alone again."

"I'm happy for you, Will," she said, squeezing his shoulder gently as a sign of support. "I know how much your brother means to you."

"Yes," said Will, smiling at Hannah. "He _is_ very important to me, as are you."

Hannah blushed and ducked her head, pleased at Will's veiled compliment. There weren't too many people Will valued above himself. He'd always looked out for his own interests first, others' second. She had been the only person during their childhood, apart from Will's mother, who he would willingly protect no matter the cost.

"Thank you, Will," she said simply.

Will merely smiled at her in response, and they settled down to eat their meal in peace. As Hannah looked around her, she was overcome with love for her new family, for family the Merry Men were. She had had a less than pleasant childhood – to be accepted here so quickly was like a breath of fresh air. She wasn't looked down on for her background – few who knew what it actually was – and she wasn't relegated to the status of a servant, for there were none in Sherwood. Everyone was equal, willing to share their few possessions, and Hannah hoped she never had to leave.

Little did she know that it was the calm before the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed pleasantly in the forest. Before Hannah knew it, almost a month had gone by since her mad dash into the safety of Sherwood. Hannah's lessons were progressing. Recently, Robin had praised her for being such an apt pupil and never making the same mistake twice. Will looked on with pride, whispering to Hannah that Robin's compliments were as valuable as a king's ransom.

Hannah beamed, both at Will's revelation and Robin's kind words. "Thank you, Robin," she said, sincere for once in her address of him.

Though Hannah was becoming adjusted to life in the Greenwood, she was still wary of the men in camp, especially Robin, as he had once led the life of a nobleman. Having been abused for so long, it was only natural, and everyone was very understanding.

Once, Robin moved to tenderly stroke her cheek, in gratitude for having so greatly affected Will. Hannah flinched, but stood her ground, having learned early on not to show weakness in front of her opponent.

Robin's hand stilled. "I'm sorry, Hannah," he said apologetically.

"It's alright, Robin," she said tiredly. "I'm still adjusting to the fact that a man's touch does not necessarily bring pain."

"That will always be true as long as you are one of us, Hannah," Robin vowed.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Unbeknownst to Hannah, Will was sneaking up quietly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning in a circle so that Hannah's skirt twirled around them. She let out a shriek that quickly turned to laughter.

Robin watched in amazement. Just a few minutes ago, Hannah had acted as though he were going to hit her. Now, here she was with Will, acting like a girl in love.

Will set her down and Hannah immediately turned in his arms to face him. "You are an incorrigible rascal, Will Scarlett," she declared.

"I can but try," he said, grinning at her. Addressing Robin, who was planning an excursion into Nottingham, he informed him, "Little John and the others are ready when you are."

"Thank you, Will," Robin smiled at him. "Now, can I trust you to look after Hannah and Marian in my absence?"

"Of course, Robin," said Will, attempting to keep any annoyance he felt out of his voice. He managed to check his temper, though, as there had once been a time when he had not trusted Robin either. As such, Will felt that Robin was justified in doubting him – just as Will had yet to pay off the life debt he owed Robin, so too did he still have to earn his brother's trust. Hannah did not share these sentiments, though. She believed trust to be synonymous with family. Robin and Will were brothers – therefore, they should inherently trust each other, without limits.

"We are not children, Robin," said Hannah sharply, also annoyed by Robin's apparent lack of trust in his brother and his infantilizing of her and Marian. As she had pointed out to him before, just because they were women did not mean they were necessarily inferior to men. Many women actually had the capability to surpass men in skills that had traditionally been considered male-dominated. "We can take care of ourselves," she continued.

"My mistake," said Robin, inclining his head in acknowledgement of Hannah having bested him. He then strode off to confer with Little John, Azeem, and Bull, who were accompanying him to Nottingham.

The reason for this venture was to determine Hannah's safety were she to go to town. She enjoyed life in the forest, and lived each day to the fullest. Nonetheless, there were needs that could only be met by Nottingham's thriving market, such as material for a new dress. Hannah was still wearing the rags she'd escaped in, and desired something fresh. Will had promised to speak to Robin, since Hannah continued to clash with the camp's leader, so as to secure a guarantee for Hannah's safety. Robin, in turn, had said that he would scout around Nottingham to see if there was, or had been, any interest in Hannah's whereabouts. If the coast was clear, he would give Hannah leave to travel to Nottingham with an escort. That being the case, Will had instantly volunteered, which had surprised Robin.

Will hadn't been to Nottingham since the rescue of Marian, Wulf, and the other men. Robin's pride was hurt, and he felt slightly insulted that Will, who claimed that their bond was so strong, would rather return to Nottingham with Hannah than with his own brother. Will's reasoning, as he had explained to Robin, was simply that Hannah needed him to be strong for her, so he would be, whereas Robin was strong enough for the both of them. Robin had been forced to accept this decision, albeit grudgingly. He was still adjusting to what it meant to be a brother, and didn't necessarily agree with Will concerning his strength. He certainly wasn't infallible – he had weaknesses, the same as anyone else, Will being one of them. Robin still had flashbacks to that single terrifying moment when Will's head had been on the chopping block. If he'd lost his brother that day – and so soon after learning of his existence, too – he didn't know what he would have done. Will was more precious to him than his own life, and he valued his safety as much as he did Marian's.

"Why do you not like him?" Will asked of Hannah, when he realized that they were both watching Robin with avid curiosity.

"He just rubs me the wrong way," Hannah replied, "Similarly to what I've heard of you two upon your first meeting, though for different reasons, I'm sure."

Will gave a noncommittal hum, "Good enough answer, for now," he said. "But you'll have to forgive him someday."

"I might," said Hannah, "If you told him the truth about—"

"No, never," Will quickly interrupted. "He doesn't need to know. It would only upset him."

"As well it should," said Hannah, frustrated by Will's reluctance to divulge the story of their youth to Robin, who had ruined both of their lives, for Hannah had felt Will's pain as surely as she felt her own.

At that moment, Robin rejoined them, approaching Will with his arms outstretched. "Farewell, brother. I will return, as always, I promise."

"I know, Rob," said Will, hugging his brother back with enthusiasm.

Waving to Hannah, and gripping Will's shoulder once more, Robin departed for Nottingham.

Marian made her way over to where Will and Hannah were standing.

"Good day, my lady," said Will, grinning cheekily at her as he bent over to reverently kiss her hand.

"Hello, Will," Marian replied, blushing prettily at Will's attentions. "Hannah," she said, "How are you?"

"I am doing well, Marian. Thank you for asking," Hannah replied, smiling at her. She had always liked Marian, ever since her first evening spent in the camp. Marian hadn't pressured Hannah to say where she had been or what she had been doing. She had given Hannah her space to get settled as she adjusted to living a life of relative freedom. As time had passed, the two ladies had grown closer, to the point where Marian felt comfortable in sharing certain details of her life, and the part Robin had played. Hannah appreciated Marian's stories so much, and had grown to admire Robin, though only slightly, that she found herself opening up to Marian and telling her all about life under Manchester – the beatings, the sexual acts she had been forced to perform, and her many escape attempts. Marian, having been almost raped herself, had been properly horrified, and begged Hannah's leave to at least tell Robin, but Hannah had sworn her to secrecy. What had happened to her was in the past, and that was where it should stay. She would confront Manchester when the time came, and not before.

"We have the day to ourselves. We're free to do whatever we want," said Marian. "Would anyone care to go wading in the river?"

"I'd love to," Hannah exclaimed, who loved the water as much as Will did.

"I'll race you," said Will, nudging Hannah's shoulder before darting off, laughing madly.

"And I'll still beat you," Hannah yelled after him, taking off in pursuit.

Marian chuckled, before following at a more refined pace. When she reached the riverbank – the very same place where she had first admitted to loving Robin, though not in so many words – she found Will and Hannah hunched over and panting as they sought to breathe.

"You spend enough time chasing after each other," Marian commented, "That one would think you would have built up more endurance by now."

Will and Hannah shared a look, which did not go unnoticed by Marian. Before she could do anything though, they'd advanced on her with cupped hands full of water. They splashed her relentlessly, while she shrieked in delight, begging for mercy. The moment they ceased, Marian retaliated by shoving them both towards the water's edge. They landed, unharmed, but were completely soaked. As they stood dripping, the pair exchanged another look, before glancing back at Marian and bursting into laughter. Marian soon joined in.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water and forgetting about their worries. When the sun broke through the clouds, they took advantage of this by splaying out on the ground and soaking up the rays.

Having been napping, they had just risen to their feet and begun to stretch when there was a sudden disturbance. Hearing a twig snap from behind them, they turned around, only to be confronted by several soldiers, whose focus was centered on Hannah.

"Well, well, my pretty," said the man in front, obviously the leader. "His Lordship is anxious for your return. He will be so pleased to learn that you've finally been caught."

"Why should Manchester care so much about me?" asked Hannah, trying to put on a brave front in the presence of Will and Marian. "What am I to him except another conquest?"

"You'll pay for such insolence," promised the leader.

Hannah subtly tried to pull her knife from her boot, as she sensed Will attempting to draw his sword. However, the leader lunged for her, foiling her defense. At the same time, Will, using the distraction to the best of his advantage, leapt forward and tried to draw the soldiers into combat, thus giving Hannah and Marian time to escape. However, one man against five couldn't last for long and Will was soon overpowered. The leader stood over him as one of his men pinned Will to the ground with a sword through his shirt.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Marian were being restrained, their arms pulled behind their backs by two other men. The final soldier stood with his sword drawn, guarding against escape attempts. He failed to notice Robin, John, Bull, and Azeem sneak up behind him with their swords drawn. As the first soldier fell to Robin, Will swung his legs up, kicking the leader in the groin. As he rolled free, though, his shirt tore and his arm was grazed by the blade that had been holding him down. However, Will hardly felt the pain in his shoulder, as his main concern was for Hannah and Marian's welfare. He saw them being released and breathed a sigh of relief.

The soldiers dispatched, Will turned to face what was sure to be his brother's disapproval at a job gone wrong.

Robin, meanwhile, was furious. How dare Will neglect his duties and leave Marian unprotected?

Without warning, Robin struck Will hard across the face. The force and suddenness of the blow sent Will sprawling and he landed painfully on his injured shoulder. Having noticed the blood that was staining his shirt red as it dripped down his arm, Hannah made to go to Will, but he was already on his feet. Cheek throbbing, he stood to face Robin's wrath, defiantly meeting his brother's eyes.

"Care to explain, _Scarlett_, why the women I left under your care were attacked?"

Hannah didn't give Will a chance to answer. Drawing her knife from the inside of her boot, she advanced on Robin, brandishing the blade that she could wield as well as Will. "How dare you?" she snarled. "Will is not to blame. If anything, the fault is mine, for the soldiers were after _me_. Will and Marian merely got in the way."

Will, still fiercely loyal to Robin, moved to stand protectively in front of him, his back pressed against his brother's chest, enabling him to feel the rise and fall of Robin's breathing. "Peace, Hannah," he said.

"How can you stand there defending him, after all he's done to you?" Hannah couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Will continued speaking, "Robin is right, Hannah. I let you and Marian down. The strong protect the weak in Sherwood. I was armed, you were not. I failed in my duties to you and our leader. Forgive me, my lord," said Will, directing his final statement to Robin with arms outspread as he swept him his most regal bow, before striding off into the forest, his back as straight as one of Robin's arrows.

Robin, Marian, Hannah, and the other men who had gathered, all watched Will leave.

Hannah turned her furious gaze on Robin. "Well, I hope you're satisfied, alienating your brother like that. I've been watching him since my arrival. He's changed from the little boy who was my playmate. In the last ten years, he's become a man. At first, I thought that was due to your guidance as his big brother, perhaps from you offering him advice on the ways of the world. However, the more I watched you and Will together, the more I saw the relationship of a lord and his serf rather than of two brothers bonding. You brought about his transformation, but not by being supportive and encouraging. He changed to avoid your criticism. Yet, despite all that, I still saw him worship you, look up to you, admire and respect you. In fact, I'm confident that he would follow you into the fiery pits of Hell, if you asked him to. Even today, he stood between us, protecting you. Unbelievable as it may be, I think he still loves you."

With her final comment still ringing in the air, Hannah turned to follow Will, correctly guessing that he would have passed through camp on his way to the river, the very same spot where Robin and Marian had discovered their love for each other. She chuckled to herself. Even when Robin was the cause of his pain, Will sought to be close to his brother. Making a quick stop to gather the necessary ointment and bandages, Hannah continued on her way. She found Will staring out at the water, arms hanging limply by his side, one sleeve tattered and blood-stained. She gasped as he turned to face her, for he sported a blossoming bruise that covered his eye and the surrounding skin.

_Robin will to pay for that,_ she vowed.

Hannah approached Will, motioning for him to remove his shirt and allow for her to tend to his arm. He did so, and Hannah bit back another gasp at the sight of numerous lash marks encircling his upper torso. Though Will had told her of his torture at the hands of the Sheriff of Nottingham, nothing could have prepared her for seeing the results first-hand. Hannah noted, though, how Will wore them with pride, as a sign of his change of heart and unwavering loyalty to Robin.

Recovered from the pang her heart gave at Will's suffering, she took in the rest of his body. He was lean; she could clearly see the outline of his ribs, evidence of the hard life he had led in the forest. Yet his appearance wasn't unhealthy. He looked fit, in shape, and ready to face new challenges. Wordlessly, Hannah began applying the ointment. Will didn't flinch, though he must have been in great pain. He merely watched her work. Finished with binding his wound, she moved to fix his face, gently touching the bruise surrounding Will's eye.

Roughly, Will jerked away. "Leave it," he said, "As a reminder of my brother's justice."

Hannah could only stare. "How do you do it?" she asked.

"What?" Will asked, feigning confusion.

"How can you continue to offer excuses for his behavior? He's treated you abominably, from the time you were a child up to this afternoon. Yet . . . you _love_ him?" she asked incredulously.

Carefully, Will slipped his shirt back on over his head before speaking: "Yes, I love him, because he's my brother. Family is forever, Hannah. Would I choose someone else to be my brother, if I could? I don't know. What I _do_ know is that Robin and I are, in fact, related. I can't change that, no more than I can change who Robin is or who I am. If I could, I would never have even considered betraying Robin, just as I'm sure Robin would change tormenting Marian or abusing me. However, what's done is done and we must learn to accept our mistakes and move on. Forgive and forget, Hannah, that's the key to happiness. I owe Robin my life and until I can repay him, I will do whatever he says or wants without question."

Moved by his words, Hannah went to embrace Will, being mindful of his recent injury, as well as the months-old stab wound he had sustained in the battle of Nottingham. She shifted in his arms, standing on the tips of her toes, so as to be better able to reach him. Hannah's lips ghosted over the bruise covering Will's face, trying to heal him with her love. As she pulled away, there was something in his eyes that caught her attention, a gleam that hadn't been there before. Or, perhaps it had always been there, and she was only just now noticing it. Slowly, Will leaned forward until their lips were touching. Hannah felt her eyes drift shut as she was overcome with the strangest sensation. Yet, it was not unpleasant. Rather, she felt a sense of homecoming.

_I'm complete,_ Hannah thought. _I've been looking for love my entire life, and now I've found it . . . with Will._

"I'm complete," Will whispered, giving voice to Hannah's own thoughts.

"As am I," Hannah agreed, smiling up at him. She settled herself in his arms, her favorite place to be. _Here's where I'm safest,_ she thought.

Will bent to kiss her head, tightening his grip on her as though afraid that she would disappear if he let her out of arm's-reach. They stood in easy silence, content with only each other for company.

"How are you?" asked Hannah, knowing that Robin's treatment of Will must be addressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Robin hurt you more than you let on, I could tell. He dealt a blow to your heart in addition to your face. How are you coping?"

"The way I always have," Will responded, "By holding down the pain I feel and pretending to be stronger than I am."

"That's no way to live," Hannah observed. "You should confront him, not just about this afternoon, but about what happened when we were children. He has a right to know, if he is unable to remember on his own."

At Will's sigh, Hannah knew that she had won.

"I hate it when you're right," said Will, but Hannah could tell that he was joking.

"You love me anyway," she teased.

"I do," he replied, meaning every word. "I love you, Hannah," he said, locking eyes with her as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you too, Will," Hannah managed to whisper before their lips met and tongues began battling for dominance.

Hannah could feel a fire settling in the pit of her stomach, sending a spasm of heat from her face all the way down to her toes. She clasped her hands tightly around his neck, whimpering slightly at the overwhelming passion she was experiencing.

At hearing a rustling sound behind them, like that of a dress gliding over leaves, the two broke apart and turned to face the newcomer, Will being sure to remain angled slightly in front of Hannah.

"Lady Marian!" Will exclaimed, dropping to one knee and bowing his head, though not before noticing that Robin accompanied her.

"Marian, Hannah," said Robin, addressing the two women as he stepped away from the sheltering trees of the forest. "May I talk with Will alone for a moment?"

"As you wish," said Marian serenely, a gentle smile on her face, trusting Robin to do what was right.

Hannah, knowing better than to refuse what was a subtle order, gave Will's unwounded shoulder a reassuring squeeze and whispered, "I won't be far," before following Marian into the woods.

Will remained on one knee, eyes trained straight ahead of him, braced for Robin to strike. _I cannot cry out,_ he thought_, for that would be admitting weakness. Whatever Robin does to me, I deserve._

Once the ladies were out of earshot, he spoke quickly, but clearly, "I'm sorry, sir, for neglecting my duty to you in leaving Lady Marian and Hannah unprotected. It was irresponsible of me, as you'd trusted me to look out for them. I let you down. Please forgive me."

"No," said Robin.

Will bowed his head, strands of hair falling in his face and hopefully hiding the pain in his eyes at Robin's refusal to forgive him.

"I cannot forgive you when there's nothing to forgive," continued Robin. "Will, I was wrong to lash out at you like I did. I lost my head there for a moment. I love Marian more than life itself and I worry about her, constantly. I almost lost her once. I never want to be put through that agony again, which makes me a little protective – not to mention, possessive – of her. Today, my love for Marian overshadowed my love for you and made me forget my duty to you as a brother. Marian is my wife by law, but you are my brother by blood. And, after all, family is forever."

Will smiled at the ground as he heard Robin repeat what he'd told him all those months ago when Will had been worried that Robin's marriage would change their then-newfound relationship.

"Will," he heard Robin whisper, voice breaking. Will realized that Robin had ceased his pacing and had come to rest in front of him, for his boots were directly in Will's line of vision. "Will," he heard again. "Please, look at me."

Will froze in fear, unsure of Robin's intentions.

It was then that he felt rough calloused fingers glide across his cheek, similarly to when Hannah had kissed him earlier, and realized that Robin had moved to kneel in front of him. Robin's hands moved from Will's face to the tear in his sleeve, taking on a new tenderness as he fingered the bandage that Hannah had fastened around Will's shoulder. Robin caught Will's chin with his fingers, tilting his face up to observe his handiwork and allowing Will to see the sorrow that entered his eyes at the knowledge that he had caused his little brother pain, something he had sworn to protect Will from.

"_**I**_ did that?" he asked, incredulous.

"You pack quite a punch, brother dear," said Will, by way of replying. However, he immediately tensed, as though unsure of whether Robin still considered it appropriate for Will to address him as "brother," or if he would prefer the more respectful "my lord" or "sir."

The tension in Will's shoulders did not go unnoticed by Robin, who recalled Will's earlier usage of "my lord" and "sir" in a rare display of class distinction. Now, he correctly guessed that Will was worried of how to address him, as Will called him "brother" as often as he called him "Robin."

"I know that you must be angry with me," said Robin, "for I struck you when I had promised never to hurt you, and to protect you from those who might. But, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm begging you . . . please, do so, and let us be brothers – as well as friends – once more."

Will's head shot up, eyes widening, at hearing Robin beg for forgiveness and for the right to call one another "brother" again.

Taking a deep breath, Will spoke, "There's no question of my forgiving you, Robin," For once, Will was the one to offer comfort rather than to receive it. "You are my brother. That will never change. And, as you've often told me, family is forever, meaning that where you lead, I will gladly follow, be that to Jerusalem or the very bowels of Hell itself."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Robin could not hold back a laugh. "You know, Hannah said the exact same thing before storming off to find you. She said that in spite of my constant criticism, you would still follow me willingly, even into the fiery pits of Hell."

"She wouldn't be far off the mark," admitted Will, "if at all."

Robin stared down at his brother in wonder. "Will," he said, overcome with guilt. "Rise up. You should not kneel before me."

Hesitantly, Will stood so he was facing his brother. However, his eyes remained respectfully lowered.

Robin gripped Will's face between his hands, lifting his head until they were level. He drank in the sight of his brother and saw his fear of being rejected coupled with a need for acceptance, as well as his love and respect for Robin, despite all that had happened. In the next moment, Robin had pulled Will into his arms and began whispering "I'm sorry," over and over again into his brother's hair.

Will, meanwhile, held on to Robin as though he were his lifeline. After they had composed themselves, Robin motioned for them to sit and talk.

"Have I really been so critical of you that you felt the need to bow to me?" asked Robin, his voice surprisingly timid, as though scared of Will's response.

"No," said Will, "Though you _have_ been critical of me, but that was not why I knelt. It was because of Marian's appearance. Besides Hannah, I'd been charged with protecting her – and failed. She's of royal blood and I'm _nothing_ compared to her. I hadn't done my job. Then, you appeared – and I'm ashamed to say that I did not see my brother, but the lord of Locksley Manor – and I was reminded of my place."

"Your place, Will, is by my side," said Robin passionately, trying to convince Will of his worth, "Never at my feet, like . . . like a _dog_."

"Ah, but you forget, Robin, that to the nobility, peasants _are_ dogs – sometimes less."

Robin hung his head in shame, reminded of instances where he, himself, had treated the peasants near his father's land with contempt. "I know what you mean, Will," he said, wishing to show his understanding of Will's thoughts regarding the nobility's mindset. "I'm guilty of similar feelings. About ten years ago—"

Will tensed at hearing the time frame, correctly guessing where the story was headed and wondering if Robin would finally recognize him (and, subsequently, Hannah).

"I was out riding along the Manor's property line," Robin continued, "when a young girl, obviously a peasant, fell from a tree branch above the castle wall. Being the spoiled little rich boy I was at the time, I moved to strike her – simply because I could – when a boy, not much older than the girl, dropped to the ground and took up a defensive stance between us. I can still remember what he said, as though it were yesterday: "You dare strike a girl?" He—"

As Robin repeated what he had said, and what the boy had said, he realized why those words (and the situation) had seemed so familiar: Will had said and done the exact same thing when rescuing Hannah from the clutches of Manchester's men. While he'd been sharing his tale, Robin had been staring out at the water, but now, he stopped mid-sentence as his head snapped to the side in search of Will, whose face, he found, was devoid of any emotion.

"Then you raised your whip and struck me down," Will recited in a monotone. "After having landed several well-placed blows, you laughed and told me and Hannah to get out, that we were scum and weren't fit to breathe the same air as you."

"Will," Robin gasped, "You . . . and . . . Hannah?"

"I'm afraid so," said Will.

"Then, my arrival . . . I'm surprised that you didn't kill me on sight. And Hannah . . . no wonder she doesn't like or trust me. So that's what Hannah meant when she said that you took a whipping for her sake. Oh, God! What have I done?"

Robin buried his head in his hands, shoulders heaving with suppressed sobs.

Will inched closer, wary of startling Robin, and carefully laid a hand on him. "It's all in the past, Robin," he said, "I forgave you a long time ago. Upon my arrival back in camp, after my imprisonment, I realized how much you had changed, which was why I wasn't completely afraid of telling you the truth about our connection."

"Yet you still feared me," Robin stated.

"Well . . . _yes_ . . . because you were a noble, and I couldn't imagine _any_ noble being thrilled at discovering that he had a half-brother."

They lapsed into silence.

As Robin suddenly felt Will tugging his hands away from his face, he chanced a glance up. On seeing Will, he gasped, having momentarily forgotten about his brother's black eye that _he_ was responsible for.

"Will, I'm so sorry," he whispered, brokenly.

"Are you going to say that every time you see me now?" asked Will, exasperated. "What's done is done."

Robin tentatively raised a hand to Will's face, gently stroking the bruised flesh. Will did his best to remain still, only flinching slightly at the sight of his brother's hand coming towards his eye. Robin, of course, noticed the movement. "I swear to you, Will, I will never lay a hand on you in violence ever again. And if I do, I implore you to fight back in any way that you wish. The more painful, the better," he said with a bitter smile.

"That won't be necessary, Robin," said Will, rising and pulling his brother to his feet. "I could no sooner hurt you than I could hurt Hannah."

Robin heard how Will was careful to only call him by his given name. Seeking to remedy that, Robin held out his hand for Will to shake: "Brothers?"

Looking deep into Robin's eyes, Will was reassured by whatever he saw there. "Brothers," he agreed before bypassing Robin's outstretched hand and throwing himself into his arms. This time, there were no tears, only acceptance and a renewal of the brotherly love they shared.

From the edge of the forest, Hannah smiled to herself as she watched Will and Robin work through their issues to reach an understanding. _Perhaps now there will be peace in camp,_ she thought to herself. _The brothers' discord has been almost tangible. Everyone's been tense and on edge, which hasn't allowed for much to get done. Now that Robin and Will are united, hopefully life can be as it was._

Hannah felt that now was the time for her to reveal herself. Marian had made her way back to camp shortly after Robin's dismissal. She had stayed long enough to ensure that there would be no bloodshed, but Hannah had refused to leave, wanting to be near Will.

As she approached, she heard the two brothers whispering a final "I'm sorry" to each other, before turning at the sound slippery stones crunching under the weight of her boots.

"Hannah," said Will, holding out his hand for her to take, as he refused to be parted from Robin's side.

Hands joined, she found herself in a three-way hug, Robin being the initiator.

"Will told me everything, Hannah," said Robin, "Or, rather, I finally made the connection. I'm so sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Hannah spoke, "I forgive you, Robin. I'm sorry too. I suppose I have been a bit hateful towards you. I guess I wasn't yet ready to let go of the past, and while you never personally wronged me, you hurt Will, the one I love more than life itself. It was _that_ that I wasn't ready to forgive, or forget. But, if Will has done so, then I will to."

Will looked at Hannah with pride, while Robin smiled appreciatively at her, thanking her for accepting his apology. The three shared another hug before deciding to head back, in case the others were getting worried at their extended absence. Looking for an excuse to touch her, Will slipped an arm around Hannah's waist, needlessly guiding her through the trees.

"Finally," Bull called, as they entered the camp so closely joined that one couldn't tell where Will ended and Hannah began.

"Praise the Lord," said Friar Tuck, upon seeing the two at last act on their love for one another.

There were chuckles around the camp as everyone realized that Hannah and Will were finally together. That evening, everyone let go of their worries, at least for a little while, content to soak in the comforting presence of their friends and family. That is, until Wulf's curiosity was piqued, and he voiced a question that was on most everyone's minds.

"Will, how did you get that black eye?" asked Wulf innocently.

The atmosphere around the campfire shifted imperceptibly, for those who had been present that afternoon at the confrontation between Manchester's men and Robin's wondered what Will would tell the young boy.

Will was surprised that he didn't spontaneously combust from the intensity of Robin's gaze on him, but he refused to look, unwilling to give anything away. "I ran into a tree," he lied smoothly, once more protecting Robin, as he would till the day he died.

At Will's words, Hannah's grip tightened on his arm. Will maintained eye contact with Wulf until he had turned his focus back to eating what was on his plate. Shifting to face Hannah, Will accidentally met Robin's eyes from across the campfire. Nodding once, Will smiled at his brother to reassure him that his secret was safe, before returning to converse with Hannah.

As people began making themselves comfortable for the night, Will slid to the ground, motioning for Hannah to join him if she so chose to. As Will settled his back against the tree, he hardly felt the rough bark through his shirt. His sole focus was on Hannah, who sat between his legs, leaning into his chest. They sat in comfortable silence, transfixed by the flickering flame of the campfire. Will sighed, content with life, before noticing that Hannah was shivering slightly. Concerned, he wrapped his cloak around them both, providing a buffer against the bite and sting of the wind.

Hannah smiled as she leaned up to plant a kiss along Will's jaw. "Thank you for looking out for me," she whispered.

No words were needed as Will unconsciously held Hannah closer. Both knew that they would always have each other's best interests at heart.

From across the fire circle, Robin watched their interaction with pride, before moving to sit beside Marian. They were soon joined by John and Fanny, who had finally finished putting their children to bed.

"I'm glad that Will now has Hannah in his life," Robin commented, slipping an arm around Marian's waist. "She seems to have given him a purpose once again, something to live for."

"He looks and acts the way he did when you two first bonded," Fanny remarked. "He positively beams whenever he sees Hannah, just as he did when you began acknowleding him as your brother. I've known the lad a long time and he's always been very cautious of who he trusted, who he "let in," so to speak. And it's no wonder, what with the life he's led. Even with my own boy, Wulf, he's always been a tad wary, keeping him at arm's length. But when he's with you and Hannah . . . even a blind man would be able to tell that Will is completely himself, no masks in place."

"And I've always been honored that Will has such confidence in me," Robin said. "He's a fundamentally good person who some unfortunate things have happened to. But he need no longer fear for his life. I think that Hannah will help him to see beyond the evils of this world to what's wonderful."

"Amen to that," said John.

The two couples shared a laugh and a smile, before turning their attention back to surreptitiously observing Will and Hannah, the newfound darlings of the camp.

"Are you ready for bed?" asked Will, leaning forward to whisper in Hannah's ear, who shivered at the sensation of his breath tickling her neck.

"Yes, if only to be alone with you," she whispered back.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said, planting a kiss at the juncture between her neck and shoulders. He gently pushed her forward so as to allow him to slip out from under her weight. He then turned around and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. Once more on level footing, their hands instantly found each other, fingers intertwined.

"We'll be going now," announced Will, "Good night, everyone."

"Sleep well, brother," Robin called.

"The same to you," replied Will.

The pair waved before disappearing into the flickering shadows. Safely ensconced in their tree house, they naturally came together, molding to the other's curves for a perfect fit.

"Good night, my handsome rogue," said Hannah into the dark room. She could feel Will smiling into her back at the endearment.

"Good night, my sweet Angel," he replied, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck.

Hannah turned to face him so they could share a proper kiss, before snuggling closer together and settling down for a good night's sleep, only happy thoughts on her mind.

Will waited until he was sure that Hannah wouldn't wake up, before giving in to the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He had no time to go to the river, his sanctuary, so he settled for holding Hannah against his chest and crying softly. Once again, he'd been through so much in such a short amount of time – less than a day. He'd been charged with protecting Hannah and Marian, only to have to watch them be restrained while he was held at sword point. Though he'd felt fear, it was never for himself. Then, he'd been assaulted by his brother, leaving him angry and confused. Finally, he'd kissed Hannah, easily making him the happiest he could ever remember being. He was startled when he felt Hannah move within his arms, turning to face him. He saw her take in the tears streaming down his face and the uncontrollable sobs that were wracking his body.

"I'll go get Robin," she said, springing to her feet.

A hand shot out and latched itself around her wrist. "No!" came Will's panicked voice. "Don't want . . . to worry . . . him," he managed to gasp out. "Just . . . let me hold you."

"Alright, Will," she said soothingly, settling herself comfortably into his arms and leaning back against his chest. "I'm here when you're ready to talk," she said before falling silent, knowing that Will needed to conquer his emotions by himself.

So, Will held Hannah all through the night. Eventually, he succumbed to exhaustion, having cried himself to sleep.

When Will woke the next morning, it was to discover that the sun had risen and that Hannah was watching him, a concerned expression in her eyes, obviously wondering what was behind his breakdown from the previous night.

"You're awake," she said, breathing a sigh of relief, before leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

Despite having just woken up, Will responded eagerly, enticing Hannah into deepening the kiss. After a moment of unbridled passion, though, Hannah forced herself to pull away, only to taunt Will by moving to straddle him and pin his wrists above his head.

"Why, you little vixen," he teased.

"Sticks and stones, love," she replied, tone just as light.

Will smiled up at her, offering no resistance, though he could have easily freed himself despite her surprisingly firm grip.

Eventually, though, Hannah released Will, moving to balance on one hand and raising the other to tenderly stroke the hair away from his face. Will moved his own hands to support her waist, ensuring that she wouldn't crush him if she fell. Meeting his eyes again, Hannah smiled down at him. Will sat up, moving Hannah so that she was facing him. He took her hands in his and began to trace circles on her skin.

His eyes clouded over momentarily. "Hannah, about last night—" he started. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No, Will, no," Hannah pleaded. "Never feel that you have to hide who you are from me. I'm honored that you let me see you with your defenses lowered."

Will still looked unsure.

Hannah continued, "Crying does not weaken you in my eyes, Will. If anything, it makes you stronger. To let someone see your vulnerability shows that you trust that person to not think any less of you."

Will considered her words, before opening his arms to her. As he held Hannah, he shared with her all that he had been thinking. "I seem to make a habit of cheating death," he began. "I was so afraid yesterday, not so much for myself, but for you and Marian. I felt that I deserved Robin's harsh treatment of me, for I'd blindly led you into danger. At the same time, I was angry with Robin. It seems as though he takes everything from me, yet gives it back, simply because he feels like it. The first night Marian spent in our camp was the same night that John and Fanny's baby was born. There was music and merry-making. I offered Marian a flower and asked her to dance with me, but Robin interfered, claiming Marian for himself."

He felt Hannah tense beneath him, obviously thinking that he was, or had been, attracted to Marian.

Will continued, "I've never thought of Marian the way I think of you, Hannah. She was the first woman, apart from Fanny, that I had seen for quite some time. But Robin claimed her, just as he claimed my birthright. I've forgiven him – he's more than made up for the past – but I keep waiting for the catch, as Robin's actions have always seemed to be on a whim, from forcing Father to give up my mother, to accepting me as his brother. I don't know what to believe. But now that you're here, I have a sense of belonging that I haven't felt since immediately after the battle at Nottingham. But I'm still doubtful because my life has never gone right before. I can't help but wonder what's going to go wrong next."

"Oh, Will," Hannah sighed, holding him and offering comfort the best way she knew how – through physical contact. "You deserve happiness – never doubt that! As for Robin, perhaps the Crusades have caused him to change his ways and made him to want to make up for past mistakes. War can alter a person, and he's certainly a different man than the one who looked down on us, saying that we were nothing more than a couple of worthless peasants."

"Yes, that's true," agreed Will.

"And as for his treatment of you, it was uncalled for, no matter what you may say about owing him your life or any other such nonsense. Life debt or not, there was no excuse for what he did."

"I know, as does Robin," said Will. "I think we worked through our problems though, and have reached an understanding."

"Good," said Hannah, leaning up to plant a light kiss on Will's lips.

Before she knew what was happening, Will had flipped them so that she was on her back and he was crouched over her, pinning her wrists the way she had pinned his. Hannah could feel her heart beating faster and her breath coming in short gasps as Will leaned closer and closer, eyes filled with desire and a touch of wonder.

"Will! Hannah!" called up a child-like voice.

And with that, the mood changed.

"Wulf," Will huffed, though he made the name sound more like a curse.

Hannah groaned at the kiss that the young boy had surely interrupted. Trademark-smirk in place, Will stood and offered his hand to Hannah, who used his weight for leverage to pull herself to her feet.

"Let's see what the brat wants," said Will good-naturedly.

"Will!" she admonished, lightly slapping his arm.

Rubbing the spot as though seriously injured, he shot Hannah a mock glare, before exiting the room and leaning over the rail surrounding their tree house to look down at Wulf. "What is it?" he asked.

"Breakfast," Wulf announced.

"We'll be right down," said Will. Nodding once, Wulf turned and promptly ran off. Chuckling, Will turned to look at Hannah. "Shall we?" he asked, flourishing his arm as he gestured to the ladder. Hannah immediately moved into position. As Will climbed down after her, she found herself examining his body, which she could tell was toned, even through the clothes he wore.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Will, smirking when he caught her staring. Hannah gave a nervous chuckle as she looked down, blushing. "Hey," he said gently, tilting Hannah's head up to meet his eyes, "Nothing to be ashamed of." With that, he kissed her, not caring who saw or what anyone said. "I'll get food for both of us," he whispered. "Why don't you go claim a spot somewhere for us to eat at?"

Eyes twinkling, Hannah turned to leave, though not before shooting Will a demure smile over her shoulder. Laughing to himself, Will went to claim plates for both of them. As he was leaning over the fire to prepare his and Hannah's breakfast, he sensed an additional presence behind him. Turning, he found Robin not far off. The brothers observed each other in silence, taking note of the puffiness surrounding their eyes. It wasn't long before they were in each other's arms.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Will beat him to it. "No more apologies, brother," he said.

As they pulled apart, their eyes were suspiciously bright.

"I must see to satisfying my lady love's appetite," said Will, winking at Robin in an attempt at levity. It seemed to work, for Robin gave a weak chuckle and waved him on his way.

"What were you and Robin talking about?" asked Hannah, as Will sat down and handed her a plate full of steaming food.

"He was merely attempting to apologize again," said Will.

"I would have made him grovel more than you did," Hannah said thoughtfully.

"I would never demean him to that extent," said Will, a note of finality in his voice, and Hannah knew that the subject was closed. After a moment's pause, Will asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well," Hannah began, drawing out the single syllable. "We could really use a better mattress than the heap of blankets we're currently using. I was thinking we could find an old sheet, stuff it with leaves or grass or something, and then sew it up."

"That's a brilliant idea, Hannah," exclaimed Will. "We can do that right after we finish eating." Taking advantage of their newfound relationship, he leaned over and captured her lips for a quick kiss.

Hannah smiled to herself, pleased at having pleased Will. Old habits were hard to break – not to mention the mindset that was drilled into girls from a young age: that they were men's property and should do what they could to make men happy – and though she knew that Will would never expect anything unrealistic from her, she still worried about pleasing him.

They finished their breakfast in silence, shooting covert glances at the other occasionally, and smiling when they were caught staring.

"Come, my lady," said Will, rising to his feet and extending a hand for Hannah to take. "Let us venture into the forest to gather the necessary materials for making a mattress."

Laughing at Will's affected tone – he had always enjoyed imitating the spoiled little rich boys as he called the nobles, even as a young child – she took the proffered hand and rose to her feet as well. "Where you lead, I will gladly follow, my lord," she said, smiling sweetly up at him.

In response, Will pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "I love you," he murmured softly against her lips.

"I love you too, Will," she said, smiling against his lips as she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Clasping hands and lacing their fingers together, the couple made their way into the forest's depths.

After many hours – first spent actually gathering the leaves and grass, and then sewing the cloth material they had procured into the shape of a mattress – Will and Hannah finally felt that they had a reasonable pallet that would support them in their sleep.

They now sat at the base of the camp's great oak tree, Hannah situated between Will's legs as she leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes, smiling in contentment. The day had been perfect, for she and Will had been together – it hadn't even mattered what they'd been doing. As they had gathered the leaves and grass, which they had then stored in a sack, Will had fulfilled his promise of teaching Hannah how to track animals by taking the time to point out various prints to her, including those of a deer. Hannah, being a keen observer, was soon tugging excitedly on Will's shirt sleeve and asking which tracks belonged to which animals. Will was pleased with her progress, as was anyone who had the privilege of teaching Hannah anything.

"I've enjoyed today," Hannah whispered.

"So have I," said Will, his arms tightening imperceptibly around Hannah's waist as he bent forward to kiss her neck. She giggled in delight as she felt Will's breath ghost across her skin, raising goose bumps on her sensitive flesh. "Somebody's ticklish," whispered Will, a threatening note in his voice that Hannah was quick to pick up on.

"Will Scarlett, don't you dare," she warned. But it was too late. Will's hands were already skimming down her sides as he began to tickle her relentlessly. Hannah shrieked as she attempted to escape, but Will held her fast, restricting her movements. Hannah wasn't worried, though – she knew that Will would never purposely harm her. He may have been related by blood to a nobleman, but that didn't mean he would become like Manchester. Will was too sweet, too kind and caring, to ever become a monster.

Hannah collapsed against Will, exhausted, as he finally stopped tickling her. As she looked up at him, she realized that she was sprawled almost obscenely across his lap. No sooner had she taken note of this than Will bent down to kiss her, indulging in his new favorite pastime. She smiled lazily, somehow not being able to find it within herself to care what anyone thought of their behavior and whether it was decent or not. They were newly in love and deserved to behave however they pleased.

"I love you," she said firmly.

As Will gazed down at the girl in his arms, he was struck by the realization that love had made him soft, thawing out his icy heart and leaving him irrevocably changed. However, he knew that he would never go back to the way he was, not for all the gold in King Richard's vault.

"I love you too, my darling," he replied in all sincerity.

They stared intensely at each other for several moments, entranced by whatever they saw reflecting back at them. Eventually, though, Will helped Hannah to sit upright beside him. As his arm wound around her waist, Hannah cautiously lowered her head to rest on Will's shoulder, sighing in relief when he didn't push her away. She may not have doubted _him_, but she did doubt _herself_, and her allures, so to speak, and therefore wondered whether something she was doing was alright with Will or not.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she admitted suddenly, turning to bury her head in Will's chest so as to avoid meeting his eyes. "I want to stay here, and grow old together."

Although momentarily stunned, a smile soon spread across Will's face. He thought Hannah's embarrassment was adorable. He bent over to press a kiss to the top of her head. "What a coincidence, for I want exactly same for you and me," he whispered reassuringly. At his words, Hannah shot upright, her face a picture of shock and disbelief. "When I say that I love you," he continued, "I mean just that. Love is forever, the same as family is. Hannah, I will love you until my dying day, and probably beyond, God willing."

"Oh, Will," she gasped, and flung herself at him.

Laughing, Will caught her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, resting their foreheads together and initiating a slow and burning kiss that left them both breathless. Now that he had the girl of his dreams within his grasp, he had no intentions of ever letting her go.

"What do you say to going to Nottingham tomorrow?" he asked, finally breaking from their embrace, "As long as Robin gives us the all clear, of course."

"Honestly, Will, I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you," said Hannah, instantly ducking her head, embarrassed at having said something so sappy.

"That's very sweet, Hannah," said Will, catching her chin with his finger and raising her head to meet his eyes. "And I love you for saying something so pure and so completely _you_. You've always managed to stay true to yourself – that's one of the many things I continue to admire about you."

Hannah smiled shyly up at him, glad to hear that her honesty didn't make Will want to flee, running as far away from her as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Will and Hannah set out for Nottingham in high spirits. Robin accompanied them to the edge of the forest, pulling Will roughly into his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Be safe," he whispered.

"Always," replied Will.

"Goodbye, Robin," called Hannah, smiling gently at him. Their relationship would still be on rocky ground for a while, but it was slowly improving.

Robin released Will and pulled Hannah into his arms instead. "You be safe too, Hannah," he whispered into her hair.

"Of course," said Hannah, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Take care of the camp while we're gone."

Robin was forced to bite his tongue to avoid snapping at Hannah. He didn't want to upset her or Will, not after their most recent altercation. He was determined to mend his relationship with the two of them. He'd spent enough time seemingly pushing Will away, and he didn't intend to make the same mistake again. From now on, he would be the best big brother anyone could ever ask for, to Hannah, as well as to Will.

"Have fun today," he said simply.

With a final wave, he turned and disappeared back into the line of trees, leaving Hannah and Will alone on the riverbank.

"Will you allow me to carry you across, my lady?" asked Will, sweeping Hannah a low bow.

"If you so desire, peasant," she said, sticking her nose up in the air as she pretended to think herself better than Will. Her smug expression was soon wiped off her face as Will deftly bent down and scooped her into his arms, effectively sweeping her off her feet. "Will!" she shrieked, caught off guard by his actions.

Will threw his head back and laughed gaily as he stepped out into the water. He knew the way well, as he had to cross the stream before so as to string the rope he used to trip travelers from one side to the other. He stepped carefully, having learned the hard way to watch his footing. He had no desire to fall while carrying as precious a bundle as Hannah. He had almost reached the other side when he felt his footing start to slip. One of the rocks was less stable than he had believed it to be. Locking eyes with Hannah, he did the only thing he could think of – he leapt for the bank, managing to turn in mid-air so that he would impact the ground first, Hannah on top of him.

They landed as Will had predicted, Hannah knocking the wind out of him. He quickly moved her off of him and began examining her for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Will," she said, "Just a little winded."

Will collapsed to the side again, observing the rise and fall of his breathing by lacing his hands on top of his chest.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hannah.

"I didn't think you'd want to get wet and have to wait to dry off," Will explained.

"Falling in the stream would have been an adventure," Hannah countered, turning her head to talk to Will, who was lying on his back next to her.

"And this wasn't?" asked Will, smirking at her.

Hannah couldn't keep the laughter from bubbling up. Obeying an impulse, Will followed the sudden urge he felt to lean over and tenderly stroke Hannah's cheek, ending with a kiss.

"Are you up to moving on, or do you want to rest for a little while longer?" he asked, pulling away just enough to speak.

"I'm ready when you are," Hannah declared.

"Let's go, then," said Will, quickly jumping to his feet and extending a hand for Hannah to take.

They set off again, sometimes walking in silence, sometimes exchanging simple pleasantries, and _always_ stealing a kiss whenever the opportunity presented itself. On the way to Nottingham, they found themselves within sight of Locksley Manor. Both knew it well, having snuck onto the expansive property once before when they were children. As if by mutual agreement, they made their way to where they had first encountered Robin of Locksley – strangely enough, the same place where Robin had first met Sir Guy of Gisborne upon returning from the Holy Lands.

Will and Hannah climbed onto the stone wall and sat there, dangling their feet, simply observing the land they belonged to and were a part of.

"There aren't _just_ bad memories tied to this place, you know," said Hannah at last, finally breaking the silence.

"How do you mean?" asked Will. "All I remember is Robin landing several well-placed blows to my already battered body. To an eight-year-old boy, that was equal to being beaten within an inch of your life."

"I know _that_," said Hannah. "What I mean is that this is where you first saw your brother—"

"—and he proved to be exactly what I thought of him."

"He's changed since then," said Hannah. "He wasn't his true self when you two first met."

"How do you figure?" asked Will, amazed at how any topic of conversation seemed to inevitably lead back to Robin.

"He'd been raised as a "spoiled little rich boy," as you liked to call him," said Hannah. "But then he went off to war, where he lost all entitlement to any sort privilege and he was stripped of all his idealistic dreams. He came back a changed man, and I think that _that_ is his true self. Who he has become is not who he once was."

Will promptly leaned over and kissed Hannah fully on the mouth. "I'm so glad I can do this whenever I want to now," he said, smirking devilishly at her as he pulled away.

"You incorrigible rascal, Will Scarlett," she said, lightly slapping at his arm.

"Enough dwelling on the past," said Will, jumping down from the wall and holding his arms out for Hannah to jump into. "Let's move on to the future."

Hannah grinned at him, her eyes twinkling as they always did when she knew something that he didn't. "Tag, you're it," she yelled, tapping him once before running off as fast as her legs would carry her and her skirts would allow.

Will immediately gave chase, his legs churning and his heart pumping blood as his heart rate accelerated with the thrill of the chase and what his prize would be when he won. As his legs were longer and uninhibited by a dress, it wasn't long before Will caught up to Hannah, who was already halfway across the field they had been observing mere moments before.

"Gotcha," he said as he tackled Hannah, pinning her to the ground. "So, what do I get for catching you?" he asked, smirking predatorily down at her.

"How about you let me up and I'll consider letting you keep a vital body part intact?" Hannah snarled.

Unable to tell whether she was teasing or not, not to mention the fact that he was startled by Hannah's crude threat, Will quickly leapt to his feet and assisted Hannah as well.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked cautiously, unwilling to upset Hannah further.

"You're still it," she yelled, tapping his arm again and taking off.

Shaking his head in amused exasperation, Will continued pursuing Hannah. It was a good thing he and Hannah had already admitted their feelings for each other, or he would think she was leading him on.

This time when Will caught Hannah, she stayed caught. From her position on the ground, she could sense Will's growing excitement at being pressed so close to her own body, and she gasped in pleasure.

"Will . . ." she murmured, and as she looked up, she saw that desire and lust were clouding Will's vision as well.

"We should move on," Will whispered, not daring to raise his voice any louder for fear of breaking whatever spell seemed to be affecting them.

"Alright," Hannah replied, nodding shakily.

Gently, Will eased his weight off of Hannah and stood, offering her his hand to help her up. They walked in an awkward silence for several moments, before Will could no longer bear the tension.

"Hannah," he said, coming to a halt and pulling her around to face him. Holding her hands in his and tenderly stroking her surprisingly smooth skin with the pads of his thumbs, he said, "What just happened – I _want_ that with you. I want you to be mine in more than just name." He knelt to the ground, still holding her hands in his, and placed a chaste kiss on the knuckles of each. "Hannah, what I'm trying to ask you is if you will consent to marry me?"

"Marry?" Hannah gasped. Even though she and Will had declared their love for one another, marriage had always seemed unattainable to her – the impossible dream. After all, who would marry a woman who was no longer pure? Will was apparently that kind of a person.

Taking her hesitation as a bad sign, Will rose to his feet and began to babble, "I know we've only just made our feelings for each other known. But we've been friends for much longer than that, and, after all, Robin and Marian were married shortly—"

He was cut off by Hannah abruptly throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing his neck, and peppering kisses over every inch of bare skin that she could reach. Stunned, Will wound his arms around her tiny frame to support her back.

"Does this mean you accept my proposal?" he asked, not wanting to misinterpret her actions.

"Yes, Will," she said, laughing through the tears streaming down her face. "I would love nothing more than to marry you and become your wife."

Will beamed, smiling widely at her. Carefully cradling her face in his hands, he lowered his head to hers, brushing their lips together for what was meant to be a simple kiss celebrating their newfound engagement. However, Hannah quickly opened her mouth in silent invitation for Will's tongue to invade and begin exploring what was soon to become familiar territory. They stood like that for many moments, caught up in the passion of young love, before they came back to themselves.

Pulling away, Will smiled tenderly down at his fiancée. "I love you," he whispered.

Hannah smiled sweetly back at him, the same tenderness reflected in her own eyes. "I love you too, Will," she replied, closing her eyes against the sheer ecstasy of the moment. "I've never been so happy," she whispered.

"Well, I intend to do my best to make you happy for the rest of our days together," vowed Will.

"I'm sure you will succeed," Hannah replied. "You already are."

Raising their clasped hands to his lips, Will pressed a light kiss to each knuckle. "I am glad to hear you say so."

They stared into each other's eyes, transfixed by the love they saw reflecting back at them, before finally shaking themselves out of their stupor.

"Shall we go?" asked Will.

In response, Hannah tugged on his hand and started walking in the direction of Nottingham. No words were needed for the remainder of their journey. They would have plenty of time to talk in the future. Soon enough, they reached the imposing gates of Nottingham. Will began to tremble, remembering his last ill-fated trip into town, and how he had almost lost everything he held dear, not the least of which was his life.

"Will, you're shaking like a leaf," said Hannah in concern.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out to me," Will snapped, a look of contrition immediately entering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hannah. I just keep seeing the guards leading out Wulf and the others, and being brought before the Sheriff and sentenced to die with everyone else. There were drums, and a dull blade at my neck . . . If Robin hadn't shot that flaming arrow when he had, I wouldn't be standing here today."

Hannah drew her hand back and abruptly slapped Will hard across the face. "Now, you listen to me, Will Scarlett," she demanded. "Pull yourself together. The point is that you did _not_ die. You're alive, you _are_ standing here today, alive and well and in one piece, and we are going to be wed. I'd say you have a lot to live for, and be thankful for having. So stop harping on the past and think ahead to the future – _our_ future. Understand?"

Will, who had previously been close to hyperventilating, took a shaky breath to steady himself, and calmly met Hannah's piercing stare. "You're right. I'm sorry, Hannah. I was being selfish. Forgive me?"

"It's alright, Will," she said, pulling him into her arms. "I'm sure it was terrifying, at the time. But you're safe now – the danger is past."

Will chuckled weakly against Hannah's neck, doing his best to subtly wipe the traitorous tears that had spilled down his cheeks. He drew strength from the girl in his arms, who had been through so much, and had been knocked down time and time again, yet kept getting back up to fight.

"Come on, let's go find a ring for you to wear," said Will, smiling gently at Hannah to reassure her that he was alright – and if he wasn't, then at least he would be, eventually.

"A ring, really?" Hannah couldn't believe her luck. Having spent so much time in the forest, Hannah would have been willing to bet that her ring was going to have been made out of wood, carved by Will's own hand.

"Of course, Hannah," said Will, slightly stung that Hannah seemed to doubt his ability to provide for her.

"I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you were a pauper," Hannah was quick to explain herself. "It's just, after having lived in the forest for so long, I was willing to bet that you would carve our rings out of wood to save both time and money."

"I'm not cheap, Hannah," said Will sharply. "I want this to be special as much as you do."

"I'm sorry, Will," said Hannah, lowering her eyes in shame. "I never meant to doubt you."

Will pulled Hannah into his arms, rubbing soothing circles in her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. "There, it's alright, Angel. I didn't mean to start anything. I've never asked someone to marry me before. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"That makes two of us," said Hannah, smiling tentatively up at him.

Will closed the gap between them, reassuring Hannah through his touch that nothing had changed between them. When they finally came up for air, both were a little dazed.

"I love you," Will whispered, tenderly brushing away a stray lock of hair.

Hannah couldn't help but smile. Every time Will spoke those three magic words, she thought her heart would overflow with love for the man standing before her.

"I love you too," she replied.

Being market day, the Nottingham square was bustling, and so full of people that there was no chance of Will catching sight of where he had almost lost his head.

The couple spent the entire day going from stall to stall, inspecting goods and bargaining for wares they were interested in. They spent many minutes at looking at different fabrics. Hannah, herself, wasn't picky when it came to what she wore, but Will wanted her to have her heart's desire. When Hannah said that her heart's desire was him, Will's blush rivaled that of a virgin maiden. Eventually, Hannah selected a bolt of brown cloth that would replace the one currently in tatters. They then began to barter for scraps of old cloth, as Hannah wanted a project for them to work on together, and had decided that they would make a blanket for their bed. Once they had collected enough to Hannah's satisfaction, they thanked the stall-tender and moved on.

The next stall they went to was special, in that it only sold material meant for wedding dresses. Hannah finally settled on a thin ethereal fabric that she could already see taking place in her mind. However, she wouldn't give Will any clues as to what the finished product would look like.

"After all, Will," she said, shaking her finger at him as though she were scolding a naughty child. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, and that includes any details regarding the wedding dress."

"Alright, alright," said Will, laughing as he held his hands up in surrender. "No sneak previews."

Their final stop for the day was the jeweler's stall to buy the ring that would seal the deal. Will had Hannah look at many different rings before he accepted her decision – a thin gold band. Simple and elegant, which she felt represented their relationship perfectly. After the transaction was made, Hannah threw herself enthusiastically into Will's arms and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I love this ring, Will Scarlett," she declared. "And I love you for wanting to provide me with something as exquisite as this to symbolize our commitment to each other. You're a prince among men, Will Scarlett."

"Thank you, my lady," he said, bowing low before her. "I aim to please."

"I know you do," she said, placing her hand on the top of his bowed head and tracing the lines of his face down to his chin.

Will raised his head to meet her loving gaze. Smiling tenderly at her, he slid his hands around the small of her back to draw her closer. When there was no more than a hair's breadth separating them, he leaned down to capture her lips in a brief kiss.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

"Yes, please," she murmured back, breathless.

Pulling away to regain a respectful distance between them, they clasped hands and set off again for Sherwood Forest. They were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice a hooded figure lurking in the nearby shadows.

They made it back to camp without incident.

"Will! Hannah!" Wulf called out, running excitedly up to them.

"Hey, kid," said Will, gently cuffing him across the head.

"Hello, Wulf," said Hannah, ruffling his hair.

"What's that, Hannah?" asked Wulf, taking her left hand in his and examining the shiny gold band that was glinting in the weak afternoon sun.

"It's an engagement ring, Wulf," said Hannah. Smiling over his head at Will, who was watching their interaction with pride, she explained, "It means that Will and I are getting married."

Wulf's reaction was instantaneous. "Hey, everyone," he yelled. "Will and Hannah are getting married."

A cheer went up among those who were standing in the vicinity and heard Wulf's announcement.

Robin approached the couple. "Come here, you two," he said, smiling widely and holding out his arms for them to fall into. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Robin," said Will, beaming up at his brother.

Hannah simply held on tight, squeezing her eyes shut and smiling against Robin's chest. His support after she'd done nothing to hide her contempt for him meant a lot to her. The trio eventually drew apart, Robin kissing both Will and Hannah on the forehead. His lips lingered against Hannah's skin and he whispered dramatically, so Will could hear, "I trust you can keep this one in line?"

"Don't worry. I think I can manage Will. The question is whether _he'll_ be able to handle _me_," she replied.

Will gave a short bark-like laugh. It was amazing what a little time had done for Hannah. She had now completely regained her confidence, and was able to lovingly tease others without fearing retribution. Slipping an arm around her waist, he waved to Robin and led Hannah to the base of the camp's great oak tree.

"I thought we could get started on making that blanket," he explained, brandishing a needle and thread, and motioning for Hannah to lay the scraps of cloth before them.

"Oh, surely," she said, making herself comfortable on the ground next to her soon-to-be husband.

They settled into their task with practiced ease, having spent the years of their childhood helping Will's mother, Celine, weave and embroider fine garments for a number of rich and important customers. It was in this manner, through her work, that Celine had met and fallen in love with the man who would become Will's father, all at the tender age of sixteen. Surprisingly enough, the lonely widower had returned Celine's sentiments, and for several years, he courted the fiery redhead who had sparked his interest. When Celine became pregnant, Lord Locksley had been thrilled at the news and rushed home to tell his son, Robin, who was furious that his father had been betraying his late mother's memory for a common peasant woman. The two had fought, but Lord Locksley had eventually conceded to his son's wishes and given up Celine, leaving her to be labeled a scarlet woman and Will a bastard child.

It was this that had given Will cause for his intolerable hatred of Robin – their father _had_ known of his existence, and had still chosen Robin over his unborn child.

However, all that was in the past now, thought Will, smiling fondly at Hannah, who's tongue was poking out between her teeth as she concentrated on threading her needle.

At that moment, Little John approached them, a staff in each hand. "Congratulations, you two," he said, his round belly shaking as he laughed. "Hannah, I was wondering if you would be interested in a little competition – a quarterstaff fight in front of the entire camp."

Hannah shot Will a quick glance, as though seeking his permission. At an imperceptible nod from him, she turned to face John, a smile breaking out across her face. "I'd love to, John. Do you really think I'm good enough?"

John nodded eagerly. "You're one of the best I've ever trained," he said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," she said. As she watched the burly man depart, Hannah addressed Will. "Are you sure about this, Will? I won't do it if you don't think I should."

"I'm not your keeper, Hannah," said Will, turning her head to face him. "You're a bright, intelligent person, with a mind of your own. Make decisions based on what _you_ think is right, and not based on whether I approve or not."

"Thank you, Will," she whispered, leaning in to his touch and rewarding his honesty with a kiss.

"Just . . . be careful," said Will.

"Always," Hannah assured him, and with a final kiss, she rose to her feet and approached John. Will followed with trepidation – he had a bad feeling about what was to come.

The fight began without preamble, and waged on for many minutes. Then, Will's suspicions proved well-founded, for he saw what Hannah could not: John, thinking she would turn in time, was aiming for her unprotected back. Will acted without a moment's hesitation, diving between them and taking the blow for himself, crumpling in a heap at Hannah's feet.

The next few minutes were a blur. Later, if asked, Hannah would swear that there was absolutely no time between Robin standing at the far end of the circle to his kneeling by Will, cradling his brother's head to his chest, and simultaneously glaring daggers at John and tersely giving orders for everyone to step back and give Will room to breathe.

Hannah knelt by Will's other side. When he was better, she planned on giving him a piece of her mind. Him and his damned chivalry . . . "Will, why did you do that?" she asked, a note of desperation entering her voice at the thought of him needlessly suffering for her sake.

"You were in trouble. I had to help," he responded.

"I didn't need for you to sacrifice your well-being for mine," Hannah protested.

"There's no sacrifice too great for you, Hannah!" he said vehemently, before subtly clutching at his injured side.

"Can you stand, Will?" asked Robin, concern for his younger brother evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, Robin. Just give me a hand up."

Robin took one arm and Hannah took the other. Together, they pulled Will to his feet.

"I'm sorry, lad," said John, coming to stand before the trio.

"Don't worry about it, John," said Will. "You were fighting Hannah. You weren't expecting me to throw myself in between you two."

"Why did you?"

"You were aiming for her back. She would never have turned in time."

"Was that any reason to let yourself get knocked about?"

"John, you don't know your own strength. The blow would have done worse things to her than to me. I've stood up to you before, occasionally winning. In any case, I've been through worse."

Everyone pretended not to notice as Robin gave a visible shudder at Will's last statement, no doubt recalling his brother's imprisonment and several near-death experiences, as well as his own hand in Will's pain.

In a silky smooth voice, Hannah addressed Will: "And why, _William_, would John's blow have done worse things to me than to you?"

Will gulped. No one ever used his full name unless they were cross with him. 

_I've got to be careful. Think, Will, think. What can I say that won't make her mad at me? I can't say it's because she's a girl. She'll knock me about worse than John ever could._

"It's like I said when you first joined us – if there's ever anything I can do to make life easier for you, then I will. You've been through enough; you deserve a chance to enjoy a carefree existence. And I'm going to do what I can to see that you're never hurt again, physically or emotionally, whether that means taking a blow for you or bringing you fresh water from the river."

Everyone stared at Will after his impassioned speech.

"What? It's not like I don't have a heart," he said, upon noticing their stunned expressions.

"We know that, Will. We just aren't used to you showing it," said Fanny gently. "Usually, you push us away, when all we really want is a chance to know you."

"I didn't realize I'd created that kind of a reputation for myself," said Will, floored by Fanny's revelation. "I'll do better – I promise."

"Come on, Will," said Hannah, slipping an arm around his waist as she tried to encourage him to lean on her for support. "I think you should lie down, and I'll see what the damages are."

The crowd parted to let them pass.

"You're an idiot, Will Scarlett," Hannah muttered. "Then, of course, you already know that. You've always been impetuous. Before this, it was taking on that group of boys when we were younger, simply to defend my honor."

"Alright, Hannah, please save the lecture for when I can pretend to pay attention," Will snapped, his injuries more sensitive than he'd care to admit. But he didn't want Hannah to think him weak or that he couldn't protect her. He was to be her husband – he had a duty to take care of her.

Properly chastened – and really, she should have _known_ that Will would be irritable, after what he'd been through – Hannah helped Will up the ladder to their tree house and guided him to lie down on their new mattress. She sat down next to him and raised his shirt to expose his abdomen. Immediately, she had to stifle a gasp – Will's entire left side was quickly turning black and blue. The force of the blow he'd taken must have been great indeed.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said. "There's nothing I can do. You'll have to heal on your own."

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"There's some severe bruising," Hannah told him, "So you're going to have to rest and not do anything strenuous for a while."

Will gave a long-suffering sigh, and collapsed back down on to the mattress.

"I'll see if Azeem has anything to bring the swelling down," said Hannah, bending over to kiss him once, before patting his hand reassuringly and leaving to find the wise Moor. It wasn't long, Will figured, before Hannah returned with a jar of salve. "Here," she said, dipping her fingers into the substance and tenderly spreading it across Will's enflamed skin. "How does that feel?"

"Much better," said Will, trying to suppress a groan at the feel of Hannah's cool and slender fingers skimming along his sides. He was in ecstasy.

"Good," she said, beaming at him, "After all, as your wife, it'll be part of my job to take care of you, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

"I look forward to it," said Will.

"I'll bet you are," she whispered, bending over to press their lips lightly together, before withdrawing. "I'll leave you to rest now. Don't worry, though – I'll call you in plenty of time for dinner."

"See that you do," said Will, attempting to glare. The effect was spoiled, though, by the grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, my lord," she said, grinning cheekily back at him as she bobbed a quick curtsey. Chuckling, she ducked out of the room and lowered herself to level ground once more.

"How is he?" asked Robin, who had been waiting for her to make an appearance.

"He's fine, Robin," she assured him. "He took quite a blow, and he's a bit bruised, but he'll recover. Nothing a little rest and relaxation won't fix."

"You're sure, now?"

"Positive," said Hannah, a slight edge to her voice. "I spent half my childhood, seemingly, helping his mother patch him up from one scrape or another."

"He was a troublemaker, then?" asked Robin with a smirk, eager for any insight that others could provide him regarding his brother's life from before they had properly met.

"No," said Hannah sharply. "Trouble always found him, usually in the form of a bully named Ben."

"I seem to recall Will mentioning that name to me a time or two," said Robin casually. In reality, though, his blood boiled at the thought of this _Ben_, who had done everything possible to make Will's childhood a veritable Hell on Earth, including beat him senseless for the supposed crime of not having a father. Robin still felt guilty for forcing their father to abandon Will and his mother. He found out later that even when Will's mother, Celine, had gotten sick, even as she lay on her deathbed, she had never given up hope that Will's father would return. And when Will told him that their father had _known_ of his existence, and still chose Robin, he had bowed his head in shame, only looking up when Will had tenderly taken Robin's face in his hands and assured him that all was forgiven, and that the past should stay where it was.

"Well, Ben was always picking on me to get a rise out of Will," Hannah explained. "It worked every time, too. Will used to come home, beaten and bloody, and Celine and I would clean his wounds. Then his mother would scold him and threaten to beat him herself if he ever got into another fight again. He never listened, though, and she never followed through on her threats. They loved each other dearly, Celine and Will," Hannah sighed, caught up in reminiscing about the past.

"And now he has you," said Robin, effectively drawing Hannah back to the present.

"Yes, and you," Hannah conceded. "Will's trust is a valuable asset, Robin. Don't abuse it – or him."

Though caught off guard, Robin soon recovered enough to assure Hannah that he would never even think of taking advantage of Will. "My brother means the world to me. I would sooner die than see him hurt again."

"Good," Hannah nodded firmly.

Smiling serenely and waving to Robin, Hannah returned to where she had been sitting with Will, and set about to finishing the blanket they had been working on. She soon lost all track of the time, and was therefore startled when Marian approached to say that dinner was being served. Gathering up the finished blanket, she immediately leapt to her feet and made her way back to her and Will's home – for that was how she'd come to think of the tree house – to inform her reluctantly recuperating fiancé that it was dinnertime. As she stood in the doorway, she smiled at the picture Will made. He was lying on his back, hands clasped over his chest, a small smile playing on his lips. Approaching on tippy toe, she was bending over to kiss him awake when his eyes snapped open and he brought his hands up to encircle her waist, pulling her down to lie next to him.

"Took your time in coming for me," he groused.

"I was merely trying to whet your appetite," Hannah said to placate him.

"Oh, really? For dinner? Or for you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow significantly.

"Whichever you would prefer," she said, grinning toothily at him.

"Well, in that case . . ." Will murmured, his voice trailing off suggestively.

"Will! Hannah!" called Robin.

Groaning in exasperation at being interrupted yet again – and by Robin, no less – Hannah sprung to her feet, before assisting Will in standing as well.

"Come, my lover," she said, lacing her fingers with his and smiling tenderly at him.

The evening was spent with much teasing directed at Will and Hannah for finally getting hitched. Despite having only been together for a short while, everyone could tell that it would only be a matter of time before they tied the knot. Hannah couldn't help but feel that they were all ignoring one very important fact, and she was quick to bring the discussion to the more serious topic of Manchester.

"It won't be long before Manchester comes himself," she said. "He's already sent eight soldiers after me and none have come back alive. He'll think that if he comes, I won't dare question his authority and I'll go quietly. If my presence here puts you in danger, maybe I _should_ give myself up."

"No, Hannah. Don't even think of surrendering. We all love you and will continue fighting for your freedom. When Manchester comes, we'll be ready," declared Will, casting a look around the campfire to find everyone nodding vehemently, all in agreement.

"You're one of us now, Hannah, remember?" said Robin, from Will's other side. "We protect our own. Don't worry, you'll never have to go back to Manchester," he said, spitting out the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "We won't let you."

Slightly mollified, Hannah sat back and fell silent, content simply to listen, and contributing only when necessary. Will, sensing her distraction, soon excused them, and they walked back home in companionable silence.

"What's on your mind, Angel?" he asked, as they lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm scared, Will," she whispered. "Manchester won't let me go without a fight, and I'm scared that he'll bring the fight to Sherwood. I don't want any of you risking yourselves for me, but I know I have little chance of stopping you."

"Too right you are," said Will. "I can't speak for the others, but I, personally, would lay down my life for you."

"I know you would, Will," Hannah said, cupping his cheek tenderly and smiling at him, "And I appreciate the sentiment. But you've all become my family, and I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me."

"We'll be fine, Hannah, whether Manchester brings the fight here or not," said Will assuredly. "We're strong – we're survivors. And besides, what's adventure without a little danger thrown in?"

"I've always longed for adventure," said Hannah contemplatively, content at curling up against Will. "Then, as I learned more about the world, I decided that an adventure would only be fun if there was no danger."

"What is your opinion now?" asked Will, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"I've found the perfect adventure: loving you. Yes, there's danger, and yes, there's risk involved, for I've put my heart on the line. But being with you is worth any amount of peril."

"What a coincidence, for I feel exactly the same way."

Hannah could hear the smile in Will's voice as she turned to fully face him. "I love you," she said seriously, hoping Will would realize that she meant every word, for he was still occasionally plagued by self-doubt.

"As I love you, my darling," he replied, pulling her in for a soft and gentle kiss that spoke volumes for their devotion to one another.

They settled down to sleep, snuggling as close together as they could. Though there would be trials that they would have to face, they knew they would come out stronger for having each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Plans for the wedding proceeded without a hitch.

Every morning, Hannah and Will rose and breakfasted together. Then Hannah would depart with Marian to be fitted for her wedding dress, while Will would go off to cause mischief with Wulf elsewhere. Despite being excited for the wedding, Hannah was not patient when it came to the preparations. Being forced to stand still, and then have to sit around while she helped Marian sew the dress into formation, was not Hannah's idea of a good time. When she complained about this to Will, he pointed out that they had spent an entire afternoon together doing nothing but sewing scraps of cloth into a blanket. Hannah quickly countered his argument by saying that what they'd done had been different because _they_ were together. As much as she adored Marian, being with Will was special.

Hannah's lessons continued as well, and Will began to take his turn in fighting Hannah, though their first sparring match had been a disaster due to Will's hesitance to harm her. He quickly learned his lesson, though, when Hannah used his reluctance to her advantage, and beat him both soundly and fairly. He'd congratulated her, before quickly retaliating. The pair had enjoyed themselves, in equal parts laughing and snarling as they parried and thrust. In the end, Hannah knocked Will of his feet, landing him flat on his back. She had stood over him briefly, looking down, before extending her hand for him to take. Once on his feet, he'd taken her into his arms and kissed her quite thoroughly, to the amusement of the rest of the camp, who had gathered to watch the couple fight. Some had been worried that viewing the other as an opponent might change the way they viewed each other as lovers, but there had been no need. Nothing could shake the strong foundation that Will and Hannah's relationship was built on.

Neither could anything shake the growing bond between Will and Robin, or between Hannah and Robin. They'd been spending more and more time together, both as individuals and as a group, and were slowly but steadily mending the rift that seemed to have been in place for many months, before Hannah's arrival in Sherwood even. Said lady seemed to believe that there had been some unresolved tension between the brothers, left over from their first encounter as much as from when Robin had essentially forced their father to choose between him and the as-yet unborn Will. The two had agreed with her – they would have been fools not to, Will confided to Robin – and had reached an understanding. There would be no more hiding or running away. If they had a problem, whether directly or indirectly caused by the other, they would talk about it, rather than push both their feelings and their brother away. The same stood for Hannah, and she willing came to either man if she had something she wanted to talk about.

The rest of the camp couldn't believe the change that had come about since Hannah. Before her arrival, though the brothers hadn't been as much at each other's throats as they had been before Will had revealed to Robin the truth about their shared background, the atmosphere had nonetheless been tense. Then Hannah had swept in and turned everyone's world upside down. There was now not a soul in the camp who wouldn't lay down their life for her – she incited that much loyalty – though it was as much for Will's sake as for her. If Will lost Hannah, it was a guarantee that he would go crazy and become a wild man, as John was sometimes accused of being (though his reputation had been earned from the way he looked and not for anything he'd done. Will, on the other hand, would quite literally go wild if anything ever happened to Hannah, the grief driving him to distraction).

In the days leading up to the wedding, there was a lot of hustle and bustle as people rushed to get things ready. Robin began taking almost daily trips to Nottingham. It was upon his return from one of these excursions, and one of the rare times that Will and Hannah got to be together, that Will got an idea for playing a joke on his brother.

Will and Hannah were standing in the foliage on the bank of the river that prevented many from entering the forest. Hidden from view, they watched Robin and his party approach the opposite bank before slowly begin to make their way across.

"Watch this," whispered Will to Hannah, a sly grin on his face. Without warning, he pulled the rope that he'd been holding, causing Robin, who had just reached the center of the stream, to fall in the water. "There was a rich man from Nottingham who tried to cross the river. What a dope! He tripped on a rope! Now look at him shiver!" Will sang out, the laughter evident in his voice. "Beg for mercy, rich man!"

Robin looked shocked for a moment before he began to play along. "Heavens, it's the fearsome outlaw, Will Scarlett! Mercy, oh, have mercy. We mean no harm. Spare us and you shall have whatever you like."

Will and Hannah stepped away from the leafy branches they'd been hiding behind. Will tapped his chin, pretending to contemplate the fate of his brother and his companions. "I don't know," he said. "They look like rough bunch to me. What say you, my lady?"

Hannah was enjoying the joke. Smiling, she regarded Robin and his men. "They look honest enough. The leader has a kind face and nice eyes."

"Very well, it's decided: you may pass freely. Gentlemen, welcome to Sherwood Forest!"

Will spread his arms wide and gave a courtly bow, while Hannah swept them her best curtsy.

Robin rose to his feet, water dripping everywhere. He approached Will, who suddenly became apprehensive, unsure of how to interpret Robin's grim expression. As Robin drew nearer, Hannah, anticipating a fight, prepared to step in between them. Will didn't need to worry though. Robin stopped in front of him and continued to stare, stony-faced, before breaking into laughter that rang throughout the trees. He pulled Will into a damp hug. Then the two brothers broke apart and walked off, side-by-side, with Will reaching for Hannah's hand, shaking his head all the while at how he could, even now, still doubt his brother.

It was now the night before the wedding. Since the bride and groom weren't allowed to see each other before the ceremony took place, Hannah was spending the night with Marian, while Robin kept Will company.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" asked Marian gently.

"Very much so," said Hannah, almost bouncing with impatience. She couldn't wait to be married and to be able to call herself Will's wife, as well as have others refer to her as such.

"You'll make a splendid bride, and a fine wife," said Marian, echoing Hannah's own thoughts.

"Thank you, Marian," said Hannah sincerely. "I never thought I would find someone like Will who wasn't Will himself. I never thought anyone could ever like me, after what had been done to me. And as for love, I'd given up on it. Love didn't exist in my world. But then I found Will again, and it was like I was whole, for the first time in ten years – Will completes me. And then, to find out that he actually _love_s me, whether it's half as much as I do him or not . . . it surpasses my wildest fantasies. Am I making sense?"

"Perfectly," said Marian, smiling at the young girl. "I felt the same way before I married Robin. When he found me in the Nottingham castle, I was wearing nothing but my undergarments, and the Sheriff was balanced above me. In my traumatized state of mind, I thought myself damaged, just as you do, Hannah. But Robin accepted me as I was, despite what had happened, and willingly married me. While I sometimes worry that he only did it out of pity, all I have to do is look into his eyes to know the truth – he married me because he loved me, has always loved me, and will continue to love me for the rest of our days together. When I look at you and Will, I see us there too. You have no need to fear Will's intentions, Hannah. He loves you, never doubt that."

"I don't – most of the time," Hannah whispered. "Only when we're not together, or in the night, when I'm awake and Will isn't. I find myself wondering what's to keep him at my side. What's so special about me? I'm nobody, just Hannah. But he's Will –a fearsome outlaw and a great warrior. If either he or Robin cared for riches or titles, he'd be the next Lord of Locksley Manor. What am I compared to that? What can I possibly offer him?"

Hannah began to tremble, and Marian pulled her into her arms, hoping to provide some semblance of comfort, though she sensed that Hannah would prefer to have Will's arms around her to anyone else's.

"Will sees _you_, Hannah," she said softly. "He loves you for what's inside, not for your outward appearance or out of pity for what you've been through. The two of you have known each other since childhood, and the bond that was formed then has only strengthened over the time you've spent apart. You two understand each other in a way that no one can imitate or ever hope to match. I envy you, Hannah, as I didn't have a happy childhood with Robin. I don't have the many pleasant memories that you surely have, and that must have kept you going while you were with Manchester."

"You're right – thoughts of Will were what gave me strength during the dark times with Manchester. Whenever he would "_enter"_ me, I used to imagine it was Will instead." Hannah immediately fell silent after her admission. "I've never told anyone that before," she whispered, slightly stunned and horrified. "Will knows some of what Manchester did, and he's guessed the rest. But I've never spoken so frankly before."

"I'm honored, Hannah," said Marian, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "But you should also tell Will. I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing something like this from you, not to mention if you came to him of your own free will."

"I'll consider it," said Hannah. "Thank you for listening, Marian. I was afraid before – and not just about the actual wedding, but about the wedding night as well. But I'm not anymore. Will isn't Manchester, and I know that he won't hurt me."

"He'd sooner die," Marian agreed.

"Good night," Hannah murmured softly, her muscles relaxing as she practically melted against Marian, who was again honored at the trust this girl was showing in her. Hannah had been through a lot, and as such, her trust was not to be taken for granted.

"Good night, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing Hannah's forehead as thought she were her own daughter, or, at the very least, her own sister.

Meanwhile, in a neighboring tree house, Robin and Will were having a similar conversation.

"Do you remember our little talk before my wedding?" asked Robin.

"How could I forget?" asked Will, laughing right out loud, though it sounded a little _off_ to Robin. "I was so sure that things would change between us, that you would go be lord of the manor and forget all about me. I'll freely admit that I was scared. I've loved you for so long, Robin, even then – and I didn't want anything to change. You were all I had left."

"But that's not true anymore," said Robin softly. "You've been reunited with Hannah, a girl you would do anything for. _Do you remember_?"

"Yes," Will whispered, recalling another conversation he had had with his brother about finding somebody to love, and how when he had found that person, nothing would ever be the same – all the waiting he had done would have been worthwhile in the end. And he suddenly found that he wasn't afraid anymore. Not that he'd ever feared marrying Hannah. But he had never reacted well to change, and he'd been worried that marriage was too much of a change for him to handle. But he should have known – thoughts of Hannah and his brother's wise counsel were just what he needed to remind himself of what was important.

Robin watched as the many emotions flickered across Will's face before finally settling on a calm determination.

"I'm going through with it," he said. "I shouldn't fear change, certainly not when it comes to Hannah, for we'll be changing together. And what could be better than that?"

"What indeed," Robin murmured contemplatively. "Good night, little brother," he said, kissing the top of Will's head and ruffling his hair playfully.

"Good night, Rob," Will muttered sleepily back to him.

In their separate tree houses, Marian and Robin smiled at having done their duty to the two people closest to their hearts, save each other.

The next morning, though, Hannah and Will were both a bundle of nerves, despite their respective "pep talks" the previous night. Their nervousness, however, did not come out of a reluctance to get married, but an impatience to get the ceremony over with so that they could begin the rest of their lives together.

Everyone was gathered in the same space where Robin and Marian had been wed. Robin stood beside Will, unlike at his own wedding, where Will had been a mere spectator rather than a participant. The two brothers could tell the moment that Hannah made her entrance, for the entire audience collectively gasped. As one, Robin and Will turned in the direction of the aisle, and were stunned by what they saw.

Hannah seemed to float across the ground, a wreath of wild flowers on her head, effectively pinning the veil in place, and a bouquet in her hands. Her long cornflower-colored hair had been washed and hung loose about her face, falling to the swell of her breasts, and instantly putting Will in mind of that night . . . alone . . . in bed, _together_. Her dress gave her the appearance of a specter. The sleeves puffed around her shoulders, and were made of a sheer material, the same as the rest of her dress. Beneath the thin ethereal fabric lay a thicker material that gave the dress more body. The overall effect was breathtaking, and left Will speechless, gaping as Hannah joined him at the altar.

"Close your mouth, Will," whispered Robin, bending down to speak in his brother's ear. "Or you'll catch flies in there."

Will's jaw snapping shut was audible even in the back row of the makeshift pew, and Hannah found herself giggling madly. Who would have thought she could ever have this affect on anyone, much less Will Scarlett?

"Dearly Beloved . . ." Friar Tuck intoned, but the couple in question only had eyes for each other.

"I love you," Hannah mouthed to Will.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

They smiled tenderly at each other, before forcing their attention back to Friar Tuck just in time for him to ask for the ring. Will turned to Robin to collect the band of metal that he then would slide onto Hannah's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen," he whispered reverently, bending low over Hannah's hand to press a chaste kiss to the knuckles.

"By the power vested in me, of God's holy church, I say let anyone who has reason why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," said Friar Tuck, looking out at the congregation while Robin glared, as though daring anyone to step forward.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Friar Tuck continued, beaming at the two who stood before him. "You may kiss the bride," he said, this directed at Will.

"I know that," said Will in imitation of Robin at his own wedding. So saying, he took Hannah in his arms and lightly brushed their lips together, a kiss that quickly built in intensity as Hannah opened her mouth, inviting him inside. Tongues twining together, they were brought back to earth by the sound of a sharp whistle.

They turned to find Robin leering at them unabashedly. "Welcome to the family, Hannah," he said with an unrepentant grin.

"Delighted," she replied, while those who had been present before were reminded of their first meeting in Sherwood.

How much had changed since then . . .

The celebration lasted well into the evening, with lots of food, wine, music and dancing. Eventually, Hannah and Will departed, to the occasional wishes for a pleasant night, as well as many hoots and hollers from their compatriots. Rolling their eyes good-naturedly, they made their way up the ladder and into what was now considered both their home – the tree house.

They stood staring at each other, as though unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Hannah exclaimed. Though she'd long since discarded the veil and the wreath of flowers, her dress still remained (for obvious reasons). She now began unhooking the buttons, until the dress slipped off her body to pool at her feet, leaving her exposed Will's gaze, weak and vulnerable as the secrets of her past were laid bare for him to see and subsequently scrutinize.

"Hannah . . ." Will whispered, sickened at the physical evidence of what his lovely bride-turned-wife had been through. He wished with all his might that he could have shielded her, prevented her from ever knowing such pain, but he knew that each of their experiences had made them who they were now.

He quickly shed his own clothes so as to put them both on equal footing. "Come here, darling," he murmured, opening his arms to her. She stepped carefully out of her dress, having not moved since first shedding it, and let herself be enfolded in Will's embrace.

There were many words that could have been said in the moment, but they would have been empty and devoid of meaning. The best way for each to prove that their feelings were true to the other was through their actions.

"Let's go to bed," Hannah whispered.

Will nodded his consent, and gently guided Hannah down to rest on the bed. The rest of the night was spent making love as they explored each other's bodies in new and exciting ways. Will fulfilled his wedding vows as he thoroughly worshipped all of Hannah's body, his lips ghosting over her varied and numerous scars. And as he entered her, at last, Hannah no longer had to imagine that Will was the one peering down at her. It really was him, care and concern evident as he sought to be gentle with her. But he needn't have worried. Hannah was resilient, and Will actually managed to bring her pleasure rather than pain, which was all she'd ever known before.

As they lay in a tangle of limbs later, the sweat rapidly cooling and subsequently drying on their thoroughly sated bodies, Hannah pressed a kiss to Will's chest, the only patch of skin she could reach from her current position without straining herself anymore than she already had that night.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Will didn't need to ask – he knew. "You're welcome," he replied, responding with a tender kiss to the crown of her head. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my life."

* * *

><p>The couple experienced several days of wedded bliss before their world came crashing down around them – Manchester had arrived.<p>

It all started after breakfast. Hannah and Will had risen late, as had become their custom, and were sitting around the fire, eating and talking (though not at the same time . . . _usually_) when they heard a yell and looked up to find Wulf burst through the trees at a dead run. He slid to his knees before them, panting and gasping for air.

"Men . . . on horses . . . not far," he wheezed.

Exchanging a significant glance, Hannah and Will rose as one, sparing a moment to thank Wulf for informing them so promptly. Robin, of course, had already sensed the disturbance and was moving to investigate.

"Azeem, Hannah, Will, with me," he said tersely.

The three followed without question. From the line of trees that marked the boundary between the open plain and the outlaws' domain, the trio stood observing the approaching horseback riders.

"Is it him?" asked Will.

Hannah nodded jerkily. "Yes, that's Manchester. And he appears to be accompanied by many of his most loyal retainers, including . . . _Hubert_," she gasped, as she recognized the final rider.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Hubert was the page who released me," Hannah explained. "He conveniently forgot to lock the door of my cell, thus enabling me to escape."

"For which I will be forever grateful," Will whispered, slipping his arm around Hannah's waist and drawing her against his side, before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You know, there's a time and a place, you two," said Robin, though his smile belied the reprimand.

They grinned sheepishly at him. Marriage was still a novelty to them, and they enjoyed the casual touches, all the little things that let them know they were on each other's mind.

Taking a final glance at the progress Manchester and his men were making, Robin retreated into the shelter of the forest. "Let's go," he said. "It's time."

No words were spoken as the quartet moved at a brisk pace, eager to warn those back home about what was coming. They entered the camp to find everyone hard at work, implementing the plan that everyone had contributed to in helping Hannah secure her freedom from Manchester once and for all. At the abrupt departure of their leaders, the others had obviously caught on that what they'd been waiting for was at last upon them.

"This is where you give a speech about how "We finish this"," whispered Will exaggeratedly to Robin, who playfully shoved him away at his cheeky comment.

"Now I know what Hannah means when she calls you incorrigible," he said.

"You're _just now_ figuring that out?" asked Hannah, joining the brothers' banter.

"Very funny," said Will, turning his gaze on her. Exchanging a glance with Robin, they simultaneously advanced on Hannah, who shrieked and began to run, only for them to give chase.

"Is this really the time?" asked John, approaching the three.

"Would you rather have us be grim and solemn?" Hannah quipped.

"That would be more appropriate for what we're about to face," said John.

"We may not have long left on this earth," said Hannah, drawing herself to her full height. Though relatively unimpressive, there was something about the tilt of her chin that added to the overall impression she left in her wake. "Better to have lived and loved and shared some laughs while we have the chance than meet our Maker with regrets."

"My apologies, Madam," said John, inclining his head towards Hannah, before retreating to join the rest of the group.

Will saw behind Hannah's affected air – by taking in the way her muscles tensed at the slightest sign of movement, he could tell that she was well and truly frightened.

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," he whispered, silently thanking Robin for taking his leave of them. "I'll be right there by your side, the entire time. Nothing is going to keep us apart, not even death. Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly," Hannah instantly replied.

"Then trust that what I say is the truth. We'll be together, always, I swear it."

Hannah nodded shakily as she took a steadying breath, before throwing herself at Will, clinging to him as though her life depending on it (and in a way, it did).

"I love you," she whispered, turning her head slightly to capture his lips with hers.

"I love you too, Angel," he replied surely, returning her kiss with much enthusiasm.

Foreheads resting together, they remained as they were for as long as they dared. Finally, though, they were forced to separate, as it was time to meet Manchester head on rather than force him to seek them out instead.

As one, the group of villagers moved swiftly and silently between the trees that protected their home, until they had reached the clearing where Manchester's men had first met with resistance in capturing Hannah. They spread out, concealing themselves as each individual knew best, until only Will, Hannah, and Robin remained.

"I won't be far," Will whispered to Hannah, "You _will_ be free, this I swear," he added, before kissing her and scrambling up the tree.

And so, Hannah was left with Robin. Yet, she wasn't alone, for the Merry Men were in the trees above, looking down on them and prepared to help at a moment's notice. "Robin," Hannah said, a note of urgency in her voice, as though she realized that the final hour was upon them.

"Yes, Hannah?" said Robin.

So that only Will, who was directly above them, could hear, Hannah said, "I know I haven't always acted as grateful towards you as I should have. I just wanted you to know that I trust you with my life."

Robin was reminded of a similar conversation with Will before the battle of Nottingham. Knowing that his brother would be watching and judging, Robin moved to embrace Hannah. "Thank you, Hannah," he said, managing to convey with such a simple phrase all that couldn't be put into words. "I will not fail you, for I know how important you are to my brother, how much he values you."

"More than my own life," said a voice from above, and both were made aware of Will observing them from his perch in the tree branches.

"You hear that, Will?" asked Robin, raising his voice just enough for Will's ears, but no one else's.

"I hear, brother," replied Will. "I love you – and Hannah too. My life is at your disposal, always and completely."

His declaration made, Will and Hannah spent several moments staring intensely at each other, before regretfully turning away. After all, it wouldn't do to become distracted and leave themselves open to attack, and thus needlessly putting themselves at risk. Now, all that was left to do was wait, with Hannah quickly deciding that anticipation would always be worse than the actual fight. Luckily – or not so much, depending on whose point of view it was – neither party had very long to do so.

Manchester appeared in the clearing, flanked on either side by a retinue of loyal retainers, including Hubert, who instantly sought Hannah out, as though to make sure that she was indeed alive and well.

"So we meet again," declared Hannah regally.

"I demand the proper respect from you, girl," he snarled. "Bow before your lord and master."

"I am not, nor was I ever, yours to command, Manchester," she replied, refusing to concede _anything_ to this _monster_ attempting to pass himself off as a great _lord_.

"Why, you little bi—" he began as he smoothly dismounted.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Robin asked of him, making his presence known.

Above their heads, Will had his bow and arrows ready. At a signal from Robin, he released one, which reached his intended target – the ground between Manchester's feet. The man looked around in bewilderment, before quickly masking the panic in his eyes.

"Up here," Will drawled, giving off an air of boredom that Hannah knew only served to disguise his fear for her and Robin.

As Manchester looked up in shock at the discovery that he and his men were surrounded, though not necessarily outnumbered, Hannah directed his attention back to her, hoping to divert him from any interest in her husband. "Did you really think you could take me by force, or that I wouldn't retaliate? Or that my husband would willingly let me go?" she asked silkily, her smooth vocals betraying none of her inner turmoil.

Seeing his chance, Will dropped to the ground and landed smoothly beside Hannah, clearly making his claim on her for all to see. Meanwhile, Robin moved to make his stand by the two of them, presenting a united front to Manchester, who was now looking at the trio with a calculating expression on his face.

"Ah, Robin of Locksley – I've heard a great deal about you, and of your . . . _brother_."

Will and Robin exchanged a brief glance over Hannah's head. Something wasn't right with Manchester. If he were so focused on reclaiming _Hannah_ – fat chance of that, Will thought – why would he care who _they_ were?

Hannah, for her part, managed to maintain her poker face, unlike her husband and his brother. Years spent under Manchester's thumb had given her an instinct for survival, and that meant never revealing her true thoughts or feelings. Under her calm exterior, Hannah was panicking. How could Manchester know about Will and Robin's connection? She was positive that Will hadn't told a soul except for her, and she couldn't imagine anyone caring enough to ever research either man's background. So that meant that Manchester must have either have a contact that had gotten him the information, or she had inadvertently told him – maybe she'd said something in her sleep. That was the only plausible explanation for it.

Manchester was watching them, an amused smirk playing across his face as though waiting for them to catching up.

_Sneaky bastard,_ thought Hannah. _He's always enjoyed thinking he's several steps ahead of everyone else._

"Caught on yet?" he sneered, as though they were all filth not worth his time.

"What does it matter to you?" Hannah demanded of him, bolder than she actually felt. "I'm here, so try and take me."

"You were just a means to an end, my dear," Manchester revealed. "A bonus, if you will. No, my main target has always been Marian – your wife, I believe, Robin. Her reputation as the fairest lady in the land precedes her, and I set my sights on claiming her for my own many years ago."

"Over my dead body," Robin calmly declared.

"As you wish," said Manchester, shrugging as though the death of a great hero – the likes of which England would probably never see again – didn't matter much, one way or the other, to him. "I'm flexible. Taking you would accomplish the same as taking her would."

Hannah snorted at Manchester's assertion. Having been to bed with him many times over the years, she could attest to his dexterity – suffice to say, it was non-existent.

"Something amuses you?" asked Manchester sharply.

"You're hardly flexible, Manchester," said Hannah, her amusement plain to see. "And I would know. All those years with you at least taught me _that_."

Turning his gaze on Will, Manchester said, a permanent sneer seemingly etched on his face, "She any good in bed, boy?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Manchester," Will spat out.

As though deciding that Will was of no concern to him, Manchester turned to face his own men. At a snap of his fingers, three soldiers stepped forward and quickly surrounded Will.

"Here are my terms," he stated plainly, addressing all of the Merry Men, and not just those he could see. "Hand over your leader, and the wench, for good measure, or this boy will die."

Silence reigned.

"What about you, young Scarlett?" asked Manchester, invading Will's personal space to the point where Will could see the stains on his teeth and smell his rancid breath. "Will you go free in exchange for your brother and your wife?"

If looks could kill, Manchester would be dead many times over. Although Will had guessed that there were times when Robin still doubted his loyalty, especially considering their recent quarrels – after all, he himself had occasionally wondered whether, given the choice, he would choose to save Hannah over Robin – now was the time for him to prove himself once and for all.

"I betrayed my brother once. I do not intend to do so again. Nor shall I allow you to lay a hand on Hannah. I will die a thousand deaths before I let you harm my family," Will declared, his voice ringing out in the silence of the clearing.

"So be it, then," said Manchester calmly, as though he regretted the loss of Will's life.

Once more, Will was in a vulnerable position – forced to his knees and restrained by a man holding each arm in an iron-grip. He looked up at Manchester defiantly, daring him to do his worst. At a nod from his lord and master, a soldier stepped forward and unsheathed his sword, bringing the sharp blade to rest against Will's neck.

Hannah fought back her growing panic. She had to remain calm so as to help Will. Though tempted to offer herself in Will's place, she knew that he would be displeased, to say the least. Then, of course, there was the very real possibility that Manchester would merely take her and kill Will anyway.

Will, for his part, remained impassive. Inside, though, he was trembling . . . terrified of being parted from Hannah so soon after being wed, sad to leave his brother after recently being reconciled. Manchester intended to have him beheaded – the same way he would have been killed back in Nottingham. Only this time, there was nothing Robin – or anyone else, for that matter – could do to help. The only difference Will could find was his determination to face _this_ death head-on. He'd been given a second chance, and he wouldn't turn away or close his eyes. If he were to go, then his last sight would be of his home and family.

With that in mind, he met his would-be executioner's stony gaze, preparing himself for what was to come. "You don't scare me," he said, directing his statement at Manchester. _At least my conscience will be clear when I meet my Maker,_ he thought. _I have no regrets._

"You know who I want," said Manchester calmly. "Hand her and Locksley over, or the boy will die."

There was a sudden disturbance as the page Hubert broke free from the ranks and charged the soldier holding a sword to Will's throat. His actions were enough of a distraction that the rest of the Merry Men were able to enter the fight relatively undetected, if not unexpected.

Free from his bonds, Will rose shakily to his feet, before charging into the fray. Unsheathing his sword, he quickly dispatched a man about to attack Robin from behind. Turning around, he found an archer aiming for Robin's once-more unprotected back. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw himself in the path of the arrow, allowing it to become lodged in his shoulder rather than dealing the death blow it would have been to Robin. He idly wondered how Robin could be so distracted that he would forget to watch his back, and then wouldn't even notice when Will saved his life twice.

_At least I've repaid the life debt I owe him,_ thought Will wryly. _If we make it through this alive, I'll be rubbing this in his face for as long as I can get away with it._

Taking a moment to pull the arrow shaft from his shoulder – and he would definitely be paying Azeem, the miracle worker, a visit when all this was through – he spared a cursory glance across the clearing, observing the various opponents fighting, their expressions grim. He saw John taking on a man that seemed a fair match, while Bull was fighting two men at once, yet he was holding his own. Fanny and Marian were both there as well, having firmly stated that Hannah was one of them, and as such, they would fight for her the same as any man. Meanwhile, Hannah was fighting Manchester, and doing quite well, if Will thought so, himself.

He was so distracted in watching his wife's fluidity of motion that he forgot everything else. As such, he missed Manchester signaling to one of his men. At his master's signal, the man withdrew a knife from his belt and flung it in his direction, intent on lodging it directly in his heart. However, something got in the way – or, rather, someone: Hubert.

All action ceased as the current combatants watched in slow motion as the knife flew end-over-end through the air, only to find its home in Hubert's chest, rather than Will's.

With a ferocious yell that would have sent chills down the spines of the most seasoned of warriors, Hannah plunged her dagger into Manchester's abdomen, effectively incapacitating him, at least until a later time when she could better deal with him, before rushing to crouch down beside Hubert along with Will.

"Why did you do that?" asked Will, gently chiding Hubert for taking a dagger that had been meant for him.

"Because I love her," Hubert explained simply, smiling up at Hannah. "And she loves you," he continued, "and would therefore be unhappy if you were to die. Besides, what use is my life if not to serve the one I love, whether she feels the same or not?" he asked rhetorically. "Take care of her, Will Scarlett," he said.

Hannah and Will shared a brief glance that did not go unnoticed by Hubert, whose head rested in Hannah's lap. And though their every look and touch that Hubert had observed held such love and tenderness as he had ever craved, he did not begrudge them their happiness.

"Hannah," whispered Hubert, "may I have a kiss before I die?"

Hannah looked to Will, silently asking for permission to betray him just this once.

Will nodded, giving his consent, as he realized that without Hubert, he would not have been reunited with Hannah.

"Of course," she replied, smiling down at him.

Hannah bent her head, her hair falling around them and providing a veil from the outside world, and brought her lips to Hubert's for a brief kiss, gentle and sweet. By the time she had withdrawn, Hubert had ceased to breath. Tears sprung to Hannah's eyes at the loss of her friend, who was responsible for her freedom. Through her blurry vision, she saw a regal rider clothed in red appear. Dumbly, she raised her arm and pointed, unable to form any words of warning.

As one, the Merry Men turned to face the new arrival, and immediately fell to their knees. It was King Richard.

"Cousin," Marian breathed, moving forward to greet him.

"I came as soon as I could," he said, embracing her and kissing her on both cheeks. "Where is the girl you wrote me about?"

"This is Hannah," said Marian, pulling on Richard's arm as she guided him over to where Hannah and Will were still crouching on the ground by Hubert's body.

"Your Majesty," they each murmured, their heads lowered respectfully in deference to his power over them.

"Will, I remember you," Richard said, smiling gently down at the boy who had grown into his manhood since the last time they had met, "A pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, my Lord," Will whispered, secretly pleased at having left an impression on his king.

"How did you receive that wound?" asked Richard, motioning to the blood steadily dripping down Will's shoulder.

"Will!" Hannah gasped, turning to fully face her husband and take in his state of health. Forgetting everything else, she set about to fashioning him a bandage out of the skirt of her dress.

"Hannah," Will hissed at her, jerking his head in the direction of King Richard.

"Oh," she gasped. "Forgive me, your Majesty," she whispered, turning her gaze back to the ground in front of her.

Richard threw his head back and laughed. "That's quite alright, Hannah. You're allowed worry about your husband. It's your duty, after all."

"How did you know?" asked Hannah, daring to meet his eyes directly as she forgot all about the proper etiquette when it came to addressing royalty.

"Marian wrote to me about a new addition to the camp and how this young lady was being pursued by someone unsavory and repulsive," said Richard.

Hannah snorted. "That's an understatement," she muttered under her breath to Will, who was looking at her with something akin to horror. He couldn't believe the familiarity she was using to address the king, her lord and master, if ever anyone was.

"Is that him?" asked King Richard, gesturing to the figure lying several feet away, his life's blood slowly draining from his body.

"Yes," said Hannah, "Your Majesty."

"You may kill him, if you wish," said Richard nonchalantly.

Hannah stood gazing down at the pitiful form of Manchester, who met her eyes with steely determination, as though daring her to go through with what the king was giving her permission to do. "He can keep his life," Hannah declared at last, "What's left of it, anyway."

"A wise decision, Hannah," said Richard, smiling approvingly at her. "If you had given in to your hatred, then you would have been no better than him."

"I know," she said, her voice no more than a whisper.

The king released her from his presence by moving off to converse with Marian and Robin, leaving Hannah to turn expectantly towards Will. They stared, as if assessing their general health. The next moment, they were in each other's arms. Each felt warm and solid to the other. Will's strong arms wound tightly around Hannah, without any intention of letting go, while Hannah responded in kind, her own arms wrapping around Will as she squeezed for all she was worth. They clung to each other, Will actually lifting Hannah off the ground as she sagged against him in relief. An ear pressed to his chest, Hannah could hear Will's steady heartbeat pounding through the thin material of his shirt, and it reassured her, letting her know that he was alive and well.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what Hannah looked like in the wedding scene, just go watch Taylor Swift's music video for her new song "Safe and Sound." Both the dress and her hair – actually, her whole appearance – is exactly what I imagine Hannah looking like.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The next few hours were spent burying the dead – Manchester's body was shown as little respect as anyone felt comfortable with – and healing those who had been wounded, including Will. When Robin found out, he had immediately come to his brother's side, dropping to his knees at Will's feet and taking him in his arms. Hannah stood to the side, watching them proudly as tears pricked at the edge of her vision.

King Richard departed soon after, having only come to protect Hannah at the urging of Marian. However, he had arrived too late to do any good, and was no longer needed. Nevertheless, the Merry Men were deeply honored at his devotion to their band, and as he rode away, a great cheer went up throughout the group. Hannah stood with Will's arm around her waist, his shoulder thickly bandaged, as they waved to their sovereign.

The atmosphere no longer strained by King Richard's presence, everyone stared about them, looking from one to the other, as though waiting for someone else to make a decision about what was to happen next.

"Let's go home," said Marian, taking control for once.

Robin smiled gratefully at her, "Yes, an excellent idea, my dear."

Exchanging brief glances with Hannah, Will spoke for both of them, "I think that we're going to take a walk. We need to clear our heads."

"Understandable," said Robin. "Take your time. We'll keep your dinner warm if you aren't back by then."

"Thank you, Robin," said Hannah, suddenly running forward and embracing the man who was as much her brother as Will had once been. Burying her head in his chest, she clung to him desperately, seeking comfort from his presence alone, as she briefly inhaled his distinctive odor, a smell that could only be described as purely _Robin_.

Robin tightened his hold on the young waif in his arms. The more time that Hannah had spent as part of the camp, the closer he'd grown to her. Though no one could ever match either Will or Marian in his regard, Hannah came close. Losing her would have been a blow to him as much as it would have been to Will, not to mention to everyone else. Hannah had become their rallying point.

"Oh, god . . ." he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as the realization dawned that she could have been lost. "You're safe."

"I am," she replied. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, she took the opportunity to whisper in his ear, "Thanks to you."

They pulled away, eyes suspiciously bright. Marian and Will joined them, slipping a reassuring arm around their respective partner's waist. The quartet embraced, clinging to each other with the wish that they never had to let go, if only to ensure that they would always be together. They drew apart and nodded once, their emotions once more under control. Feelings had their proper time and place, and this wasn't it. There would be plenty of time to talk and cry and mourn in the days to come. They were all free.

* * *

><p>Will and Hannah found themselves back at Locksley Manor, though whether to recount the happy times they had shared (their engagement) or some sick fascination with the pain a former lord had caused them, neither knew. They settled themselves on the same stone wall they had sat on at their last visit, enjoying the peace and quiet. Hannah leaned against Will, though she was careful of his still-tender wound, as his arm wound protectively around her waist.<p>

"You're free," Will whispered at last, burying his head in her hair as he relished in the closeness they were now free to experience without constraint.

"No thanks to you," she grumbled. "You almost died today, Will Scarlett."

"It may have escaped your notice, but it wasn't exactly my fault that I was put in that situation. However, if my life would have secured your freedom, then I would have gladly paid the price, without a moment's hesitation. I love you, Hannah, and your happiness means everything to me," declared Will.

Hannah sighed, visibly sagging with relief against Will's side. "I was so scared," she admitted in a whisper. "I thought I was going to be widowed after only a few days of marriage."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," said Will, chuckling slightly, though the sound was forced.

"Thank god," Hannah murmured, turning within Will's arms to capture his lips in a fierce and bruising kiss. "Though I can guarantee that if I had, I wouldn't have been far behind you."

At Will's incredulous and somewhat fearful expression, she elaborated, "Did you really think that I would settle for living without you? When Friar Tuck married us, we said something about till death do us part. Well, Will Scarlett – your death would not have been enough for me. I would have joined you, one way or another. Either we go together, or not at all."

Will could only roll his eyes at his wife's dramatics, "I doubt that Robin would have let you go so far as to kill yourself."

"True," Hannah conceded, and for a moment, Will thought that he had won, but then Hannah went on to say, "He probably would have wanted to go first."

"Don't even joke about Robin dying," said Will hoarsely. "He would never kill himself over me."

"I'm not so sure," said Hannah. "Did you see his face when he learned that you had been wounded while protecting his undefended back? Or when you threw yourself between me and John's staff? Or the guilt he felt, and continues to feel, for what he's done to you, both in recent times and when you were a child? He loves Marian, there's no doubt of that. But you are his brother, Will Scarlett – and that is a connection that neither Marian nor I nor anyone else can ever have with Robin . . . or hope to understand . . . or ever come between. Do you understand me?"

Will attempted to take several steadying breaths, but his body continued to tremble uncontrollably and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was no use – he threw himself at Hannah, trusting her to catch him as he would her. And he was right – she held him close to her chest, not even minding that his head came to rest between her breasts (what did it matter in the end? They were married after all).

"I've got you," she whispered. If Will needed her to be strong right now, then she would. Heaven only knew that he'd been strong enough for her over the years. As Will cried out his anguish, staining her dress with his tears in the process, she stroked his hair and rubbed his back. "There, there," she murmured soothingly. "It'll be alright."

As his sobs finally resided, Hannah pressed a kiss to his forehead, sensing him close his eyes at her touch. "Feel better?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied, smiling reassuringly at her. "Thank you."

"I'll always be here for you," she whispered, leaning forward to brush their lips together for a brief kiss. "I have an idea," she said as she pulled away, jumping down from the wall and holding out her hand to Will for him to take. "Let's visit your father and mother to let them know that we're alright."

"I love you," said Will, and Hannah could tell by his inflection that he was referring to her plan as much as to her.

"I know," she said, grinning at him and daring to shoot him a cheeky wink. "Come on."

It wasn't far to the graves of Lord Locksley and Celine Scarlett. Unbeknownst to Robin when he had buried his father, Will's mother was resting within but a few paces. Her burial having been left up to a mere boy of eight – unbelievable, Hannah had thought at the time, and still did – Will had felt it appropriate to bury her on the Locksley lands that she might have benefited from, but for the temper tantrum of a spoiled brat.

Feeling out of place, Hannah stood off to the side, observing the ruined Manor, while Will knelt in front of Lord Locksley's grave.

"Hello, Father," he began hesitantly. "I know you never acknowledged me while you were living, but I'm your son, Will. Celine was my mother. She loved you very much, and Robin assures me that you loved her too, and that you loved me. I'm sorry that we never knew each other, and I'm sorry that I'm just visiting you now. To tell you the truth, I haven't known what to say. For so long, I was bitter, both towards you and Robin, and to a small extent, my mother. I was angry that you were so easily swayed by Robin, and I was angry at Mother for not telling me the truth sooner."

Hannah turned her head to locate Will, and found him with his head bowed as he addressed the spirit of his dead father.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Will continued. "It was Robin I held a grudge against, for he wounded me both in body and pride. I've since forgiven him too, though. He's more than made up for the past, and I consider him to be one of my best friends now."

Hannah smiled at Will's little speech. He hadn't planned this at all – he was speaking from the heart. And that's what she loved about him – he always tried his best to be honest in both words and deeds.

"I'm married, Father," said Will, turning to face Hannah and holding out his hand, motioning for her to join him. "I'd like for you to meet her. She's a girl I knew from the village where you met Mother. Her name is Hannah."

"Hello," Hannah whispered, lowering herself to the ground beside Will. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hannah recently escaped a terrifying situation involving a man known as Manchester. Perhaps you heard of him?" asked Will, holding a conversation with the dead man as though he was right there in front of them. "He kept Hannah imprisoned as a slave for many years, until she ran away and made her way to Sherwood Forest, where we were reunited. Manchester came for Hannah today, but everyone in the camp stood up for her. We weren't going to let her be taken again. She's free now. We both are, and we plan on living happily ever after, just like in the fairy stories that Mother used to tell us."

At this, he smiled at Hannah, his wife and lover, and leaned over to kiss her.

"Well, Father," said Will, breaking away from Hannah to address Locksley once more. "I think that's all I had to tell you. I miss you every day, despite never having known you, and I'll try to visit more often. I love you."

He rose to his feet, Hannah jumping up after him. Together, they moved to where Celine Scarlett's grave was located.

"Hello, Mother," said Will, smiling at the ground, which some might consider unusual if they didn't know that there was a body buried under the earth's surface. "Hannah's with me, and we're both fine."

"Hello," said Hannah, tears in her eyes as she knelt next to Will to better address a dead woman who had given love to so many.

"You were right, Mother," said Will. "Family _is_ forever. I've met Robin. And while he was initially what I'd always accused him of being, he's since become my best friend. I love him as much as I love Hannah – more than my own life."

"Celine," said Hannah, taking her turn in addressing the woman who had been more of a mother to her than the one who had actually given birth to her, "I know you were already gone by the time I was taken, but I wanted you to know that I'm free now. Manchester has been defeated."

She exchanged a triumphant grin with Will, before turning back to the grave before them, "I love your son very much, Celine, and I promise that I will do all within my power to take care of him, whatever that entails."

They remained in silence for many moments, a soothing wind cooling their flushed cheeks, and perhaps letting them know that those they'd been conversing with had heard and understood.

"Let's go home," whispered Will.

Hannah nodded her consent, and with a final farewell to the graves of both mother and father, they departed for Sherwood, where their friends and family were waiting.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since the confrontation with Manchester and life in the Forest had returned to normal, as much as was possible, anyway.<p>

That first night, there had been a big gathering around the campfire, everyone joining in the celebration. The Merry Men had been lucky in that they had suffered no losses. The only one to lose, in the end, was Manchester, who had lost his men, his livelihood, and his life.

Since then, the various families had slowly begun to turn their lives around and take up their old routines again. Wulf, who had thankfully not participated in the actual fighting, was glad to have his parents back safe and sound. The Little family spent many long and happy hours together, playing games within the campground as well as within the trees. Bull would join in as well.

Everyone in Sherwood really was just one big happy family.

Currently, Hannah was looking for Will, who had disappeared some time before. She found Robin and Marian together under the great oak tree, Marian sitting in Robin's lap. She smiled at the sight. The whole situation with Manchester seemed to have brought everyone together and made them appreciate each other more.

"Hello, Robin, Marian," she said, smiling fondly at them. "Do either of you know where Will is?"

"I believe he's taking a bath at the waterfall," said Robin.

"Thank you," said Hannah. "Could you make sure that we're not disturbed?"

"Surely," he replied, and the grin he shot in Hannah's direction gave her the impression that he knew full well what she had planned.

Meandering, Hannah made her way down the path that led to the waterfall. She found Will floating in the water, seemingly without a care in the world, as his arms made lazy circles. He suddenly rolled over and dove under. Hannah watched in amusement, waiting for him to surface. She began to worry, though, when enough time had passed and there was no sign of Will's damp mop of brown hair, or his toned body littered with the scars that added to his already impeccable character. Having already been preparing to join Will, she hurriedly threw off the rest of her clothes and dove in.

She sliced through the clear water like a knife, and began feeling around for Will. The moment she found what she recognized at Will's wrist, she held on and swam towards the light of the sun that was surprisingly beating down on them.

Her head breaching the top of the water, Hannah found her vision gradually clearing and took notice of Will treading water with an amused expression on his face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Will Scarlett," she declared imperiously.

"Oh, come on. I just wanted to see how long it would take before you finally joined me," he said, pouting adorably.

"You scared me half to death," she informed him.

"I'm sorry," said Will repentantly, swimming closer so as to take Hannah in his arms. Her resistance quickly faded as she felt Will's slick skin sliding against her own.

"Will . . ." she gasped, her original plan immediately returning to the forefront of her mind. "Let's head for the shore."

Will nodded and responded by draping Hannah's arm over his neck and towing her toward land, which they reached in short order. Hannah carefully laid Will out, urging him to relax as she pleasured him, less of a duty as his wife and more of a joy than anything. Until that moment, Will had never felt truly healed from his experiences at Nottingham. But as Hannah's lips explored his naked body, ghosting over various scars, he felt the shattered pieces of his heart mend and he let go of any past resentment he may have had – for Robin, for his father, even for his mother and her failure to share his heritage with him.

He was hardly conscious of his surroundings, unaware of being guided into position, his thoughts interrupted by Hannah urgently whispering, "Make love to me," desperately needing to feel him inside her.

"Your wish is my command, always," replied Will, and Hannah could hear the smile in his voice as he bent reverently over her.

The sun had faded, leaving twilight in its wake, before Will and Hannah roused themselves enough to redress and slowly make their way back to camp, hand-in-hand, sharing soft touches and gentle kisses whenever the mood struck them (which was often). They arrived to find a cheerful-looking fire already well underway, and a line gathering to collect both plates and food. Laughing jovially, Will and Hannah joined the queue, smiling gratefully at Fanny, who was serving up that evening's dinner of stew. They joined Marian and Robin, who whistled at their disheveled appearance, only for Marian to lightly slap his shoulder in retribution.

"Good day?" he asked.

"The best," Will replied, winking at Robin, before turning to smile tenderly at Hannah, who had shifted imperceptibly to turn into his body, as attuned to his movements as he was to hers.

Head resting on Will's sturdy shoulder, Hannah was reminded of her first night spent in the camp, the observations she had made then, and how not much had changed. Only one thing had – she was no longer the outsider, everyone subtly staring and wondering who she was and where she had come from. She was accepted. She was home. Everything had come full circle, for she and Will were together, as it had been in the beginning, and as it would continue to be for all time.


	9. Epilogue

The camp was quiet, peaceful almost. Yet there was an edge to the silence that no one was willing to break.

Suddenly, there came a strangled cry of pain, followed by, "WILL SCARLETT, YOU ARE NEVER TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" yelled Hannah in a voice that echoed throughout the trees.

It had been two years since Hannah's first flight into the sheltering trees of the Greenwood. In that time, Marian had become pregnant, and giving birth to a baby boy whom she and Robin had named "Peter", in honor of Marian's brother who had given his life to ensure that Robin would make it home. Shortly after Marian had given birth to Peter, Azeem had informed Hannah that she was now pregnant too. The entire camp had rejoiced, for no one deserved happiness more than Will and Hannah. The pregnancy had not been difficult, though Hannah's ankles had begun to swell and she had trouble navigating the tree house. Eventually, she and Will had moved into a hut that was on level ground, and there they would stay until the baby came.

"Push, Hannah," Azeem was currently urging her.

"I'm trying," Hannah gasped. "The baby feels . . . _stuck_."

Will was sitting on the edge of his wife's bed, holding her hand and soothing tendrils of hair away from her sweaty brow. When Azeem had ordered everyone but Marian to leave, Will had refused. He would stay by his wife's side where they would see their baby brought into the world together. He'd made a vow, and Will Scarlett _always_ stood by his word.

Azeem's hands flew to Hannah's side, pinching and pressing. He met Will's eyes across Hannah's swollen belly. Will could read the fear in Azeem's serious expression, and he swore his heart stopped beating.

"What is it?" he whispered, afraid to raise his voice any more.

"You were there when Fanny gave birth, young Christian," said Azeem gently. He never used Robin's nickname for Will unless he needed to remind him of his faith to give him strength. "I will have to operate."

Hannah's eyes darted back and forth between the two men. "What's wrong? Will, what is Azeem talking about?"

Swallowing, Will steeled himself for what he had to say. "Fanny's baby was facing the wrong way too. There's a way to turn it around, but Azeem is going to have to cut you open."

Hannah's already-pale face seemed to lose even more color at this news. "What are the baby's chances? And mine?"

"I could lose you both," whispered Will, which felt better to say that than _you could both die_.

Raising a shaky hand, Hannah tenderly stroked Will's cheek. "I'm willing to take that chance. Are you?"

"Yes," said Will, nodding once. "If Azeem does nothing, I will surely lose you both. But if he _does_ operate, there's at least a chance that you'll both make it."

"Please, Azeem," Hannah gasped, as another contraction hit her. "Do it, now!"

"Alright, child," he said soothingly. "Be calm. This may hurt a little."

"No kidding," Hannah hissed. "Were these contractions just a warm-up, then?"

"If you want to look at them as such," said Azeem calmly.

Will chuckled at Hannah's attitude and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Just remember that I love you, my Angel," he whispered.

"I know," she gasped as another wave of pain washed over her. "Oh, god!" she cried out.

Azeem worked quickly. It may have been several years since he had saved Fanny and her son, but he still remembered everything he had done before. Even if he hadn't, though, the times he'd seen horses in the same position would have been enough to guarantee success. In a rush of blood and other fluids, the baby slid free from the warmth and safety of Hannah's body. She lay panting and gasping for air as the tremors slowed before coming to a complete halt. Dimly, Hannah was aware of Will gently patting her cheeks, attempting to bring her back to reality.

"Where's our baby?" she asked weakly.

"Here," said Azeem, handing over a tiny bundle wrapped in swaddling cloth. "It's a girl."

Hannah took the precious babe in her arms and looked down in wonder at the perfect creature she and Will had created. A tanned hand carefully raised the cloth to better see the baby's face, and Hannah heard Will's rich laugh in her ear.

"She has your eyes," he whispered.

"And she'll have your hair," Hannah countered.

"And your temper," Will returned.

"She's perfect," they whispered together.

"Will, I'm sorry that I could not give you a son," said Hannah suddenly, eyes downcast, ashamed at having failed her husband.

"Nonsense," said Will. "All that matters is that both you and the baby are alright."

"What should we name her?" asked Hannah. "I was talking to Marian and she suggested "Gwyneth." What do you think?"

"I think that Gwyneth is a beautiful name," said Will, smiling down at his wife and newborn daughter. "For short, we can call her "Gwyn"."

So it was decided. After that, Will took Gwyn outside where everyone waited impatiently, raising her in the air as he introduced her to everyone. Robin and Marian were instantly by his side to take their turn in holding the latest addition to the camp. Then everyone else had to take a turn. Finally, though, Gwyn was returned to the safety of her father's arms, and he ducked inside, handing her back over to Hannah, who instantly attached her baby to her breast.

"Lay with me?" she asked, using one arm to support Gwyn and the other to pat the mattress invitingly.

Will was never one to turn down the opportunity of being close to his wife. He quickly acquiesced, curling protectively around her body as he sought to shelter her. Though the threat of Manchester may have been long gone, he would always fear for his wife's safety. That's what came of being an outlaw once upon a time – constant vigilance had been drilled into him from a young age. But that was all over with now. His daughter would never know the hardships that he and Hannah had grown up with. She would be nothing less than a pampered princess, though she would never become as spoiled as he had once accused Robin of being.

Wishes for his daughter's future in mind, if not yet spoken aloud, Will tightened his arms around Hannah, kissing her cheek softly and reaching over to press his lips to the top of baby Gwyn's head. His wife and daughter – his _family_ – in his arms, there was nowhere Will would rather be.

At long last, all was well.


End file.
